Moon River
by Maya77
Summary: Filadelfia, 1962. Kate Austen y James Ford son rivales en el trabajo y cómplices en lo privado. Un acuerdo no formal y sentimientos que no pueden evitarse darán como resultado algo que no esperaban.
1. IUna fiesta cualquiera

_Ya no llevo la cuenta de cuantos fics he escrito, pero he de reconocer que este es especial. Moon River es posiblemente una de las melodías más conocidas y escuchándola me inspiré para hacer un fic intenso, romántico y con el aire de la época, principios de los años sesenta. Kate es una fotógrafa y periodista que ha vivido entre algodones. Una mujer independiente, rebelde, segura y algo consentida que conocerá a un periodista rival de un periódico de la ciudad. En un principio ambos establecen una "relación esporádica"...Pero el tiempo les enseñará que hay personas que están hechas para estar juntas...A pesar de ellos mismo...Espero que os guste este primer capítulo..._

**I. Una fiesta cualquiera.**

**Filadelfia, 1962.**

Eran las diez en punto cuando bajaba del taxi que la había llevado justo a la entrada de la enorme mansión de los Davenport, una acaudalada familia de Filadelfia conocida por sus fiestas y por su poder adquisitivo. La cadena de radio de la ciudad era suya. Y tenían acciones en la televisión y el periódico local. Ese en el que ella llevaba trabajando desde hacía dos años y en el que escribía con pasión y entrega.  
>Pagó los diez dólares al taxista justo cuando un hombre uniformado le abría la puerta y le extendía la mano. Era uno de los asistentes de aquella noche, un chico que no habría cumplido los veinte años y que al comprobar su escote, se ruborizó y a punto estuvo de hacer que ella cayera. Kate sabía de la capacidad que tenía para hacer que un hombre se ruborizara. Un buen vestido, unos tacones, una sonrisa y un buen escote, era todo lo que necesitaba para no pasar la noche sola y ver amanecer en los brazos de un caballero.<p>

-Lo siento señorita.  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?<br>-Disculpe. Disfrute de la fiesta.  
>-Gracias. Eso espero.<p>

Aquel vestido de seda en color verde agua se le ajustaba perfectamente para marcar sus caderas. El escote enmarcaba sus pechos de forma extraordinaria, dejando ver justo lo necesario, ni mucho ni poco. Llevaba el pelo con suaves ondas recogidas con unas horquillas en la parte delantera. Sus labios en color rojo y un poco de rímel era todo lo que necesitaba para lucir esplendida. Había elegido unos zapatos demasiado altos, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era muy alta y que aquellas mujeres sí, tenía que pasar la noche lamentándose si quería llamar la atención. Era coqueta y le gustaba que los hombres la mirasen, le gustaba contemplar sus estúpidos rostros cuando babeaban por una mujer. Esos hombres arrogantes, seguros de sí mismos, valientes y fuertes, bajaban la guardia en cuanto una señorita movía sus caderas.

Entregó en el ropero su estola de piel y entró en la sala. A pesar de ser temprano estaba prácticamente llena. Abrió su cartera y encendió un cigarrillo. Se había prometido que debía dejarlo, pero tras varios intentos, le había sido imposible. Dio unas caladas y observó al auditorio. Allí estaban los grandes ricos de la ciudad junto a sus esposas con las que acudían a primera hora para hacerse la foto, para después pedir un taxi que las llevaba a casa para cuidar de los niños, mientras sus maridos terminaban la fiesta en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa con una mujer que era la que saciaba sus más íntimos deseos. Sonrió con ironía.

-Hueles de maravilla.-Dijo alguien a su espalda. No hizo falta que se diera la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Y no lo hizo. Siguió mirando hacia el interior, como si su presencia allí no significara nada para ella.

-Hola James.-Respondió de forma seca.

-¿Observando a tu próxima presa?-Se colocó a su lado. Con ese aire de alguien que sabe lo que quiere y está dispuesto a conquistarlo.

-No hay nadie que llame mi atención. ¿Tu ya les ha echado el ojo a alguien?-Parecía que estaban en una tienda de pasteles eligiendo uno que llevarse a la boca y el que más desearan no estuviera al alcance de ninguno de ellos.

-Acabo de entrar cariño, pero no tardaré demasiado en hacerlo. Estas fiestas me aburren y mañana trabajo.

-¿Un domingo James Ford?

-Tengo que ganarme el pan.

-No me hagas reír, ganas el doble que yo solo por ser hombre.

-¿No te has preguntado que quizás gano el doble porque soy mejor que tú? No seas tan presuntuosa Pecas.

-Lo que tú digas. Si fuera un hombre ganaría tres veces más que tú.

-¿Te encanta competir, eh? Llevas demasiado tiempo en ese periódico de mierda, deberías buscar algo adaptado a ti. Tal vez una revista para señoras dando consejos sobre maquillaje, moda, peinados…

-Si piensas que vas a conseguir enfurecerme y que te tire la copa de champagne delante de toda esta gente como la última vez, pierdes tu tiempo. No me afecta lo que digas, ni como lo hagas.

-Este traje me ha costado muy caro como para pretender que me lo estropees. Creo que acabo de ver a mi entretenimiento de esta noche. Que te diviertas cariño.

-Igual para ti.

James Ford. James Ford…..¿que se podía decir de él que no supiera? Se habían conocido por casualidad una noche en la que ella no estaba en su mejor momento y él tampoco. Posiblemente el mayor error de su vida había sido justo que se cruzaran. Se había sentado en la barra de un bar con la intención de beberse un par de copas y volver a casa para dormir. Y allí estaba él. Con la misma mirada que ella. La mirada de alguien que no tiene mucho más que perder.  
>Cuatro copas después, estaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo el mayor placer que jamás podría haber imaginado al tener sexo con un hombre. No recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces lo habían hecho durante aquella noche. Lo que si recordaba es que en todas y cada una de esas veces siempre acabó gritando y no precisamente de dolor. Ni siquiera esperó que estuviera allí al despertar. Sabía que no estaría. Porque si ella hubiera sido la primera en despertar aquella mañana también se habría ido. Solo había sido sexo. El mejor que ambos habían tenido. Solo eso. Regresó a su casa en taxi, agotada y sintiéndose peor que antes. Al abrir su bolso encontró un papel que antes no estaba. Era una nota. Era una nota suya.<p>

_"Gracias por un noche inolvidable. Si te sientes solas siempre estaré en ese bar esperándote cuando yo me sienta solo. James Ford."_

Y ambos volvieron a sentirse solos en varias ocasiones. Hasta que decidieron que no querían estar tan acompañados y cada uno, tomó su camino. Ambos se aferraron a aquello de que era solo sexo, solo un poco de diversión para dos personas que no tenían nada que explicar a nadie.

Kate se adentró en el salón cuando vio a algunos conocidos y se dispuso a entablar un poco de conversación.

Kate Austen…. ¿Quién no deseaba a Kate Austen? Mientras charlaba con aquella actriz de poca monta la observaba de reojo, justo al otro lado, charlando con un grupo de periodistas que trabajaban en su periódico. La había deseado desde el momento en que la vio en aquel bar. Y al hacer el amor con ella por primera vez en aquel motel barato, a pesar de que ambos estaban perjudicados aquella noche, solo había deseado hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que los dos cayeran rendidos. Y así había sido. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma tan sensual en que gritaba su nombre cuando estaba entre sus brazos, el sabor de sus labios y la finura de su piel. Y a pesar de que eran dos desconocidos nunca había tenido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien y permanecer a su lado después de hacer el amor. Ninguna mujer podía compararse con ella, ni en belleza, talento, ni tampoco en cabezonería y testarudez. Pero sin todo ello no sería Kate.

Ella sonría mientras uno de aquellos hombres la sacaba a bailar. ¿Ese no era el vestido que se había probado aquella noche y que había elegido para acompañarle a una fiesta en Los Ángeles? Vestido que no tuvo que usar porque al final no le acompañó, igual que él no iba con ella a eventos públicos ni nada de eso. Solo compartían la cama o cualquier otra superficie que fuera apta para dar rienda a la pasión. De lo demás ni hablar. Compartían, porque hacía tiempo que no la veía. Y cada vez que lo hacía siempre acababan en el mismo sitio.

Kate disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel hombre cuando este se ausentó para ir al baño. Se quedó sola no mucho tiempo hasta que Claire Littleton apareció con una copa de brandy y una sonrisa. Claire era una de las redactoras más jóvenes del periódico y la única amiga que tenía allí y posiblemente la única que sabía de su historia con James Ford.

-¿Puedes por un segundo dejar de coquetear con él?-Se ajustó su vestido y le ofreció una copa que ella recogió, tomó un sorbo sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sonrió, entornando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón.

-No estoy coqueteando.

-Vengo de enfrente. Él está en una esquina y tú en otra y hay como un calor en el medio que no es posibilitado por ninguna lámpara. ¿Si no sentís nada el uno por el otro, se puede saber qué hacéis?-Kate no sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta y ni tan siquiera porqué debía responder.

-Es bueno en la cama.-Dijo mirando a Claire, cuyas mejillas se volvieron del mismo color que el carmín de sus labios, como ya sabía que ocurriría. Claire no era ninguna monjita de la caridad, pero era de esas que hacían y no hablaban de ello. A Kate le resultaba complicado no hablar de ello y mucho más parecer una mojigata recién salida de la secundaria que espera al hombre de su vida tras la ventana de la salita con el corazón en vilo.

-Ya veo. Y es muy guapo, el traje le queda de maravilla y sabe que le seguirás en cuanto cruces la puerta.–Esto no le gustó, como no le gustaba que nadie se entrometería en lo que hacía.

-No voy a seguir a nadie. Tal vez me siga él a mí.

-Es que no me has dejado terminar. No deberías acostarte con él como capricho cada vez que os veáis. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que os visteis?

-El 14 de noviembre de este año. Hace un mes.-Contestó ella como si se hubiera trasladado a aquel momento.

-¿Recuerdas el día exacto?

-Te he dicho que es bueno en la cama.-Sonrió y su amiga miró hacia otro lado.

-Ahórrate los detalles.

En esos momentos la orquesta comenzó a tocar "Moon River" de Henry Mancini. Kate apuró su copa de champagne y le vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Habían bailado aquella canción dos veces, una de ellas desnudos. Kate dejó la copa en la mesa y le siguió. Claire hizo una mueca y se fue a saludar a unos amigos.

La entrada estaba llena de gente que se agolpaba entre risas, abrazos y besos a esas horas, apenas eran las once. Consiguió salir después de casi perder uno de sus zapatos. Él estaba al final de la escalera colocándose su abrigo. Kate le miró y respiró hondo, bajó los escalones y él se dio la vuelta en ese mismo momento. La observó con una sonrisa hasta que estuvo a su altura y le tendió la mano con caballerosidad.

-¿Has sido tú?-Kate vio su expresión arrogante y segura, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Soltó su mano al instante y Kate esperó una respuesta que sabía le costaría dar, si es que la daba.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó abrochándose el abrigo y sin cumplir con sus ojos.

-Ya sabes….la canción.-Ahora la miró y sonrió con desgana.

-Ha sido casualidad. Me acerqué al director de la orquesta y le dije que tocaran algo lento. Moon River es perfecto, ¿no crees?-Kate pensaba que aquella canción era mucho más que perfecta.

-Es mi canción favorita. Creo que es preciosa.-Le estaba dando demasiado información, no era eso lo que se suponía que hacían, así que se cruzó de brazos y optó por parecer tan indiferente como él.- ¿Ya te vas?

-Así es. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-Ella negó no muy convencida.-Entonces bailemos.-Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano, envolviendo su brazo por su espalda casi desnuda. Kate se dejó llevar, pero él notó que estaba algo rígida, así que la acercó aún más y ella miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban solos. James sonrió sabiendo que estaba buscando a su padre, pero ambos sabían que aquella noche no estaba allí. Solía hacer esto con mucha frecuencia, y aunque en principio se había convertido en una rutina, ahora le molestaba un poco.

-Tú nunca bailas.-Dijo mientras se movían al ritmo de aquella canción.

_Moon river, wider than a mile __  
><em>_I'm crossin' you in style some day, __  
><em>_Old dream maker, __  
><em>_You heartbreaker ... _

_Río de luna, más de una milla de ancho __  
><em>_Te voy a cruzar a la moda algún día __  
><em>_Viejo creador de sueños, destrozador de corazones. _

-Solo contigo cariño.-Respondió acariciando su espalda con la yema de los dedos de forma sugerente. Ella siguió aparentando que aquel gesto no la importunaba. Él hizo como si fuera casual y parte del ritual que tenían establecido entre los dos.

_Wherever you're goin', __  
><em>_I'm goin' your way. __  
><em>_Two drifters, off to see the world __  
><em>_There's such a lot of world to see _

_Adondequiera que vayas, yo sigo tu camino. __  
><em>_Dos vagabundos, para ver el mundo. __  
><em>_Hay tanto mundo para ver. _

-Se rumorea que estás a un paso de conseguir una entrevista a Jackson Muller.

-El prestigioso Jackson Muller.

-Me gustaría hacer las fotos.-Ella le miró y él hizo una mueca.

-No trabajamos en el mismo equipo, pecosa.

-Escribo en el Post, pero puedo publicar mis fotos donde quiera.

_We're after the same rainbow's end __  
><em>_Waitin' 'round the bend ... __  
><em>_My huckleberry friend, __  
><em>_Moon River, and me. _

_Los dos buscamos el mismo arcoíris __  
><em>_que nos aguarda al final de la curva. __  
><em>_Mi fiel amigo, el río de luna y yo._

-¿Te dejarían hacerlo para la competencia?-Ahora la mano de la espalda había bajado un poco y ella con elegancia le invitó a subirla.

-Me dejarían hacer lo que quiera.

-Es cierto, tu padre es el director. ¿Qué no haría por contentar a su nenita?-Que hablara de su padre con ese rin tintín no le gustaba y él lo sabía.

-¿Espero que no quieras decir que estoy donde estoy gracias a mi padre?-Se separó de él, la música había cambiado y la magia que Moon River le daba aquel momento se había evaporado.

-Yo sí que no estoy donde estoy gracias a él.-Dijo algo malhumorado y llegando hasta la entrada, esperando que el aparcacoches le trajera su automóvil. No quería seguir con aquella conversación, quería marcharse de una vez.

-Tuviste una oportunidad, James. Despreciaste el trabajo que te ofreció.-Ella le siguió, hacía frio, y su piel se erizó por una ráfaga de viento.

-Siendo recadero de las chicas de la oficina…Soy periodista, no mensajero. Tu padre desperdició la oportunidad de tener a un buen profesional en su compañía.

-En realidad yo le convencí para que te contratara.-Respondió con todo el orgullo que había heredado de Sam Austen. Él no la soportaba cuando se comportaba de ese modo. Como si fuera la reina del mambo.

-¿Y eso porqué?-En ese momento el chico le trajo su coche y se bajó dándole las llaves. James le dio una propina y ella parecía no haber terminado con él.

-Le dije que eras bueno, profesional y respetable. Con un buen currículo, pero alguien le contó…..

-¿Nuestro aventura?-Dijo él abriendo la puerta del conductor. Ella se apoyó en la del copilotó frente a él.

-Sí, eso. Así que decidió que sería mejor que no tuviera distracciones.

-Con lo bien que lo podíamos haber pasado tu y yo en el sótano donde guardan los archivos.-Dijo sacando un cigarrillo y dándole una profunda calada.

-Que le vamos a hacer. ¿Me darás las fotos?-Dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Deberías hablarlo primero con tu padre. ¿No crees?

-Mañana como con él, será una buena oportunidad.-Dijo acercándose y quitándole un cigarrillo de la pitillera. Le quitó su cigarrillo de la boca y encendió el suyo con gran maestría. Siempre le había atraído irresistiblemente este tipo de cosas que solo ella hacía. Esas cosas que las mujeres de Filadelfia con algo de clase no solían hacer.

-¿No creerás que va a ser tan sencillo, verdad?-Ella lo sabía, sabía que hacer tratos con James Ford no era fácil y que él siempre ganaba. Nunca hacía algo sin llevarse algún beneficio. Kate cambió su expresión y él supo que había dado donde quería.

-Me lo temía viniendo de ti.-Dijo echándole el humo en la cara.

-Después de las vacaciones de Navidad tengo un trabajo que hacer en Florida. Me llevará un tiempo. Iba a contratar a un fotógrafo amigo mío, pero ya que te ofreces, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿A qué pájaros te refieres?-Sabía muy bien a lo quése refería y él conocía a la perfección ese orgullo suyo que ni tan siquiera él podría aplacar.

-Me acompañarás, harás las fotos para el reportaje y…

-Creo que me imagino lo siguiente.-Dijo tirando el cigarrillo con desprecio. Sin embargo, él no dijo lo que esperaba. Con gesto serio abrió la puerta y se metió en el coche. Bajó la ventanilla y apoyó el brazo en ella. Kate se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que dijera un par de sandeces de esas a las que estaba acostumbrada ya.

-Desayunarás conmigo cada mañana.-Kate cambió su expresión, puesto que esto no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Desayunar?

-Eso he dicho. No me gusta desayunar solo. Tendrás tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieras.-Arrancó el motor, deseando que cambiara de opinión y se montara con él. Estaba esperando que después de un mes volvieran juntos a su apartamento. Pudiera quitarle aquel vestido, recorrer su piel desnuda y caliente, besar aquellos labios y enredar su lengua con la suya, respirar de ella y escuchar su acelerado corazón. El movimiento compartido, el sudor compartido, las miradas compartidas. El placer de ambos.

-No puedo marcharme tanto tiempo y tan lejos.-Dijo ella haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación.

-¿Papi no te dejara cogerte unas semanas?-Otra vez ese gesto de fierecilla que está a punto de atacar. James la conocía mejor de lo que creía.

-Deja de tratarme como una niña mimada, porque no lo soy y lo sabes.

-Bien, fierecilla, ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

-¿Tengo que contestar ahora?

-Te doy de plazo hasta mañana por la mañana, ya sabes cuál es mi número y también donde vivo, aunque nunca hayas estado en mi casa.

-Mañana entonces.

-Se buena y diviértete cariño.

El coche se perdió en el sendero a toda prisa y ella volvió a subir las escaleras. Irse con él aquella noche hubiera sido lo que seguramente ambos esperaban, a lo que se habían acostumbrado en los últimos tiempos. Kate atravesó la puerta que daba al interior de la fiesta que fue cerrada al mismo tiempo que la verja de la entrada por la que pasaba el coche de James Ford. Dos puertas y dos formas distintas de afrontar una noche.


	2. IILas mañanas siempren traen alguna

**Os dejo el segundo capítulo...Gracias Mira por ese primer comentario... Para mi también es una historia especial y estoy disfrutando mucho de ella, ya sabes...jejeje...y a los que siguen esta historia...me gustaría saber que os parece...Gracias...;)**

**II. Las mañanas siempre traen alguna sorpresa.**

Llevaba media hora plantado en la puerta de enfrente. Había parado a comprar un café para llevar y ahora fumaba su tercer cigarrillo, esperando con la ventanilla de su coche abierta, a que el tipo propietario de aquel coche se dignara a marcharse. Sabía que no dormiría sola. Pero había albergado la esperanza de que fuera con él con quien lo hiciera. Eran apenas las nueve y media de la mañana y hacía suficiente frio como para pensarse en salir del coche y llamar a la puerta. Pero sabía que no era buena idea.  
>Se incorporó cuando vio al mismo tipo con el que aquella noche la había visto bailar abrocharse la chaqueta y abrir la puerta de su coche. Luego vio como daba marcha atrás y se alejaba de allí. Igual que lo había hecho él en tantas ocasiones. Siempre acababan volviendo a su apartamento, nunca la había llevado a su casa. Tal vez porque su casa no estaba tan cerca del centro como su apartamento, o tal vez porque llevarla allí hubiera resultado ser demasiado íntimo. Hubiera sido demasiado personal mostrarle donde vivía. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido reparos en hacerlo.<p>

Salió del coche y tiró lo que quedaba del cigarrillo. Llamó a la puerta dos veces. Ella apareció envuelta en una fina bata de satén en color blanco y con el cabello recogido. Su expresión era de sorpresa. James le sonrió, esperando que le dejara pasar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó con la puerta semiabierta. James sonrió como si pasara por allí por casualidad y hubiera decidido parar para saludarla.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Para qué? Creo que me dijiste que te llamara o que fuera a tu casa, no que vendrías tu a la mía.-Estaba de mal humor, tal vez no le habían ido muy bien las cosas aquella noche. Kate le dio una mirada que podía fulminar al más fuerte de los hombres y él supo entonces que,definitivamente, no había tenido una buena noche.

-No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie lo que he visto.-Sonrió con arrogancia y ella se cruzó de brazos malhumorada.

-¿Y qué has visto?-Dijo con su misma arrogancia. Si supiera que aquella noche había sido una de las más patéticas que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Me dejas pasar?

Ella se aparto. No había quien pudiera con su insistencia y la verdad es que aquella mañana le daba todo igual. Le siguió hasta la cocina, no sin antes darse cuenta de que había inspeccionado la sala antes de abrir su nevera y asomar la cabeza dentro, como si estuviera en su casa y aquello formara parte de una rutina que no habían establecido de antemano, al menos que ella recordara. Se sentó en la mesa justo enfrente de donde él se encontraba y ladeo la cabeza para inspeccionar su maravillosa retaguardia. Esa que tantas veces había visto desnuda y que podría haber disfrutado la noche anterior, si su orgullo no hubiera podido más que ella. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, aquel trasero de infarto presente en su cocina no iba a desviar su atención de otras cosas. No iba a volver a acostarse con él, por mucho que le doliera física y emocionalmente no hacerlo. Por mucho que deseara notar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, por mucho que le gustara como susurraba su nombre, no esos apodos que utilizaba para dirigirse a ella, justo en el momento en que alcanza el orgasmo.  
>Suspiró hondo y se olvidó de todo aquello, mientras tomaba el lápiz que había utilizado para hacer una lista con las cosas que necesitaba comprar esa semana. Él se dio la vuelta con una cerveza en la mano y buscó en el cajón el abridor.<p>

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que cojas una cerveza?-Quitó la chapa mientras la miraba todo triunfal y tomó un largo sorbo.

-Pecas, hay que compartir. ¿Qué diría papá Austen si supiera que su hijita práctica el sexo sin haber pasado por el matrimonio?

-¿Y qué diría mamá Ford?-La expresión de James cambió, pero tomó otro sorbo y se sentó frente a ella, observando aquella lista. Le dio la vuelta para leerla y ella se la arrebató con violencia. ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba tantas libertades?

-Vale. Solo quiero saber si lo has pensado. Bueno, tal vez no has tenido tiempo de hacerlo.-Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia y algo de picardía en su mirada mientras la observaba en un gesto más que erótico. Ella se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos y se cubrió con lo poco que quedaba por cubrir de su cuerpo.

-Que te quede claro, hago con mi vida lo que me place, soy una adulta independiente y sin ningún compromiso, al igual que tú. Solo por el hecho de ser mujer no significa que tenga que esperar sentada en el sillón de la sala haciendo calceta a que aparezca mi príncipe azul. ¿Entendido Ford?-Él la miró y luego hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada de todo aquel sermón. Ambos hacían lo que les daba la gana, pero la conocía tan bien, que al despertarse aquella mañana solo había deseado verla y molestarla un poco. Era increíble lo que disfrutaba haciendo que exaltara su carácter.

-La verdad es que no te imagino sentada en un sillón haciendo calceta.-Comenzó a quitar la etiqueta del botellín de cerveza, mientras ella no comprendía porqué seguía allí sentado si solo hacía unas diez horas que le había visto. ¿Cuándo pensaba que iba a ir hablar con su padre? A veces parecía un completo idiota.

-Y sobre tu propuesta, aún no se lo he dicho a mi padre.-Se levantó y le quitó el botellín que tiró a la basura, esperando que de una vez por todas se marchara. Pero se dio la vuelta y apoyó los codos en la mesa, mirándola de nuevo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando quería tener sexo con ella. Kate negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que fuera tan fácil adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Bien. Entonces esperaremos a ver que dice el señor Austen.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado toda la mañana? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Yo también.-Dijo mirándola de arriba debajo de nuevo. Pero ella no parecía estar por la labor de atender su proposición.

-¿No se supone que estabas trabajando?

-Esto es parte de mi trabajo, conseguir a mi fotógrafa.

-¿Sabes que esto podría considerarse chantaje? Ni siquiera vas a pagarme.

-Seguro que lo que hagamos durante el viaje no tendrá precio.-Esto ya era demasiado, no solo tenía que aguantar sus insinuaciones posturales, ahora también lo hacía verbalmente.

-Una cosa quiero que te quede clara, no voy a acostarme contigo. Eso se acabó. Estuvo bien el tiempo que duró, pero tú y yo no volveremos a hacerlo nunca más.-Dijo muy convencida de sí misma. Ambos sabían que eso era algo que escaba a su control. Podrían decirlo cuanto quisieran, alto y claro, pero sabían que esa era una parte demasiado dura de cumplir.

-Nunca digas nunca. Te sorprenderías la de cosas que la gente dice que no va a volver a hacer.

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora lárgate y deja de vigilarme.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilarte pecosa. –Se levantó y ella le siguió hasta la puerta. La abrió y él se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa deliciosa.- ¿Me llamarás?

-En cuanto sepa algo lo haré. Vete Ford.-Respondió evitando sonreír.

-Que tengas un buen día, preciosa.

Kate entró por el largo sendero que llevaba hasta la casa en la que había crecido y en la que ahora solo vivía su padre. Había un par de coches en la entrada y era casi la hora de almorzar. Hoy no era su mejor día. Había empezado bien cuando aquel tipo se había largado después de una noche que prometía mucho, pero que había acabado con él dormido justo cuando ella había perdido parte de su ropa. Un hombre con unas copas de más y demasiado trabajo en su cabeza no era buen presagio de una noche de sexo placentero. Algo más a tener en cuenta la próxima vez. ¿Cómo no iba a compararlo con los demás? La doncella la hizo pasar hasta el jardín donde su padre discutía con un par de socios del periódico, mientras tomaban un whisky.

-¡Nenita!-Dijo levantándose del sillón para acto seguido abrazarla y darle un cariñoso beso.

-Hola papa. Señores.-Saludó educadamente, a lo que aquellos hombres respondieron con sendos movimientos de cabeza.

-Si me disculpáis, enseguida estoy con vosotros.-Kate se agarró del brazo de su padre mientras paseaban por los jardines repletos de rosas y jancitos, las plantas preferidas de su madre.-¿Has venido a comer conmigo? Deberías haberme telefoneado, estoy algo ocupado hoy Katie.

-He venido a otra cosa.-Sam la observó. Kate le dio una media sonrisa.-Y no va a gustarte.

-Entonces no hablemos de ello y asunto resuelto.

-Es una oportunidad muy buena papá.-Dijo ella parándose junto al estanque.

-¿Oportunidad para quién?-Su padre hizo que le mirara, Kate siempre conseguía lo que quería de él. Desde que era una niña se las había ingeniado para hacer que su padre le diera todo lo que pedía. Era hija única, y James tenía razón, había sido una consentida.

-Para el periódico. El News of Philadelphia quiere que haga las fotos de un importante reportaje.-Su padre frunció el ceño y la miró contrariado.

-Tú trabajas para el Post, para mi periódico.

-Lo sé. Pero esto sería mucho más grande que ambos periódicos, sería como una fusión. Con beneficios al cincuenta por ciento.-La cara de felicidad de su hija le parecía demasiado exagerada solo por unas fotos.

-No sé, Katie, Wallace y yo no nos vemos desde hace meses. ¿O quién ha sido el que te lo ha propuesto?-Kate suspiró y su padre la miró expectante.

-Ha sido James Ford.-Sabía que solo pronunciar su nombre iba a hacer que su padre se enfureciera y que su rostro tomase la expresión que ahora tenía.

-¡¿Ese malnacido? La respuesta es no. Rotundamente no.

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero…Si no lo haces, te demandará.-Sam la miró y ella asintió. Si él se enteraba de que estaba mintiendo solo para conseguir aquellas fotos la mataría. Y si James se enteraba de lo que le estaba contando a su padre, nada más lejos de la realidad, la mataría también y con mucha razón.

-¿Demandarme a mí? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Por despido improcedente.-Respondió con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Todo esto te lo ha dicho él?-Kate miró la hierba verde y esponjosa y luego miró a su padre con cara inocente, asintiendo.

-Le echaste, después de dos semanas de trabajo, sin sueldo. Podría ser un escándalo. Además, yo soy columnista del Post, y puedo publicar mis fotos en cualquier publicación que me pague bien. Solo que si lo hago por mi cuenta, no te llevarás nada.-Esto de no llevarse beneficios le gusto tan poco como escuchar el nombre de ese Ford en los labios de su hija.

-¿Y donde hay que hacer ese reportaje?-Sam parecía estar cediendo por momentos, así que ella se agarró a él y sonrió.

-En Florida.

-¿Florida?

-Es un reportaje sobre el doble crimen de las hermanas Jones. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Las chicas que fueron ahogadas y brutalmente golpeadas hace dos años?-Su padre asintió, claro que lo recordaba, estuvieron semanas buscándolas y solo hacía unos meses que se había logrado encontrar al culpable.

-¿Tu harás las fotos y él redactara el artículo?-Ella volvió a mostrarle su carita inocente, esa con la que lograba todos sus propósitos.

-Así es.

-¿Viajarías con más personal, verdad?-Ahora no pudo mostrar esa carita inocente, más bien, Sam supo la respuesta en cuanto su hija esquivó su mirada.- ¿Kate?

-No, papá. No hay más personal.-Se soltó de inmediato de su brazo y empezó a hacer aspavientos como un enloquecido.

-¡¿Ese tipo cree que soy un estúpido? ¿Cree que no se que intenta seducirte nuevamente? ¿Para qué? ¿Para luego dejarte tirada?...No tienes mi consentimiento Kate. No voy a dejar que te vayas con ese…..ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle..

-Él no me sedujo papá. Solo fueron algunas citas y un par besos. Nada más.

-No me gusta ese James Ford detrás de ti. En todas las fiestas siempre está detrás de ti y tú no pareces incómoda.-Kate se sorprendió por aquella afirmación, la verdad es que siempre estaban como el perro y el gato, buscándose el uno al otro. Daba igual que evento fuera, en qué fecha, o si era verano o invierno, por alguna razón siempre acababan encontrándose.

-Voy a hacerlo. Esas fotos llevarán mi nombre.-Sam sabía que no podía decir que no, porque Kate acabaría haciéndolo de todos modos. Al menos si se lo permitía podría contralar algo más aquel estúpido trabajo en común.

-¿Cuándo te marcharías?

-Después de año nuevo.

-Hablaré con Wallace esta misma noche. Lo prepararemos todo. Pero si ese tipejo te hace daño se las verá conmigo.

El pobre Sam Austen no conocía muy bien a su hija como para saber que la atracción era mutua y que en muchos momentos no se sabía a ciencia cierta quién había seducido a quien.

Kate llegó a su casa y se encendió un cigarrillo. Era media tarde, así que era probable que todavía estuviera en el periódico. Una voz chirriante al otro lado del teléfono le contestó.

-Oficinas de News of Philapelphia, le atiende Cloe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes, ¿podría..? ¿Sabría decirme si James…si el señor Ford aún se encuentra ahí?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Justamente acaba de llegar.-La chica vio como James observaba algunos documentos y apretó el auricular contra su pecho.- "Señor una de esas Chicas preguntan por usted, a esta no la he escuchado antes. Parece nerviosa."

-James Ford al habla. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, encanto?

-Acaba de ganar un premio al más engreído de los hombres que pasean por las calles de Filadelfia. ¿Dónde quiere que le mandemos el cheque?-James sonrió y se recostó en el escritorio, dándole una mirada a Cloe que decía que se metiera en sus asuntos. La mujer continuó trabajando en su máquina de escribir, mientras él ponía aquel tono de voz sensual que utilizaba cuando hablaba con ella.

-¿Kate?

-Sí, o tal vez habías pensado que era Susan o Lilly, o Megan….¿quién creías que era?-Dijo dando una calada a su cigarrillo y posándolo en el cenicero. Se sentó en el sofá y se tiró de espaldas.

-No conozco a ninguna de esas que dices. ¿Celosa cariño?-Sabía que estaba sonriendo con arrogancia y disfrutando de aquel momento.

-El caso es que mi padre ha dicho sí, con una enorme sonrisa al saber que eras tú mi acompañante. Casi se ahoga con el hueso de una aceituna.

-Lástima que no estuviera comiendo costillar.-Dijo más para sí que para que fuera escuchado por ella. Sin embargo lo había dicho alto y claro.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-Dijo incorporándose como si le tuviera enfrente.

-¿Celebramos nuestro nuevo trato?

-Me parece que no. Esta noche tengo una cita.

-¿Con el de esta mañana?-Preguntó, dándose la vuelta al notar que las teclas de la máquina de escribir llevaban segundos sin sonar. Cloe se sorprendió y volvió a su tarea.

-No, con mi futuro marido.-Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Futuro marido tú? Cuéntame otra que no me lo creo preciosa.

-Le conoces. Se llama Jason Donald.

-¿Cómo el pato?-Kate bufó, sabía de antemano que iba a decir aquello. Era tan previsible.-Sí, ya lo recuerdo, es ese tipo de la empresa de coches al que tiraste en la piscina hace un año en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre por tocarte el trasero.

-¿Tú estabas en esa fiesta?-Preguntó sorprendida. No recordaba haberle visto en ella. De hecho no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes hasta que entró en aquel bar.

-He de reconocer que es guapo. Aunque parece un poco soso. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor te hace feliz.

-Mándame la información del viaje a mi despacho. Nos vemos el año que viene.

-Sí, claro, que tengas unas buenas navidades.-Colgó y le dio el teléfono a la secretaria. Luego la miró y supo que iba reprenderla por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.-¿Cloe?

-¿Si señor Ford?-Preguntó con temor. No sería la primera vez que tenía que llamarle la atención.

-¿Cuál es el restaurante más de moda en esta ciudad ahora mismo? Ya sabe, el más caro, donde todos los niños ricos llevan a sus novias.-Respiró aliviada y sonrió.

-Creo que el "Satine". ¿Quiere que haga una reserva?

-Sí, para dos. Llame a Anne, dígale que la recogeré a las ocho.

Eran las ocho y media cuando pedían el primer plato. Jason le había vuelto a llenar la copa de champagne por segunda vez y ella le sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse una estúpida acudiendo a aquella cita. Era un buen tipo, algo normalito, convencional, de esos que nada le decían a ella. Y estaba enamorado de Kate desde que iban juntos al colegio. Eran vecinos y sus padres amigos de toda la vida. El camarero les sirvió la cena y cuando se hubo marchado, Kate tomó la servilleta que no pudo colocarse, ya que se quedó petrificada cuando le vio entrando con aquella mujer con la que lo había visto en alguna que otra fiesta. El maître los acomodó justo en la mesa de enfrente. Y él, por supuesto, se sentó con la intención de no dejar de mirarla durante toda la velada, dejando a su acompañante de espaldas. Le observó hablando al camarero e intercambiando miradas con la otra mujer. Hasta que la miró a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Kate?-Preguntó su cita de aquella noche. Ella tomó su copa y se la bebió de un trago. Luego sonrió y se centró en él, aunque en ese momento le resultara bastante complicado hacerlo.

-Perdón. ¿Qué decías?

-Pareces algo distraída. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Solo me duele algo la cabeza.

-Eso significa que te aburro. Mi madre suele decirle eso a mi padre cuando empieza a contarle algo por lo que no está interesada.

-Hoy no he tenido un buen día. ¿Hablabas de tu trabajo?-Como siempre, podría decirse.

-Eso es. Vamos a recibir nuevos modelos de autos adaptados a la conducción femenina.

-¿Conducción femenina?-Cogió su tenedor para tomar un poco de ensalada, mientras su rostro le decía a aquel tipo que hablar de algo femenino le hacía ponerse en pie de guerra.- ¿Desde cuándo alguien fabrica coches solo para mujeres?

-Bueno…ya sabes, más ligeros, cómodos, más flexibles.

-Me parece la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Escobas solo para mujeres? No. Lo olvidaba. Es cierto, solo son para mujeres.-Dejó su tenedor y sabía que él la estaba mirando y escuchando su conversación. James sonrió, este tipo no conocía mucho a Kate como para empezar con tan mal pie una cita con ella. Kate le fulminó con la mirada, mientras aquella mujer que le acompañaba había comenzado a subir el pie hacía un lugar prohibido. Más bien, un lugar que no estaba prohibido para ella.

-No pretendía molestarte…yo..

-Necesito ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Kate dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el baño. James la miró de reojo al pasar e hizo como si no fuera con él. Pero a los pocos segundos se ausentó y él también se fue al baño. Kate abrió la puerta para salir y comenzó a caminar para volver al restaurante cuando una puerta se abrió y tiraron de ella hacía el interior. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero en cuanto notó su mano en la boca y olor de su colonia, se relajó sabiendo de quién se trataba. Luego se giró y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-¡Coño, pecosa!-Dijo agarrándose el rostro.-¿A qué viene esto?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees? ¿Me estás siguiendo?-El apoyó una de sus manos en la pared de aquella minúscula habitación, mientras con la otra se rascaba la mejilla.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ibas a cenar aquí con el soso?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Kate podía notar sus ojos en los suyos, a pesar de la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

-Se llama Jason.

-Si te gusta más le llamaré Donald, pato Donald.-Se estaba acercando demasiado, la otra mano estaba justo empezando a enredarse en la tiranta de su vestido. El pulso se le aceleraba a ambos.

-Eres un imbécil. Déjame salir.-Dijo abriendo la puerta que él volvió a cerrar.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que si te casas con él serás la señora Donald? Kate Donald. Suena fatal.

-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a casarme con él.-Ella hizo una pausa y notó que el parecía más tranquilo. Sonrió y él no entendió porque lo hacía.- Aún.

-Los dos sabemos que no es tu tipo. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿De qué hablabas tú con tu acompañante?

-Estábamos decidiendo donde ir después de cenar.–La tira de su vestido estaba entre sus dedos, la subía y la bajaba a su antojo y podía ver su sonrisa a través del brillo de su perfecta dentadura.-A mí me apetecería tomar una copa, pero Anne prefiere dejarlo para después, ya sabes.

-Pues que te diviertas James.-Dijo apartando sus manos de aquel tirante.

-Pero todo eso cambiaría si te vinieras conmigo.

-¿A tomar una copa?-Dijo ella de forma sugerente.

-A lo que sea. Podrías enseñarme las fotos de Nueva York.-Ese viaje. El único que habían hecho juntos. Se supone que ella había ido a pasar una temporada con una amiga suya de la Universidad de Boston y él no tenía demasiados planes. Habían cogido vuelos separados, encontrándose en el hotel del que solo salían para comprar cigarrillos y respirar aire nuevo. Fueron los cuatro días más calientes que habían tenido en sus vidas. Y aquellas fotos estaban guardadas en unas cajas en su apartamento, algunas de ellas eran demasiado privadas. No por lo que mostraban, sino por lo que ella había visto en esas imágenes y que era mejor que él no supiera. Sus ojos al mirarle, las fotos que le había robado cuando él no se daba cuenta. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por aquello y olvidar que era solo diversión, dos adultos independientes y que se lo pasan bien juntos. Nada más.

-No las tengo en mi apartamento, están en casa de mi padre.-Mintió. Por suerte no podía ver su expresión, porque él sabía cuando mentía y cuando no lo hacía.- ¿Quieres ver a mi padre?

-Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Estoy en mitad de una deliciosa cena….

-Con un soso con nombre de pato.-Kate estaba harta de aquel juego.

-¿Y tú eres mejor?

-Voy a terminar mi cena y llevaré a mi acompañante a casa. Dentro de media hora estaré en tu apartamento. Si no estás allí…lo entenderé. Tú y yo siempre lo entendemos.-Eso era cierto. Siempre sabían cuando parar.

-¿Y qué esperas que le diga a Jason?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Que la cena te ha sentado mal y que te vas a casa.

-¿Eso es lo que le dirás a ella? ¿Qué la cena te ha sentado mal? Eres un cerdo. Un gran y enorme cabronazo que utiliza a las mujeres a su antojo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo? ¿Para qué demonios la invitas a cenar si lo que quieres es ir a mi apartamento?-Eso nunca lo reconocería. Nunca le diría que prefería estar con ella, a otras mujeres. Esas palabras no saldrían de su boca.

-Tranquila pecosa. Se me acaban de quitar las ganas.-Abrió la puerta para que saliera. Ella carraspeó y ni siquiera le miró al salir.-¡Te mandaré los detalles del viaje!

Ni siquiera sabía si le había escuchado. No se le ocurría otra cosa más que decir. Y ella le había dejado claro que esa noche no iba a disfrutar de su compañía. Por suerte para ambos, ninguno de los dos estaba solo aquella noche.


	3. Las fiestas de cumpleaños

_**III. Las fiestas de cumpleaños descubren algunos secretos.**_

Apenas había tenido tiempo de ir a comprarse un par de corbatas para la fiesta de esa noche, así que le había pedido a Cloe que lo hiciera por él. La puerta se abrió y Miles, el redactor de la sección de sucesos, entró con un par de cafés en una mano y el Post en la otra. Su sonrisa le dijo que tenía un buen día, o eso, o que iba a meterse con él. Podía apostar su sueldo de ese mes a que era por lo segundo.

-¿A que no sabes de qué ha escrito la señorita Austen esta semana?-Preguntó dejando su café frente a él y tomando un sorbo del suyo, mientras habría el periódico y le mostraba el artículo de la sección que Kate escribía.

-¿De los precios del marisco?-Preguntó sin prestar atención a la columna. Se recostó en su silla dando un generoso sorbo a su bebida.

-De hombres.-Miles se sentó frente a él y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y qué dice?-Preguntó como si realmente le interesara.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ¿Tú has estado con ella, no? La verdad es que si habla por su experiencia personal, no sales muy bien parado.-James cogió el periódico y lo tiró en la papelera.

-Kate es una mujer de mundo y tiene mucha imaginación.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Esa Claire Littleton, la que está siempre con ella, sale con alguien?

-¿Te interesa?-Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Si es tan fiera como Austen no quiero ni conocerla. ¿Cómo puedes liarte con una mujer que está siempre enfadada con el mundo? Da igual lo que pase, siempre tiene respuesta. La mayoría de las mujeres no hablan tanto.

-Ahí está la clave. No me gustan las tontitas.

-¿Ósea que te gusta?-James se sentía acorralado contra la pared de su propio despacho siempre que Miles venía a hacerle una visita, que era normalmente los jueves a primera hora, día en el que Kate publicaba su artículo.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Es preciosa, divertida, inteligente y astuta. Sabe lo que quiere y no es una mojigata. Nos entendemos y sabemos cuándo parar. Esas son las claves para ser feliz.

-¿Y vais a estar así toda la vida? Lo digo porque se rumorea que va a prometerse y como su padre se entere de que estás tras ella te matará.

-El señor Austen no es para tanto. Solo protege a su hija. Si yo tuviera una hija como Kate también me comportaría así.

-Al final vas a esa fiesta. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo va a las mismas fiestas? ¿Vas con Anne?

-Creo que sí, no lo sé.-Estaba cansado de él y de esa conversación que llevaban teniendo desde aquel día en el que los encontró juntos en un bar de Filadelfia y tuvo que presentársela. Desde entonces, no había dejado de meterse con él.

-Tío, siempre estás rodeado de mujeres increíbles, y al final siempre hablas de la misma. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Eres tú el que ha sacado el tema de Kate.

-Y eres tu quien se va una semana a Florida con ella, los dos solos. Para ¿Qué hagas una fotos?-Dijo con ironía.- ¿A qué parte de tu cuerpo va a hacer una foto?

-Oye Miles, vete a tomar por culo. Tengo trabajo por hacer si quiero salir antes de las diez. ¿No tienes algún muerto que visitar?

-Ahora que lo dices, una señora ha sido encontrada muerta en la cocina de su casa. Creo que se ha atragantado con una galleta. ¿Crees que me dirá como murió?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un imbécil? Vete de aquí.-Llamaron a la puerta y Cloe entró con una bolsa de una cara tienda de corbatas que estaba al final de la avenida. Miles miró curioso.

-Señor Ford. Su encargo.-Dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa y se marchó. Antes de que pudiera cogerla Miles se adelantó y sacó el contenido de la misma. Le miró y James hizo como si aquello no fuera suyo.

-¿Qué coño es esto?-Preguntó sacando una de las corbatas.-¿Le has pedido a Cloe que te compre corbatas? ¿Por qué no te las compra Kate?-James le miró con los ojos llenos de ira y Miles comprendió que era mejor marcharse.- Vale, ya me voy.

Kate miraba los dos vestidos que tenía sobre la cama de su dormitorio sin saber muy bien por cual decidirse. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre y acudirían a ella la flor y nata de Filadelfia. Al menos iba a librarse de verle esta noche. Era posiblemente la única fiesta del año a la cual no estaba invitado. El aprecio entre los hombres de su vida era mutuo. James era demasiado arrogante y mujeriego para el tipo de hombre que su padre quería para ella. Jason era perfecto. No para ella.  
>Escogió el rojo, tenía que estar lista en una hora si quería llegar de las primeras. Se miró una última vez antes de salir en el espejo de la entrada, el taxi ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.<p>

Cuando llegó algunos invitados se agolpaban en el salón. Faltaban días para Navidad, una fecha complicado para su padre y también para ella. Hacía cuatro años que su madre había muerto tras una larga enfermedad y desde entonces las navidades no habían sido iguales. Su padre siempre las pasaba fuera de Filadelfia con unos amigos que tenía en Texas y ella le había acompañado los tres últimos años. Sabía que tenía las maletas casi preparadas y que esperaba que ella le acompañara también en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, sus intenciones no estaban en pasar las navidades en un rancho, rodeada de ganado y maizales.

-Hola papá.-Dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose hasta apoyarse en el dosel de la cama.

-Hola nenita. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la pajarita?-Kate sonrió y se acercó.

-Estás muy guapo.-Dijo dándole un suave beso.

-Y tú estás demasiado deslumbrante. ¿No crees que deberías subirte un poco el vestido?

-Papá.

-He comprado un par de maletas nuevas. Están en tu antigua habitación. Nos marcharemos el miércoles a mediodía, de ese modo tendremos tiempo de despedirnos en el periódico. Van a ser unas Navidades estupendas.-Sam se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero ella estaba mirando hacía el suelo. La agarro por la barbilla, para que pudiera ver su rostro.-¿Qué ocurre Katie?

-No voy a ir en esta ocasión.-Se levantó e hizo como si estuviera arreglándose el cabello ante el espejo.

-¿Cómo? Llevamos tres años haciéndolo Katie. Martha y Stewart nos esperan.

-Lo sé, pero este año prefiero quedarme en Filadelfia. Al menos aquí nieva.-Se perfiló los labios con la yema de los dedos y giró el rostro para ver su espectacular recogido.-Texas es demasiado calurosa para mí, no me gustan los ranchos, ni las vacas y ni siquiera puedo conversar, habláis de política, dinero y petróleo.

-¿No será que James Ford también estará aquí?-Kate se encontró con los ojos de su padre en el espejo. Sonrió con ironía mientras se daba la vuelta y le abrazaba como siempre había hecho de niña, utilizando su rostro inocente y angelical.

-¿Sabes que estás obsesionado con él? Para que te quedes más tranquilo te diré que no me interesa en absoluto.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy seguro, papá.-Volvió a sonreír de manera encantadora.

-¿Qué tal tus salidas con Jason? ¿Es un muchacho muy agradable, verdad?-El abrazo se rompió y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Sí. Estupendo. Voy a ver qué tal todo en el salón.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su padre y bajó las escaleras, tomando una copa de vino blanco en cuanto una de las camareras pasó por su lado. En los diez minutos que había estado con su padre el salón se había llenado casi al completo. Sonrisas, abrazos, besos y saludos formales, fue lo que tuvo que hacer hasta que llegó a la terraza.  
>Cerró la puerta y se encendió un cigarrillo, centrándose en la belleza de aquel lugar y los más de cincuenta coches que permanecían aparcados en los alrededores. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la terraza había vuelto a abrirse y alguien se aproximaba. Pero solo hizo falta un poco de viento para saber que era él. Conocía el aroma de su perfume al mezclarse con la esencia de su piel. Y lo que no comprendía es que hacía allí. Se giró para mirarle, mientras él le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiraba por la terraza.<p>

-Mucho mejor así. Te estás matando pecosa.-James sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Aquella noche estaba especialmente guapo. Tenía un aire distinto y podría decirse que ella también.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Él se apoyó en la barandilla y ella permaneció frente a él.

-Lo mismo que el resto de los invitados.

-¿Mi padre te ha invitado?-Esto no podría haberlo imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. James Ford en su casa, compartiendo el mismo techo que su padre y hablando con ella en la terraza en la que muchas noches había pasado llorando al conocer que su madre se moría y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Solo que esa parte él no la conocía.

-Ahora tenemos negocios en común. Nada como el dinero para unir a las personas.

-No me dijo nada.-Él sabía que era cierto. Aquel vestido rojo entallado hasta la cintura y con un volumen extraordinario por debajo de ella, era simplemente perfecto. Ella era perfecta, perfecta en toda su imperfección.

-Recibí la invitación hace solo dos días. Creo que ha estado debatiéndose en si debía o no invitarme.

-Bonita corbata.-Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Él volvió a mirarla en todo su conjunto.

-Bonito vestido.-Respondió con un tono seductor en su voz.

-Voy a por una copa. Esta noche necesito un par de copas.

-Espérame aquí ¿Whisky?

-Si, por favor.

James se acercó hasta la mesa donde solicitó al camarero dos whiskys dobles, él también necesitaba beber aquella noche. Estaba en la casa de Sam Austen, su hija era la mujer más bonita de la fiesta, de Filadelfia, o del planeta y él tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no coquetear con ella en aquella ocasión. Tarea difícil James.

Salió de nuevo a la terraza y le entregó su copa. Kate tomó un sorbo y él hizo lo mismo.

-He leído tu artículo de esta semana. No pareces una mujer enamorada por tus palabras.-Se perdió en el horizonte, como si solo quisiera compartir aquella noche con las luces que rodeaban su casa. Aunque solo había alguien con quién compartiría aquella noche, pero nunca se lo diría.

-¿Alguien ha dicho que lo esté?-Ahora le miró. Ya sabía que no estaba enamorada, la verdad es que no sabía si alguna vez lo había estado. Nunca se lo había preguntado.

-¿El pato Donald no será pronto tu esposo?

-No lo creo.

-¿Entonces porque sales con él?

-Por el mismo motivo por el que me he acostado contigo. Por no sentirme sola.-Le miró como si aquello fuera del todo cierto y él la creyó.

-Es un motivo tan bueno como cualquier otro.-Respondió con ironía.

-Sabes, vuelvo al salón. Tal vez haya alguien que me saque a bailar y no lo haga en la oscuridad. Que te diviertas.-Cogió su copa y desapareció tras la puerta. Él necesitaba solo un minuto para volver a salir ahí fuera. Solo un minuto.

...Y bailó y bebió y comió un par de canapés, los mismos que su padre siempre encargaba para su fiesta de cumpleaños, salmón, queso francés, y el mejor whisky del país. La orquesta dejó de tocar en el mismo momento que ella llevaba más de una copa encima. Su padre subió al escenario para dar su tradicional discurso y saludar a sus invitados. Todos aplaudieron y le vitorearon como si fuera el rey de aquel lugar. Al menos aquella noche lo era. Se apoyó en la pared porque estaba segura de que iba a caerse en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido beber tanto? ¿Por qué aquella noche? En ese momento su padre cogió el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Veo caras conocidas, amigos de muchos años, gente joven que trabaja en mi periódico a los que le debo la vida, no solo por los cafés de los lunes, sino por todo lo que hacen el resto de la semana. Hace ya cuatro años que Diane nos dejó, pero en su lugar mi hija Kate ha conseguido que su ausencia no sea tan dolorosa.-Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla.-Lo eres todo para mi cariño. Hoy cumplo sesenta y cuatro años, me hago viejo, y vosotros también, aunque no lo creáis.-Todos los invitados rieron.- Jason, espero que pronto pases a formar parte oficialmente de mi familia y pueda llamarte hijo algún día.-Kate no podía creer lo que su padre acaba de decir delante de toda aquella gente.- Gracias a todos y disfrutad de la fiesta.

Kate sintió como una arcada se hacía dueña de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacía el jardín. Casi no tuvo tiempo de llegar a uno de los setos y echar todo el contenido de su estómago. Una mano le sostuvo la frente y le recogió el cabello. Volvió a vomitar, y luego otra vez más, hasta que se dio la vuelta y alguien la sostuvo, la misma persona que antes. Esa persona le ofreció un pañuelo con el que se limpio la boca mientras le miraba casi soñolienta.

-¿Crees que esos setos tienen suficiente comida por hoy?-La agarró por los hombros mientras buscaba su rostro. Kate se soltó de él, pero enseguida comprendió que no podía tenerse en pie y volvió a sostenerse en sus fuertes brazos. Él entornó los ojos y le apartó el cabello que tenía pegado a la frente.

-¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que te habrías ido.-Entonces él comprendió que todo aquello no se debía a un corte de digestión, estaba ebria y mucho.

-Por nada del mundo me perdería el discurso de tu padre. Cada año se supera.

-¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? Ha llamado a Jason…hijo.-Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras no podría creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

-Según mis cálculos pronto podría serlo.-Respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Volvió a soltarse y esta vez caminó hasta que estuvo contra la pared que se encontraba frente al seto. Cerró los ojos un momento notando el amargor en su garganta y una sensación de mareo que envolvía todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Me parece que no. Tu estado es lamentable, y será mejor que nadie te vea así. Mucho menos tu padre.

-Le diré que tú me has emborrachado.-Abrió los ojos y sonrió como solo lo hacen las personas que llevan varias copas de más. A él aquello no le parecía para nada divertido, aunque ella parecía estar disfrutando de aquella escena.

-Igual te cree. Buscaré a Claire, te llevará a casa. Quédate aquí.-Se dio la vuelta para volver al salón, pero su mano firme en su antebrazo le detuvo. Se giro nuevamente para encontrarse con ella y con lo que le pedía.

-No quiero….no quiero que Claire me lleve.-Sus dedos acariciaban su brazo suavemente de arriba a abajo y él se obligó a no mirar. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, sin ni siquiera la necesidad de que lo dijera.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quién?

-Quiero que me lleves tú.-Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su rostro. Apoyó su frente en la suya, cerrando los ojos. Él también los cerró. Sabía que se lo estaba pidiendo por su estado de embriaguez, pero demonios, se moría por volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo desnudo y entregarse a la pasión y el deseo que sus cuerpos irradiaban cuando estaban juntos.-Llévame tu James. Llévame lejos de aquí.

-Si tu padre nos ve salir juntos..-Ella abrió los ojos y se retiró para mirarle.

-¡A la mierda mi padre, esos gilipollas ricachones y sus gordas mujeres hartas de parir hijos insensatos! Quiero irme contigo a Florida o a mi apartamento. Me da igual. Solo llévame lejos de aquí.-Rozó su mejilla con la suya en un gesto cómplice y él sintió que perdía el norte. Sentía la calidez de sus labios en su barba y sus dedos detrás de su cuello acariciándole seductoramente.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que cuando bebes dices cosas que nunca te atreverías a decir estando sobria?-Sonrió para quitarle demasiada importancia a lo que ahora mismo más deseaba.

-Suerte que no pasa muy a menudo.-Respondió ella con picardía.

La agarró por la cintura disponiéndose a hacer el camino hacía los aparcamientos, pero enseguida vio a Claire y se paró. Kate no sabía qué demonios le hacía tardar tanto en acercarla hacía su coche. Se giró para ver a Claire en la puerta de la casa observándolos a ambos y suspiro.

-No está, es solo un espejismo, como en el desierto. Imagínate que estamos en el desierto…y la estás viendo porque tienes una alucinación…

-Será mejor que ella te lleve.

-¡Quiero que me lleves tú!

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu chofer? Si me dejas terminar….

-Quiero ir a mi apartamento, quitarte la ropa, que tú me quites la mía y hacer el amor contigo. ¿Mejor así?

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? De todos modos le diré a Claire te lleve a mi coche. Alguien deberá saber que te marchas ¿no crees?

-Mientras más me hagas esperar, más salvaje voy a ser.-Respondió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja con deseo y rozándose con sus caderas.

-Ya sé que te voy a regalar por Navidad.-Le estaba provocando en su propia casa y él no tenía el suficiente valor como para impedírselo.

-¿Vas a hacerme un regalo? ¡Qué dulce! ¿Qué?

-Una botella de whisky y ropa interior.

Le dio las llaves a Claire de su coche e hizo que discretamente la llevara hasta el. Posteriormente entró en el salón, y sabiendo que no podría dirigirse al señor Austen, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Jason Donald, el mequetrefe que su padre quería como hijo. Estaba rodeado de un par de señores mayores y se acercó. Le toco en la espalda y el joven se dio la vuelta.

-¿Eres Jason Donald?-Preguntó como si no supiera de sobra quién era. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, él también parecía conocerle.

-James Ford, he oído hablar mucho de ti. El otro día me pareció verte en "Satine". No te saludé porque Kate parecía indispuesta.-James le hizo un gesto para que se retiraran un poco del bullicio.

-Pues parece que hoy también lo está. La señorita Littleton la lleva a casa.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Ya sabes, cosas de chicas. ¿Te importaría decírselo al señor Austen?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Digamos que no soy santo de su devoción, pero tú pareces caerle bien. Solo para que no se preocupe.

-Claro. Dile a Kate que no se olvide de nuestra comida mañana. A las dos. Comemos con mis padres y con Sam.-James se sorprendió con aquella información, al parecer las cosas iban muy rápido.

-¿Preparando el compromiso, eh?

-Espero que para comienzos de año pueda hacer oficial nuestro compromiso. Es una mujer fantástica y creo que nadie le haría tan dichosa como yo.-A pesar de no querer hacer demasiado caso a aquellas palabras, sabía que había segundas intenciones en ella.

-De eso estoy seguro. Cuidado con los canapés, a Kate no le han sentado muy bien.

Claire le entregó la llave con un gesto de desaprobación pintado en la cara. Antes de que pudiera arrancar se acercó hasta él y le miró tajante.

-Esta borracha. Muy borracha. Solo espero que sepáis comportaros, sobre todo tu que no lo estás.

-No te caigo muy bien Claire.

-En realidad no apruebo lo que hacéis. ¿Si te gustan tanto las mujeres porque solo te acuestas con una?-James sonrió.

-La verdad es que es una buena pregunta que nadie me había hecho antes. Tendré que pensármelo. Pero te diré algo, ninguna es como ella.

Claire no esperaba aquella respuesta y estaba segura de que Kate no tenía la menor idea de aquello. Se quedó perpleja, mientras él cerraba la puerta y sonreía divertido. En realidad no sabía si lo había dicho porque era una amante excepcional o porque era mejor que ninguna en todo su conjunto.

Se había quedado dormida cuando distaban diez minutos de su apartamento, así que tuvo que cogerla en brazos hasta que llegó al portal. Abrió la puerta haciendo malabares y por fin estuban dentro. Entró en el dormitorio y la acomodó en la cama. Había comenzado a despertarse y abrió los ojos de par en par. Le quitó los zapatos con sumo cuidado, casi como si fuera un experto en aquello. Ella se incorporó como pudo para mirarle. James sonrió. Tenía el rímel corrido y parte del recogido desecho, parecía más bien que acaba de pelearse con un par de gallinas y no venir de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre. Al limpiarse la boca tras su encuentro en el seto parte del carmín se había extendido de sus labios a la mejilla, tenía un aspecto desastroso, sin embargo, parecía la embajadora de la felicidad pura con aquella sonrisa de borracha.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó con los codos apoyados en la cama, observándole embelesada como la desvestía con sumo cuidado.

-Algo que he recordado.-Respondió él aún agachado delante de ella, colocando los zapatos al lado de la mesita.

-Me he roto las medias, tú me rompiste unas aquella noche en Nueva York, ¿te acuerdas? Estabas como loco por desnudarme, pero ahora no lo estás. ¿Por qué no lo estás?-Preguntó algo disgustada.

-Las cosas cambian. Digamos que no estamos en unas circunstancias similares.–Se incorporó y la miro allí tirada, seguramente mañana no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, así que no tenía por qué hacer ningún papel frente a ella.-Levántate. Tienes que quitarte el vestido.-Extendió el brazo para ayudarla, pero ella no se movía.

-¿Por qué no me lo quitas tú?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio de forma coqueta. James entornó los ojos y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡¿Cómo coño te has metido esto? Levanta los brazos.-Tiró del vestido y salió con un fuerte chasquido que le dijo que no iba a volver a ponérselo. Kate volvió a caer en la cama y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un más que seductor conjunto de lencería en color negro.-¿Tenias pensado pasar una larga noche o qué?

-Sí, esta noche había decidido acostarme con Jason…..Lo tenía tooooodo planeado. Iba a traerlo aquí tras la fiesta. Iba a hacer el amor con él, tal vez si sabía cómo era en la cama, podría acostumbrarme a él.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? Ni siquiera te gusta.

-Hay que mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Es un buen partido, tiene propiedades, dinero, es un hombre muy querido y mi padre…mi padre le adora. Creo que desde que era niño….

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que decir si. Papá Austen es muy convincente.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya sabes, consiguió que no vinieras a verme a Los Ángeles. ¿Qué no harías tú por tu padre?

-No voy a hablar de mi padre contigo Ford, tú….tu no me quieres. Solo te gusta…. te gusta acostarte conmigo, y a mi acostarme contigo.-Se arrodilló como puedo en la cama y se acercó hasta él. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos acercándole a su cuerpo.-Los dos nos sentimos solos, pero durante..Durante el tiempo que estamos desnudos practicando sexo, nos olvidamos de que lo estamos…..somos buenos, lo hacemos bien juntos, pero tú nunca me harás feliz y yo a ti tampoco. ¿Verdad? Por eso tenemos ese acuerdo. Tu en tu lado y yo en el mío.-Esto último lo dijo con dureza, pero él no cedió.

-No recuerdo haber firmado ningún acuerdo.-Respondió fríamente.

-Yo tampoco. Pero es así como funcionamos. Tú te marchas antes de que puedas ser consciente de lo que hemos hecho y yo me hago la dormida cada vez que te vas.-Había comenzando a desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa, besando su pecho con sumo deseo.

-¿Te haces la dormida?-Preguntó cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el calor de sus labios y como su mano había comenzado a ocuparse de la hebilla de su cinturón.

-Cada maldita noche que tenemos sexo, eso es lo que hago. Hago como que no se qué te gusta abrazarme después, me imagino que tú haces como si no te das cuenta de que siempre venimos aquí, a pesar de que sabes que eso es lo que hacemos…Fingir….Se nos da bien y somos felices. Un hombre y una mujer pasándoselo bien.-La apartó de él y se subió la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Exacto.

-Pero no durará siempre….-Volvió a tenderse, está vez se dio la vuelta.-No durará siempre.

La miró allí tendida, solo en con aquella ropa interior en color negro que resaltaba aún más su piel de porcelana. Había vuelto a dormirse y esta vez sabía que no despertaría hasta la mañana, cogió la colcha y se la echó encima, apartándole los cabellos del rostro. Todo aquello que le había dicho ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Habían cruzado la línea, al menos ella lo había hecho. Aquel acuerdo informal que habían sellado hacía casi un año la noche que se conocieron estaba pendiente de un hilo. Estaba mezclando sentimientos con aquello que hacían, que él tampoco podía definir.  
>Acostarse con ella tampoco le era suficiente ya. No había querido darse cuenta, pero no solo necesitaba su cuerpo, ni tan siquiera sus desprecios o su aparente indiferencia, los tiras y aflojas que eran tan comunes entre ellos. Necesitaba mucho más que eso. Acababa de despertar de un sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla. Estaba haciendo justo lo que siempre había odiado. Depender de alguien tanto física como emocionalmente, dependía de ella, y ahora sabía que ella también de él. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?<br>La buscaba en todos los lugares a los que acudía, incluso a sabiendas de que era probable que no estuviera en esos lugares. La necesitaba. Y nunca había necesitado a nadie. Y no quería necesitar a nadie. No necesitaba a nadie.

Se incorporó y la observó una vez más, después salió de aquel apartamento a todo prisa aflojándose la corbata y tirándola en el asiento del coche en el que ella había estado sentada con desprecio. Arrancó el motor y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar. Tal vez no era tan buena idea que fuera con él a Florida. Tal vez su propuesta y conocerse, era lo peor que habían hecho en su vida.


	4. Las tormentas no siempren traen lluvia

_**IV. Las tormentas no siempre traen lluvia.**_

La colcha había caído en el suelo durante la noche y se despertó temblando de frio y semidesnuda. Miró al otro lado para comprobar que él no estaba. Se incorporó llevándose la mano a la frente. Tenía una resaca espantosa y un sabor amargo en la boca. El estomago se le revolvió y tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama para vomitar por quinta vez en doce horas. Apoyó la cabeza en la taza del baño, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía de ese modo. Se lavó la boca y la cara, parecía un payaso por como el maquillaje se había difuminado por su rostro. Era bucólico. Se metió en la ducha, sin tiempo para pensar nada. Ya pensaría después con una buena taza de café y un par de cigarrillos.

En la nevera solo le quedaban los restos de una pizza que había pedido hacía dos días, una caja de leche semivacía, algo de mantequilla y un par de huevos. Era hora de hacer la compra, pero siendo domingo y con las pocas ganas que tenía de salir, decidió dejarlo para el lunes. Hizo café y se sentó en la mesa a tomarse una taza. Ni siquiera tenía cuerpo para fumar. El silencio de su apartamento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono. Miró en el reloj, eran más de la una del mediodía y tenía una comida con su padre, Jason y los padres de este. Por supuesto no había pensado en ir, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo.  
>El teléfono sonó hasta cuatro veces, pero ella no podía oírlo. Ahora comenzaba a recordar la conversación que había tenido con James en los jardines de la casa de sus padres. Aquellas insinuaciones no eran del todo nuevas para ella, podía ser la mujer más sensual cuando se trataba de pasar un buen rato bajo las sabanas. Pero entonces dejó la taza en la mesa y pronunció un escandaloso y sollozante "¡Dios mío!" al darse cuenta de que había sido él quien la había traído y las cosas que le había dicho en su dormitorio. Posiblemente la única vez de todas las veces que habían estado en el dormitorio, en que había sido del todo sincera. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se levantó con gran rapidez. Dio vueltas por la sala, buscando algo que hacer. Había limpiado a fondo aquella semana, así que el apartamento estaba perfecto. Tal vez podría limpiar el horno y los hornillos de la cocina. Así que se puso manos a la obra. Nada como el trabajo físico para olvidar una noche de pena.<p>

El teléfono volvió a sonar insistentemente. Se levantó y tiró del cable, no estaba para nadie hoy. Mucho menos para ver a su padre y tener que explicarle su malestar en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Siguió limpiando sintiéndose mucho mejor mientras el sudor se filtraba por su camiseta. Luego se daría otra ducha, o mejor un baño con espuma. El domingo era solo para ella. Ella y su vergüenza.

Había salido a comprar cigarrillos después de comer, los domingos eran probablemente los únicos días en los que se permitía dormir hasta tarde. Aunque no había dormido mucho. Después de llevar a Kate a su casa y escuchar todo aquello, se había parado en un bar para tomar una copa. Luego se había ido a la cama y había estado dando vueltas hasta más de las cuatro. Tal vez debería haberse quedado con ella. Podría necesitarle. Al diablo con Kate y su maldita borrachera. Si no la hubiera llevado no habría tenido que escuchar todo aquello y ahora dormiría a pierna suelta. Pensó en llamarla, pero seguro que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho. Eso era lo malo de estar borracho, que en la mayoría de los casos, esa parcela de tiempo parece borrarse, como lagunas mentales, por lo tanto era mejor dejarla tranquila y que pasara la resaca ella solita, para eso era suya. Se acostó temprano, mañana le esperaba un día de intenso trabajo y una reunión improvisada en las oficinas del Post.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando dejaba su bolso en la mesita que ocupaba como redactora. Todo el mundo parecía mirarla y no sabía por qué. ¿Sabrían acaso lo de su resaca? ¿Dónde estaba Claire? El chico de los recados le dejó el correo en la mesa y se marchó. Él parecía no saberlo. Ahí estaba Claire y venía directamente hacía ella con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

-Buenos días dormilona. Llegas tarde.

-He tenido un problema con el coche y había un atasco de miedo por culpa de toda esa gente comprando compulsivamente regalos para Santa Claus.-Dijo despectivamente mientras se tiraba en la silla.

-¿Así que estamos de buen humor esta mañana?-Lo cierto es que tenia un humor de perros para ser más exactos y encima tenía que aguantar las preguntas de su padre, que no perdería ocasión de interrogarla por su salida repentina de la fiesta y que no hubiera ido a esa estúpida comida "familiar".- ¿Qué tal tu resaca?-Miró a Claire que parecía esperar una respuesta que no incluyera a James Ford.

-Horrible. ¿Hice alguna estupidez?-Claro que la hizo, pero quería que ella le dijera que no. Tal vez todo había sido producto de un mal sueño.

-Aparte de mirarle como si estuviera desnudo y lamerte los labios, nada.-Kate se sonrojó, pero Claire sabía que no era por eso por lo que lo hacía.

-Estoy avergonzada, pero no por eso.

-Estupendo. Pues será mejor que se te quite la vergüenza porque está en el despacho de tu padre con el director de su periódico, ese Wallace desde hace media hora.-Kate se levantó de un salto notando como le temblaba todo el  
>cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí con su padre y su jefe?<p>

-¡¿Cómo?-Algunos de sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla. Había casi gritado. Claire se disculpó por ella con un gesto y todos volvieron a su trabajo.

-Lo que oyes. No sé de qué están hablando, tal vez de ese trabajo en común que tenéis.-Comenzó a limarse las uñas mirándola de reojo.

-Creo que me voy a los archivos hasta…

-¡Kate!-Era su padre que salía en ese momento de su despacho. Kate se giró y le miró.-¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Me parece que los archivos tendrán que esperar.-Claire le dio una media sonrisa y volvió a la máquina de escribir antes de que el señor Austen descubriera que estaba haciendo el vago.-Suerte.

Kate cogió su agenda y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacía el despacho de su padre que la esperaba en la puerta. Por su mirada no podría decirse si estaba contento o enfadado. La hizo pasar y cerró dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, donde tomó asiento. Había dos hombres allí. A uno de ellos no lo conocía, solo de oídas, al otro, lo conocía muy bien, y ahora él la conocía todavía mejor.

-Ya conoces al señor Ford y este es Wallace Joyce, director del News of Philadelphia.-Kate asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra, apretando la agenda contra su pecho. El señor Joyce la miró y asintió, mientras James la miró de reojo para seguir ojeando una revista de deportes. Ni siquiera le gustaba el deporte.

-Es un placer señorita Austen. Tome asiento.-Comenzó Wallace Joyce con una sonrisa amable.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Hay algo que necesitemos saber Kate?-Su padre no parecía tampoco de muy buen humor y lo que más nerviosa le ponía era que él estaba ajeno a todo aquello. Como si aquella reunión no fuera con él. Pero bien sabía que él era el máximo protagonista de aquello. Aunque aún no alcanzaba a saber el porqué. Dejó de mirarle sabiendo que su padre la observaba, no iba a encontrar respuestas en él.

-¿A cerca de qué?-Preguntó confusa.

-El señor Ford me ha comentado que has decidido no participar en el artículo.-Kate le miró y vio una especie de sonrisa en su rostro. Pero seguía sin mirarla, sin hacer caso de nada de lo que ocurría allí. Miró a su padre sin saber qué decir. Pero él habló por ella.

-Dijo exactamente que tenía demasiado trabajo como para pasar una semana en Florida.-Su voz sonaba serena, como si llevara días sin probar un cigarrillo y hubiera perdido toda su esencia por el camino. Ahora si la miró, con una  
>especie de rencor del cual desconocía su origen. -¿Verdad señorita Austen?<p>

Kate notaba como sus manos sudaban, miró a un lado y a otro sin comprender qué pasaba, luego algo se despertó en su cabeza y supo exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Puedes contestar hija?-Sam Austen no estaba para perder el tiempo y mucho menos cuando implicaba a James Ford.

-Yo….en realidad me gustaría hablar con el señor Ford a solas.-James cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma arrogante, esto ya lo sabía. Sabia que haría eso. Ella miró a su padre y este se levantó de su sitio y miró a aquel hombre y luego a Kate.

-Llevamos más de media hora encerrados aquí Katie, este asunto me está dando más quebraderos de cabeza de lo que debería y sinceramente sería para mí un alivio si decidieras no colaborar con el señor Ford- Luego le miró de nuevo a él.-Sin ofender.

-No me ofendo.-Dijo con total descaro.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas.-Se dirigió a él directamente porque en estos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa. El señor Joyce, que había estado observando todo aquel intercambio de información verbal y no tan verbal, se levantó y cogió a Sam por el codo.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un café Sam? Dejemos a los chicos arreglar sus asuntos solos.-El señor Austen miró a su hija y esta asintió. James sintió como sus ojos escrudiñaban su rostro.

-Diez minutos.-Dijo de forma dura. Luego él y el señor Joyce salieron. Kate dejó la agenda sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Joyce, pero le dio la vuelta para tenerle en frente. James se sintió invadido en todos los sentidos.

-Tu padre es increíble, hasta te contabiliza los minutos que debes estar sola conmigo. ¿Cree que si estamos más tiempo voy a desnudarte?-Tiró la revista sobre la mesita que tenía al lado con desprecio, luego la miró esperando que hablara, era ella la que quería estar a solas con él.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-Preguntó con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Él iba a levantarse, pero ella colocó ambos brazos a los lados del sillón impidiéndole escapar. Desde ese ángulo podía verle perfectamente el escote. Descubriendo que no llevaba la ropa interior negra y provocativa de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Kate se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y carraspeó. Él le hizo un gesto que indicaba que ella ganaba y ambos volvieron a sus sitios.

-He estado pensando que no eres la única fotógrafa buena de esta ciudad. Das una patada y salen cientos.

-¿Y eso lo has pensado ahora? ¿A solo una semana de marcharnos? El acuerdo está hecho y esas fotos serán mías lo quieras tu o no.-James sonrió y se encendió un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a ella que negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a venir conmigo Kate.-Dijo guardando el encendedor y dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Ya se dé que va todo esto. Es por lo que dije.-James la miró ladeando la cabeza. Ahora venía lo bueno.-Y crees que no podré vivir sin ti, que me tiraré a tus brazos y te rogaré que no te marches nunca. Es increíble que no me conozcas después de tanto tiempo. Sabes que no soy de ese tipo de mujeres.-Estaba perdiendo los papeles y cuando lo hacía era mejor no tenerla cerca. Su rostro se había enrojecido de rabia. Estaba claro que quería esas fotos pero, ¿qué más quería?

-¿Entonces porque lo dijiste?-Preguntó dando una soberana calada, inundando el espacio que los separaba con un humo copioso.

-Porque las personas que beben en exceso dicen sandeces la mayor parte del tiempo. Y me da igual lo que pienses, voy a ir a Florida, ni siquiera tendremos que vernos. Yo haré mi trabajo y tú el tuyo.-Al final había dejado de gritar y parecía estar tratando de convencerle. James se acercó hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, parecía que iba a besarla. Sin embargo, la miró a los ojos, pensando por un momento que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y le susurró.

-He dicho que no.–Terminó su cigarrillo y ahora ella le miró con odio. Había perdido todo argumento para convencerle y lo que iba a hacer era algo que había prometido no hacer nunca. Y se lo había prometido a él.

-Te advierto que si me pones en un aprieto me veré obligada a decirles quién eres en realidad.-James apagó el cigarrillo y luego la miró fijamente. Nunca haría eso. Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía o no hacer.

-No serías capaz de hacer algo así.-Dijo como si quisiera advertirla de que estaba tomando el camino equivocado en este asunto.

-Sabes que sí. No me obligues James.-Ahora fue él quien puso sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón en el que ella estaba sentada y con la mayor dureza que era posible la miró.

-No les dirás una mierda, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque si lo haces me despedirán, tu padre me odiará todavía más si eso es posible y yo nunca te lo perdonaré. ¿Harías todo eso por unas malditas fotos?-Sus ojos estaban estallando en ira. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer, tú ponme a prueba y veremos a ver quién es más fuerte.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le contarías?-Sabía que era lo que les diría, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para ver si no se había perdido ningún renglón de su patética vida.

-Que estuviste en prisión cuando tenías veintiséis años, justo hace cuatro años. Que eras un estafador de tres al cuarto y que te ganabas la vida robando dinero a mujeres ricas, acostándote con ellas. Que fue por una de esas mujeres por las que fuiste a prisión, durante ocho meses. Que terminaste la carrera de Periodismo en el trullo y que una vez que saliste te trasladaste al estado de Pensilvania y concretamente a esta ciudad. La policía de Alabama borró tu expediente por un trabajillo que hiciste para ellos antes de salir de la cárcel. -James se sintió el más completo estúpido por haber confiado siquiera en ella y haberle contado todo aquello.- ¿Qué más quieres que les cuente?

-Te juro Kate que si lo haces te odiaré el resto de mi vida.-Lo sabía, pero tendría que intentar que no la apartara de ella de algún modo, seguro que después la perdonaría, si es que ella era capaz de perdonarse.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a hacerlo James.-Él se alejó de ella, para evitar que aquel desastre fuera a mayores. Se colocó en la puerta, justo con la intención de marcharse. Antes de hacerlo, volvió a hablar.

-Una cosa tengo clara. Me gusta más cuando estas calladita y solo puedo escuchar tus gemidos al contraerse todo tu cuerpo.-Dijo con total arrogancia. Kate le miró con los ojos empañados, pero por suerte él no podía verla así.

-¡Cerdo!-Gritó.

-¡No más que tú!-Dijo ahora fuera de sí dándose la vuelta. Ella se había levantado y había eliminado de su rostro la angustia que sentía solo hacía unos segundos.-Los dos somos dos cerdos, solo que tu eres más fina, pero eso no te hace mejor.–Kate le miró con rabia, intentó acercarse pero él se lo impidió, alejándose de nuevo hacía la puerta.-Eso sí, tendrás esas fotos, tu reportaje, tu dinero y el de tu padre. Pero en cuanto acabemos ese artículo no volverás a verme Kate.-¿Cuántas veces se habían dicho aquello de "esta es la última vez que no vemos"? Ya no llevaba la cuenta. Ninguno de los dos llevaba la cuenta. Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y le miró directamente a los ojos. La rabia que había en ellos estaba totalmente justificada. Ella lo sabía.

-Un trato justo. El tercero al que llegamos tú y yo en solo un año.

James abrió la puerta y salió de aquel despacho como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se encontró a Sam Austen y su jefe en el recibidor. Los miró a ambos, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción que aguantar a la hija de aquel hombre durante una infernal semana. Eso u olvidarse de su carrera para siempre.

-El trato sigue vigente. Vuelvo al trabajo.-Salió dando un portazo a las puertas de entrada y derribando a su paso una de las papeleras que la secretaria enseguida comenzó a colocar con cara de pánico.

Sam y Wallace se miraron extrañados sin comprender cómo había logrado Kate rehusarle en solo cinco minutos.

Kate entró en el baño y se dejó caer contra la puerta mientras lloraba con angustia. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos? ¿Cómo le había amenazado con contar aquella parte de su vida de la que no se sentía orgulloso y que tanto le costó relatarle hacía solo dos meses en su viaje a Nueva York? Se lo había contado con angustia y con timidez, casi vergüenza, esperando que ella le odiara por lo que había sido. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión le había abrazado y luego habían paseado por Central Park mientras comenzaba a nevar. Le había dicho que no le importaba lo que hubiera hecho, estaba arrepentido, dolido y eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, ahora había utilizado aquella confesión contra él de la forma más ruin y horrible que jamás pensó que sería capaz. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que quería ir a hacer esas fotos solo por disfrutar de su compañía? Estaba asustado por lo que le había oído decir aquella noche con unas copas de más, ella misma lo estaba.


	5. Un fin de año lleno de campanadas

_**Sylatta!..que raro se me hace llamarte ahora así..jajajaja...ellos son así de duros a veces...otras no tanto...pero ya sabes como irá la cosa con el tiempo...Pues como se que te gustan las escenitas oscuras..jajajjaa (Modo broma on) La del callejón es para tí...Todo el capítulo para ti..si lo quieres...jajajaja...Un beso guapa y gracias por comentar...leelo cuando quieras y donde quieras...para eso escribo...XD...**_

_**Capitulo V. Un fin de año lleno de campanadas.**_

La Navidad no fue como había planeado de antemano. Al final decidió irse con su padre aquel rancho, una vez más. Fueron días aburridos, en los que se marchaba a dormir en cuanto la conversación empezaba entre su padre y sus amigos texanos. Se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en los establos, viendo a los caballos, dándoles de comer o simplemente sentada en el porche mirando pasar los días. Su idea de una Navidad no era aquella. Pero en realidad, las navidades no eran una fiesta que le gustasen demasiado.

Regresaron a casa justo el día de Nochevieja. Su padre se marchaba a una cena con unos amigos en un caro restaurante de la ciudad y ella decidió, como hacía todos los años, quedarse en casa sola. Sin confetis, sin champagne y sin compañía. Al abrir la puerta, encontró un sobre. Lo cogió. Llevaba escrito su nombre. Lo abrió mientras dejaba las llaves en la entrada. Era un billete de avión con destino Miami y salida mañana a las diez de la mañana. Solo eso. Ni una nota, nada.

A pesar de no querer ver a nadie, alguien si quería verla a ella. El timbre de su apartamento sonó mientras veía uno de esos programas de televisión en la que la reportera retransmitía la llegada de 1963 desde la ciudad de Nueva York en directo. Dejó la manta en el sofá y el helado de chocolate que estaba casi vacío en la mesa y se levantó sabiendo de antemano que no sería él. Abrió la puerta y Claire la miró como si estuviera esperándola desde hacía horas.

-¡¿Qué haces todavía así?-Cerró la puerta de un golpe y entró dejando a Kate con la boca abierta. Claire observó la sala. A parte del helado y la horrible manta, había un cenicero repleto de colillas. Se quitó los guantes, vació el cenciero en el frasco del helado y se dirigió hacia el cubo de la basura que estaba bajo el fregadero. Kate observaba todos sus movimientos cruzada de brazos y sin haberse movido de la entrada.

-No voy a ir contigo a ningún sitio. Olvídalo.-Claire la miró y resopló como si estuviera harta de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo cual no era del todo mentira. La agarró por los hombros, no es que fuera mucho más alta que ella, pero en un combate, Claire siempre ganaría. La empujó hacía la sala, Kate la miraba horrorizada.

-Claro, es mejor sentirte patética y horriblemente sola la noche de fin de año, con tu helado, tu manta y tu tele nueva. ¿Sabes que estás que das asco y ni siquiera me das pena?-Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor. Falta solo una hora para fin de año. Es mejor que te marches o no llegarás para festejarlo.-Volvió a tirarse en el sofá ante la mirada incrédula de Claire que llevaba un precioso vestido negro ajustado y un abrigo rojo a juego con los guantes.

-Si no quieres estar sola, deberías dejar de estar sola. Deja de compadecerte y toma las riendas de tu vida. Mírate. Hay una ciudad entera disfrutando de la última noche de 1962, no ha sido un mal año, vamos, no habrá otra noche como esta.-Claire se sentó junto a ella. Cuando la miraba de ese modo era difícil decirle que no, siempre hacía lo mismo, ponía esa cara de pena y ella no podía decirle que no.

-¿Y a donde iríamos?-Dijo como si se lo estuviera pensando. Claire sonrió.

-A un local de unos amigos. Es un sitio pequeño, pero ponen buena música y hacen unos combinados deliciosos.-Esta parte no le hizo demasiada gracia.

-He dejado de beber, por si se me ocurre hacer otra estupidez.-Claire le dio una mueca y Kate se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá como si estuviera muy cansada.

-No tienes porque beber, solo venir conmigo, bailar, reírte un poco y despedirte del año. Fiesta de amigas, una fiesta normal, sin una orquesta ni etiquetas. ¿No te parece un plan fantástico?

Otra vez esa cara. Kate miró sus posibilidades. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no salía a divertirse? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se dedicaba un tiempo para su disfrute? ¿Era mejor quedarse en casa en plena Nochevieja viendo ese estúpido concurso en la televisión y compadeciéndose de no estar con quién más deseaba esa noche? ¿O sería mejor olvidarse por unas horas de que su vida estaba patas arriba y ella era en parte gran responsable de ello?

-Veré que me pongo.-Se levantó de un salto dispuesta a dejar vacio el armario.

Eran las 11:45 cuando entraban en aquel sitio que podría calificarse de muchas cosas, pero no era precisamente el Palace. Al final había conseguido lucir esplendida. Un poco de carmín, un vestido en color cereza que había usado para una de aquellas estúpidas fiestas de etiqueta y su abrigo negro. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir sintiéndose patética. A pesar de no ser el Palace, estaba hasta arriba de gente y casi no pudieron llegar a la barra hasta unos minutos después. Claire saludó al camarero y les entregó sus abrigos, este les puso dos copas. Kate miró a Claire, había dicho que nada de alcohol.

-Es solo un poco champagne.-Dijo haciendo que tomara su copa.-Te sentará bien.-Las dos se giraron al mismo tiempo para contemplar el televisor.-Mira a toda esa gente en Time Square, ¿has estado alguna vez en Nueva York?

Kate tardó en contestar, un tiempo precioso que había utilizado para acordarse de que sí que había estado en Nueva York, de con quién había estado y lo más importante,qué había hecho en ese viaje. No recordaba haber sido más feliz en toda su vida, aunque supiera de antemano que solo era parte del acuerdo que ambos habían decidido cumplir. Una semana, olvidándose de todo, de Filadelfia, sus trabajos, quienes eran, sus familias, Sam Austen, Miles, Claire, el periódico. Solo ellos dos. Y el resultado fue el de siempre. Cuando la semana terminó era como si ese espacio de tiempo nunca hubiera tenido lugar entre ellos. Cada uno volvió a sus rutinas y solo se habían visto justo hacía un mes en su apartamento. Algo había cambiado en Nueva York, aunque ninguno lo dijera. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para que sus encuentros hubieran pasado de ser parte de la rutina semanal a ser algo casual. Él ya no la llamaba como hacía antes de aquel viaje, ella no coqueteaba con él con tanta ligereza. Lo que pasó en Nueva York se quedó en Nueva York. Pero parte de todo aquello no iba a abandonarlos nunca.

-Sí.–Respondió como si despertara de un sueño profundo.-Una vez.-Tomó un sorbo de su copa y miró hacia los lados, evitando que Claire la viera de ese modo.

-¿Y cómo es? Me encantaría ir algún día.

-Es una ciudad mágica. Pero todo depende de con quién vayas.

-¿Con quién fuiste tú?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto comprendió quien era él.- ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco.-Sonrió a falta de algo mejor que hacer con su rostro.

-¿Y cómo llevas el hecho de que en unas horas estarás rumbo a Florida, la tierra de las palmeras y el sol?-Pensaba que de ese modo podría cambiar la cara, pero Kate parecía haber agotado su cota de expresiones por aquel día.

-Bien, supongo. Aunque no creo que vea muchas palmeras, ni mucho sol.-Apuró lo que le quedaba de copa, manteniéndola todavía en la mano. Claire la miró con una media sonrisa, mientras dejaba la suya en la barra.

-Espero que sigas tomando esas pastillas. Podrías quedarte embarazada si sigues teniendo tanto sexo sin control.-Kate la miró horrorizada, parecía que aquello sí que había tenido el efecto deseado en ella.

-No me refería a eso Claire y si no te importa deja mis pastillas al margen de esto.-Le dijo en un susurro, no estaba muy bien visto que una mujer fuera tan desinhibida en el tema sexual, por muy bohemio que fuera el sitio en el que se encontraban. Ella asintió, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de disgusto cuando sintió como un brazo la apretaba fuerte por el codo.

-¡Oh mierda!-Gritó Claire escondiéndose y mirando de soslayo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Kate poniéndose de puntillas, pero sin lograr ver nada que pudiera considerarse catastrófico. Claire se agachó y ella lo hizo también, por el bien de su brazo.

-Es ese….Straume.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó levantándose de nuevo, pero Claire hizo que bajara otra vez al suelo.

-Miles Straume. El redactor de sucesos del News, el que trabaja con el innombrable.-Kate dio una media sonrisa.

"El innombrable" era el apodo que le había puesto a James hacía ya un año, aunque cuando hablaban de él y Sam Austen estaba delante lo solían llamar gatito. _"¿Cómo está el gatito? ¿Sigue siendo tan esquivo? Le había preguntado Claire una mañana en el descanso de una reunión ante la atenta mirada de su padre. "Ronronea sin cesar toda la noche, pero cuando voy a levantarme se ha ido. Es un gatito muy frio. Aunque creo que es porque no ha encontrado a la gata adecuada. Tendré que ver qué es lo que necesita un gatito de verdad." A esto siguieron carcajadas de risas histéricas que terminaron con el carraspeo de su padre. _Kate se soltó del brazo de Claire y miró a los alrededores. Si suponía bien, ese Miles era un chico oriental y bastante irónico que le había tirado los tejos hacía unos meses, justo antes de saber quién era para James. Si es que era algo.

-Él no estará aquí, ¿verdad?-Preguntó con temor, mientras se colocaba el cabello.

-Creo que viene solo. Veras….es que hace un par de días, coincide con él en la cafetería de O´Maly, ya sabes, a donde voy a por nuestra comida en el trabajo, me pidió una cita, le dije que estaba ocupada, creo que le gusto, y ni siquiera me conoce.-Claire le miró y parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-Tal vez el innombrable le ha hablado de ti.-Claire la miró, aquello no le hacía la menor gracia.

-Él tampoco me conoce.

-El fin de año se acerca.–Dijo Kate mirando al televisor.

La cuenta atrás comenzó y todo el mundo gritó uno a uno los números del diez al cero a voz en grito. Ella solo miró aquella pantalla y luego bebió un sorbo de aquel champagne rancio, ya que su copa había sido rellenada justo para el fin de año. Se dio la vuelta para dejar la copa y cuando se volvió todo el mundo se abrazaba y besaba para felicitarse el año. Claire había desaparecido y la vio hablando con aquel Straume que tan poco le gustaba, aunque parecía todo lo contrario. Se apoyó en la barra y se sintió sola alrededor de toda esa gente. No conocía a nadie, y supo que había sido una mala idea salir aquella noche de casa. El camarero le sirvió un whisky y ella le miró extrañada.

-Yo no he pedido nada.

-Aquel caballero invita.

Miró hacía donde el hombre le indicaba y allí estaba él. Alzó su copa para brindar con ella, pero no hubo sonrisa, solo era un gesto formal, una manera casual de decir "feliz año nuevo". Ella tragó saliva y cogió la copa, devolviéndole el gesto, pero no bebió. Le dio una media sonrisa, que él no mostró. Cuando volvió a mirarle ya no estaba. Solo veía cabezas y más cabezas a su alrededor. Se puso de puntillas intentando buscarle, tal vez si le decía que lo sentía fuera capaz de perdonarla. Pero era imposible ver nada. Algunos confetis se le metieron en el escote y se los quitó con mal genio.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para coger su cartera, pediría un taxi y se largaría de allí ahora mismo. Cuando se dio la vuelta allí estaba él, pero sin copa. Se podía decir que había bebido lo suficiente por el brillo de sus ojos. Suponía que las Navidades tampoco eran sus fiestas favoritas. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, sacándola de aquel sitio entre pisotones, empujones y alguna que otra palabra mal sonante.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir sus labios en los suyos en cuanto salieron a la calle. Los besaba con urgencia, con frenesí, con necesidad. Como si haciendo aquello pudiera olvidarse de algo que estaba escondido muy dentro de sí mismo.  
>Kate no se resistió, al fin de cuentas deseaba lo mismo. Notaba su necesidad mucho más abajo y supo que aquella noche ninguno de los dos iba a dormir mucho. Lo que no sabía era que no acabarían en su apartamento aquella noche. Sin romper el beso la llevó hasta un callejón oscuro donde las farolas no dejaban su luz. La apoyó contra la pared, subiendo su vestido al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba los pantalones. Bajó sus medias y su ropa interior y la penetró con dureza, tanto, que por primera vez, aquello no le gustó. Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a moverse, lento en un principio, para posteriormente acelerar el ritmo de una manera vertiginosa, comenzó a sentir las oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.<p>

-Te odio-Le susurró al oído.-Te odio Kate.

Se estremecía cada vez que él se movía dentro de ella, cumplió con su boca en un beso sucio y excitante, al mismo tiempo que ella se apretaba contra él y llegaba al orgasmo, para poco después hacerlo él. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que él se separó de ella y se subió la cremallera de los pantalones, colocándose la camisa. Kate hizo lo propio con su ropa. Sabiendo de antemano que aquello no significaba nada.

-Te pediré un taxi.-Dijo fríamente sin mirarla.

Kate llegó a su apartamento a eso de la una y media de la madrugada. Tenía todo preparado para el día siguiente. Para el comienzo de la semana más frenética, estresante e intensa que iba a vivir junto a él. Le había dicho que la odiaba, dos veces. Ella también le odiaba y mucho. Más de lo que él seguramente sabía. Le odiaba tanto, que incluso aquel momento en el callejón le pareció mágico, a pesar de la dureza de sus caricias, solo por pasarlo junto a él. Le había parecido la manera más maravillosa de empezar 1963.


	6. Imprevistos que se convierten

_ Muchas gracias Joy...es bueno tener una nueva lectora...y debes sabes que los comentarios son siempre bienvendios, así que siempre que puedas me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas...Si que conozco Skatefiction, pero solo puede publicarse en inglés, y creo que la historia perdería su encanto en otro idioma...Fue mi amiga Mira quién me inspiró para hacer una historia basada en una canción, en un principio esta iba a ser corta, pero luego me di cuenta de que me encantaba escribirla y no quería que acabara nunca...Espero que sigas disfrutando...Gracias de nuevo. XD_

_**VI. Imprevistos que se convierten en previstos.**_

Llegó al aeropuerto a eso de las ocho, a pesar de que el maldito avión no salía hasta dos horas después. Era mejor eso, que quedarse dormido y perderlo. Era su segundo café de aquella mañana y no esperaba que fuera el último. Aquel aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente a esas horas. Unos que volvían y otros que se marchaban. Familias enteras despidiéndose después de las fiestas navideñas, amantes que se decían adiós hasta las próximas vacaciones o hasta que ahorraran lo que costaba el billete.  
>Particularmente había una pareja que tendría más o menos la misma edad que ellos tenían. Ella no pasaba de los veinticinco y él rozaba la treintena. La ternura con la que ella le miraba le recordaba a Kate cuando le había mirado algunas veces en las que no estaba enfadada con él o cuando simplemente no era consciente de que estaba despierto. Él era parecido a sí mismo, un tipo duro, pero que no podía evitar derretirse al mirar aquellos ojos. Tragó saliva y giró el rostro. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo testigo de algo que no le incumbía y en realidad era así. O tal vez le incumbía más de lo que quería creer.<p>

No podía dejar de mover la pierna, estaba nervioso. Nervioso por aquel viaje, aquella semana, y por tenerla otra vez solo para él. En exclusividad. Sin Sam Austen rondando por las esquinas, sin Claire, sin Miles. ¿Dónde se habría metido anoche? Sin nadie que pudiera ver lo que hacían, igual que en Nueva York. El mismo aeropuerto, el mismo café, la misma maleta, las mismas personas con los mismos problemas. Después de meses seguían haciendo lo mismo. Solo que esta vez irían en el mismo avión.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la puerta de embarque esperando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible. Media hora después, ella se sentaba dándole la espalda con su bolso de mano. Sacó la polvera aparentando que iba a empolvarse la nariz, solo para ver su reacción. Pero no se movió, simplemente carraspeó y ella cerró la polvera.

-Si te sirve de algo lo siento.-James sacó su paquete de cigarrillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Podía sentir el olor de su perfume envolviendo todo su ser y no hacía falta que la mirase para saber que había puesto esa expresión de niña buena que siempre utilizaba cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal. Seguro que llevaba utilizándola desde que era una cría con su padre y que a través de esa expresión su papaíto no había sido capaz de darle un no por respuesta. Por desgracia para ella él no era Sam Austen y además estaba de espaldas y no podía verla. Siempre conseguía de él lo que quería también, para que engañarnos a estas alturas. Era una consentida, lo había tenido todo desde que salió del vientre de su madre y era cuando se comportaba como la hija de papaíto cuando más la odiaba.

-No me sirve.-Respondió de forma seca. Ella se dio la vuelta, pero él no lo hizo, así que tuvo que conformarse con mirar su espalda. Cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, James notó el calor de su respiración a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Sabes? No lo decía en serio.-Su voz sonaba melosa, arrepentida, pero él no quería creerla, al menos de momento.

-¿Qué parte?-Preguntó con ironía. Ella levantó el rostro de nuevo y puso su mano en su hombro, notando como él se estremecía y rehusaba su contacto.

-La parte de que iba a contar lo que hiciste.-Ahora parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. No quería una escenita de pareja con un pequeño cabreo romántico, no en aquel lugar. Odiaba cuando las parejas hacían eso. Ellos no eran una pareja, no eran nada y no iba a permitir que siguiera usando sus armas para llevarle a su terreno. Lo que había hecho había ido mucho más allá que en cualquier otra ocasión.

-Ahora que lo pienso, todavía estás a tiempo, hay un teléfono ahí al lado.-Kate miró hacía el auricular, podía ir y hacer como que llamaba a ver qué cara ponía. Pero eso empeoraría aún más las cosas. Hacía solo unas horas le había tenido para ella sola otra vez, aunque en aquella ocasión había sido muy distinto. No iba a preguntarle que le había llevado a acorralarla contra aquel callejón y hacer lo que hizo, porque entonces ella tendría que explicar porque se dejó llevar y no le importó hacerlo en aquel lugar, aunque le pareciera rastrero y frio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a un punto, en aquello que compartían, que ni siquiera le importaba que fuera frio o agresivo en el sexo con tal de tenerlo con ella. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

-¿No es cierto que me odias, verdad?-James miró de reojo sabiendo que si se movía solo un centímetro se encontraría con sus ojos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando la vio en aquel bar supuso que tendría alguna copa de más y no le importaría lo que pasara. Se había propuesto salir de allí en cuanto la vio llegar con Claire, pero ni siquiera pudo evitar invitarla a aquella copa y luego fue como si su cuerpo se dirigiera al lugar exacto en el que ella estaba, aunque se había prometido que cruzaría la puerta solo y no miraría atrás. Se odiaba por ser tan débil cuando la tenía cerca. Se sentía como un auténtico gilipollas al estar tan a su merced. Decir aquellas palabras era mucho más sencillo que pensar en otras. Era más sencillo mantenerse frio y distante que reconocer que daba igual lo que intentara, lo que pensara hacer de antemano, incluso en un callejón lleno de cubos de basura, ratas y escombros se podía hacer el amor de aquella manera que solo podía sentir al hacerlo con ella. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en una chica?

-Sí que lo es. Muy cierto.-Kate vio algo de duda en aquella afirmación y suspiró de satisfacción. Él se dio cuenta de que acaba de perder otra vez.

-Bien. A pesar de que me odies, deberíamos tratar esta situación como adultos, porque eso es lo que somos, no somos niños.-En ese momento se dio la vuelta, quedando justo frente a ella. Kate se sorprendió por aquella mirada. Cuando ponía aquellos ojos, cuando la miraba así, sabía que el juego se había acabado.

-Eres tú la que ha intentado utilizar algo que te conté, que me costó mucho contarte, que nunca le había contado a nadie en realidad, para chantajearme.-Y tenía toda la razón. Había sido posiblemente el acto más ruin que había cometido en su vida. Pero él no se lo había puesto fácil.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No tenía otra opción. Me acorralaste.

-¿Qué yo te acorralé? Esto sí que tiene gracia. Siempre hay otra opción Kate.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación se dio cuenta de que su arrepentimiento era sincero. Ella le miraba suplicante, como si quisiera enmendar su error. Pero él no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

-Haz lo que quieras Kate. Cuando quieras llorar llora, cuando quieras insultarme, insúltame, cuando quieras odiarme, ódiame, cuando quieras follar conmigo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Se levantó y se alejó de ella. Kate se dio cuenta de que una señora de mediana edad también se había levantado junto con dos niños de no más de diez años que la miraba con horror tras escuchar la conversación que ambos habían mantenido.

Ni siquiera le esperó para embarcar. Cuando estaba sentada en su asiento, se dio cuenta que él pasaba de largo. Había elegido sitios separados. Como si fueran dos extraños. Separados incluso en aquel espacio tan pequeño. El piloto anunció la hora de salida y llegada a Miami y ella se acurrucó en el sillón y miró por la ventanilla mientras el avión comenzaba a moverse.

Fueron cuatro interminables horas de vuelo después cuando se desabrochó el cinturón y cogió su bolso de mano. Fue uno de los últimos en salir y le vio coqueteando con una de las azafatas que no paraba de sonreír. Ella también podía hacer eso, pero la verdad es que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le apetecía. Cuando llegó junto a ella casi pasó de largo y se dirigieron a recoger sus maletas. Ni siquiera la ayudó con la suya. Entonces, cuando estaban en la puerta de salidas, ella se paró. Él continuó andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no venía detrás. Se dio la vuelta y no estaba. Sin embargo, su maleta seguía allí de pie. Miró a los lados buscándola y preguntó a uno de los policías que estaban por allí, indicándole la puerta del baño de señoras. Cogió la maleta y esperó hasta que saliera, entrar en un baño de señoras era lo último que iba a hacer por ella y mucho menos hoy.  
>Tardó más de diez minutos en salir y cuando lo hizo no parecía encontrarse muy bien. James la miró preocupado. Tenía el rostro blanquecino y el pelo algo húmedo, con una toalla de papel se refrescaba el cuello.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó manteniendo su indiferencia.

-¿Acaso te importa? Dame mi maleta.-Se acercó para cogerla, pero la puso en el otro lado. Kate suspiró y le miró con odio.

-Yo la llevaré.-Dijo intentando parecer cortés.

-No necesito que la lleves, puedo sola, gracias.-Kate le quitó su maleta de las manos y tiró la toallita a la papelera.

-Como quieras. Pero la próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer, avisa, no tengo todo el día. –Siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso a su estado físico. Kate tuvo la sensación de que podría matarle allí mismo por imbécil y arrogante. Pero respiró hondo y caminó a una distancia prudencial de él.

-Gilipollas.

El taxista los miraba por el espejo retrovisor a ambos. Sentados el uno junto al otro a una distancia corta, pero tan intensa que aquel hombre adivinó que, o bien eran novios desde hacía años y habían discutido o llevaban poco tiempo e igualmente habían discutido. La chica, a juzgar por el taxista, no se encontraba muy bien de salud y el hombre parecía ajeno a esto. Los dos miraban por sus ventanillas, que ella había abierto ligeramente para recibir el aire en su rostro.

-¿Quiere mirar hacia la carretera?-James se había percatado de cómo miraba a Kate y no le gustó en absoluto. Ella volvió el rostro para mirarle y luego al hombre que hizo una mueca y se decidió a mirar la carretera.- No se le ha perdido nada aquí detrás.

-Su esposa no parece encontrarse bien. ¿Quiere que la lleve al hospital?-Se cruzó con los ojos de Kate. Al parecer el marido era uno de esos críos ricos que estaban demasiado ocupados con sus negocios como para prestar atención a los signos de su parienta.

-No soy su esposa. No somos nada. Solo compartimos el taxi para ahorrar gastos. Estoy bien.

-¿Puede acelerar esta cosa?-James miró por la ventanilla mientras apretaba los nudillos e intentaba calmar sus ansias por gritar aquel tipo y taparle la bocaza a ella.

-Estaremos en el hotel en cinco minutos, conozco un atajo.

En realidad fueron tres minutos, interminables para Kate, que necesitaba vaciar su estómago una vez más. James la miró de reojo, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. Cuando llegaron, el taxista les dio las maletas y cobró sus honorarios dejándoles en la puerta de un modesto hotel que estaba frente a la playa. Un lugar de ensueño para cualquiera. Para cualquiera menos para ellos. Kate empezó a respirar pesadamente y él no supo muy bien cómo dirigirse hacia ella después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos en las últimas horas. Kate le miró con odio, como si fuera idiota.

-¿Quieres ir a por las malditas llaves de mi habitación o prefieres que te vomite en los zapatos?-James guardó su cartera y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Podrías ser más amable para variar?

-Amable ahora mismo no es en lo primero que pienso. Date prisa de una maldita vez, joder.

Tardó cinco minutos en rellenar todo el papeleo y coger las llaves. Una vez fuera le dio la suya y Kate subió las escaleras sin ni siquiera acordarse de su maleta. La dejó sola el suficiente tiempo como para que él se diera una ducha rápida y encargara la cena para ambos al servicio de habitaciones. Cerró la suya y pegó en su puerta, que estaba justo al lado. No hubo contestación, ni siquiera un movimiento que denotara que iba abrirle.

-Kate, tengo tu maleta. Ábreme.

Escuchó pasos arrastrándose y la puerta se abrió solo un poco. Cuando entró estaba tirada en la cama, envuelta en la colcha y con la cabeza entre las almohadas. Dejó la maleta al lado del armario. Y no supo muy bien qué hacer a continuación, irse, quedarse, hablar, no hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. Por suerte llamaron a la puerta. Recogió la cena y entró el carrito hasta ocupar la mitad de la estancia. Levantó la tapa solo para ver si el pedido había sido atendido correctamente. Ternera asada con patatas y verduras del tiempo. Ensalada para ella, era lo único que solía cenar. Una botella de vino y pan blanco. Había pedido pudin de manzana que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Pero desde el otro lado de la habitación una voz le dijo que el encargo podía tirarlo por el retrete si le apetecía.

-Tapa eso ahora mismo si no quieres que te lo lance a la cara.-James la miró. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para hablar. James dejó la tapa sobre el plató sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Gritó.

-Mi problema eres tú. Estoy vomitando y se te ocurre traer comida. Vete a tu habitación y disfruta del festín. Si no tapas eso voy a echar el estómago por la boca, porque ya no me queda nada.-Sollozó. Y por un instante tuvo lástima de ella, de su estado. Pero, qué podía hacer, no era médico. Ni siquiera había tenido que cuidar nunca a nadie como para tener experiencia y utilizarla en este caso. Era una situación nueva a la que no pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse con ella.

-He pedido..-Comenzó de nuevo. Ella levantó el rostro y casi estuvo a punto de tirarle con una de las almohadas. Pero desechó la idea al verle. Estaba como perdido, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar aquello.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó más serena.

-Sabía que no querrías comer, pero a lo mejor más tarde…

-¿Tengo pinta de ir a comer más tarde James?-Volvió a ponerse de los nervios. La verdad es que no tenía pinta de nada en esos momentos. Su rostro estaba tan blanquecino que incluso a esa distancia podía distinguir sus pecas y sus labios estaban tan pálidos que parecían los de un cadáver.

-Te he pedido una infusión.-Ella se incorporó al escucharle, él ni siquiera la miraba, le daba casi vergüenza decir aquello, pero ya estaba hecho. Sí, había pensado en ella, en su malestar y ahora ella lo sabía. Y podía decir que parecía menos enfadada.- Tal vez mejore tu estómago.-Kate le miró y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Puedes dármela?

Él se acercó con la taza y ella se colocó de tal manera que soportara el mareo y no derramara nada en aquella cama. Tomó un sorbo, estaba realmente caliente, pero por ahora parecía que no iba a echarla. Buena señal. James la miró solo un segundo y ella le dio un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Gracias. ¿He estado un poco horrible, verdad?-Preguntó buscando sus ojos. Él se sentó junto a ella y sonrió.

-Que va. Has estado encantadora.-Ambos sonrieron.

-¿De quién fue la idea de habitaciones separadas?

-¿De quién crees?-James la miró y ella comprendió.

-Mi padre es un capullo.

-La primera cosa que dices hoy realmente sensata.-Sonrió y ella le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero es mi padre James. No lo olvides.

-Lo sé. ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejo en la mesita, mientras volvía a acostarse.

-No mucho. He tenido malestar de estómago desde que era niña pero esto es…realmente asqueroso.

-Tal vez sean esas pastillas que tomas. Puede que te hayan sentado mal.-Le miró de reojo, era la primera vez que hablaban de aquello.

-Si no tomara esas píldoras, tú y yo estaríamos en problemas.-Dijo colocando las almohadas y esquivando sus ojos.

-Benditas píldoras entonces.-Se levantó para crear la distancia física que ahora mismo los dos necesitaban. Kate sabía que esa era la forma que tenía de decir que no quería seguir con aquella conversación y puesto que a ella tampoco le hacía ilusión tocar el tema, estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si echas el carro un poco más hacía el final, creo que te dejaré que cenes aquí.-James la miró, pero había cerrado los ojos.

-De todos modos iba a quedarme, mi habitación no tiene televisor.

Kate parecía dormida cuando sacó el carro fuera para que se lo llevaran. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y apagó el televisor. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera por la lámpara de la mesita que ella seguía teniendo encendida. Se asomó por la ventana. El mar estaba algo embravecido, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el mar. Aquel lugar era muy distinto a Filadelfia. Podría irse y acostarse en su cama, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarla sola estando enferma. Así que, viendo que estaba ocupando la mitad de la cama, como hacía siempre, y no quería molestarla, cogió el sillón dispuesto a pasar la noche en el.

-Si vas a quedarte deja de moverte de una vez y metete en la cama.-Aquella voz parecía venir desde otro lugar. James sonrió.

-¿Y donde pretendes que lo haga? La tienes toda para ti.-Kate se apartó ocupando el lado derecho. Él entonces se quitó la camisa y los pantalones que dejó descuidadamente en el sillón y se metió dentro. Sonrió. Aquella situación era bastante irónica. Ella sabía que se estaba riendo, así que se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nunca hemos dormido juntos…ya sabes…Sin antes habernos divertido un poco.-La miró de forma sugerente y ella le dio una mirada que decía que era estúpido si creía que tenía el cuerpo para un meneo.

-Creo que he tenido mucha diversión hoy. En el aeropuerto, en el avión, en el taxi, en la habitación. Se acabó el humor por esta noche.

-Muy bien, nada de humor. ¿No tendrás nada contagioso, verdad?-Kate le miró con odio y tosió a su lado. Él se apartó un poco divertido. Vio su sonrisa en su rostro y comprendió que tal vez esto era una especie de tregua y no iba a desperdiciarla. Ya tendrían tiempo de discutir, seguro.

-Pues no tengo la menor idea, pero si te contagias eso me hará la mujer más feliz del mundo. Así yo podré reírme de ti.

-Pecosa, solo estaba bromeando.-Kate le miró. Era la primera vez en días que utilizaba aquel estúpido apodo para dirigirse a ella. Se acercó, intentando parecer que buscaba un poco de calor debido a su enfermedad. Él dejó que lo hiciera y le pasó el brazo por la cabeza, hasta que ella estaba recostada en su pecho y podía deleitarse abrazando su cuerpo, que había echado tanto de menos en todo ese tiempo. Echaba de menos esto, no el sexo y eso era realmente preocupante viniendo de él. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. Aquel día había sido demasiado agotador para ambos.


	7. No puedo alejarme de ti

_**VII. No puedo alejarme de ti.**_

Había alquilado un coche para que pudieran desplazarse más cómodamente por Miami. En realidad para que pudiera desplazarse él porque ella aún no se había recuperado de aquel malestar. Por las mañanas parecía peor. La había dejado dormida a eso de las ocho de la mañana y había decidido recorrer el solo la ciudad. Tenía una cita con la abogada de la familia de los Jones para que le diera toda la información que tenía sobre el caso y sobre el asesino que había sido condenado a cadena perpetua y a pagar una indemnización millonaria a la familia. La abogada lo había recibido en su bufete y tras pasar una hora charlando había decidido volver al hotel.

Llamó a su habitación y no quiso insistir mucho, tal vez estuviera dormida, aunque eran más de las doce. Decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores y de ese modo relajarse un poco. Hacía calor aquella mañana, se remangó la camisa y enseguida la vio con la cámara en mano haciendo fotos a todo lo que tenía a vista. James la observó desde el otro lado de la playa. Llevaba unos short en color azul y una camisa blanca de manga larga, el pelo recogido en una coleta y estaba descalza caminando en la arena. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, enfocó el objetivo y disparó. James se quejó y se acercó, pero sin tocar la arena.

-¡Vamos Ford, no te picará ningún cangrejo!-Su sonrisa sincera aquella mañana le hizo preguntarse a donde iba a llevarles aquellos días juntos. ¿Qué esperaría ella de él? ¿Qué esperaba él de todo aquello? El sonido del disparador sonó hasta cuatro veces y apartó la cámara de su rostro para mirarle. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que no soportaba que le hicieran fotos, pero era imposible resistirse cuando le tenía delante. No podía negar que era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida y que vestido con aquella camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y los pantalones negros perfectamente enmarcados en su cuerpo, ¿quién podría dejar de hacerle fotos? La brisa del mar jugaba con sus cabellos que el sol teñía en aquel lugar de un color más claro y sus ojos parecían más azules con aquella luz. Era como esos modelos de los anuncios de los edificios que había visto en Nueva York, solo que mucho más guapo. Mucho más interesante por todo lo que ella sabía que ocultaba tras aquella mirada.

-¿Hay cangrejos aquí?-Preguntó mirando la arena. Ella sonrió, acercándose un poco hacía donde estaba. ¿Qué coño tenía aquella playa que hacía que pareciera distinta? ¿Estaría todavía en la cama y despertaría como lo hacía siempre? ¿Solo?

-Quítate los zapatos y sonríe.-Otra fotografía para guardar entre sus recuerdos. Igual que tenía muchas imágenes, momentos y conversaciones ocultas en algún lugar de su alma. No sabía si él también guardaba algún recuerdo de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Solo sabía que aquella mañana los recuerdos que iba a guardar parecían más dulces. Aunque no podía asegurar que al final del día pensara los mismo. Con ellos dos nunca se sabía.

-Kate, ya sabes que odio que me fotografíes.-Dijo pareciendo malhumorado. Ella guardó la cámara en la funda y le miró algo disgustada. Como si le hubiera quitado su pasatiempo favorito. La miró con timidez y ella pareció no encontrar el cierre de aquella maldita funda. Se estaba peleando con la cámara a falta de algo mejor con lo que pelearse. Él se acercó y la ayudó. Enganchando perfectamente la correa.-Parece que estás mejor.

-Me encuentro genial. Este aire es estupendo.-Ahora miró alrededor de la playa y le agarró de las manos, intentando tirar de él, pero no se movía y era mucho más pesado que ella. James le dio una media sonrisa y ella siguió intentado que hiciera algo divertido para variar.-Vamos James, un poquito de arena en tus preciosos pies no te matará.

-No hemos venido a estar en la playa. Tenemos trabajo y hoy no has cumplido muy bien tu deber.-Kate dejó de tirar de él y le miró mientras acariciaba sus manos. Sonrió como aquella niña consentida que era. En ese momento podría imaginársela con diez años menos pidiendo a su padre poder dormir en casa de alguna amiga con la escusa de irse por ahí a ver a algún chico. Su rostro sería más inocente, seguramente menos altivo, pero al mirar a su padre seguro que también a él le había intentado convencer de aquella manera. Por alguna razón hubiera deseado conocer a la Kate adolescente, con la cara cubierta de pecas y una cerveza en la mano.

-Estoy fotografiando.-James sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gaviotas, arena, gente. Son otras cosas lo que debes fotografiar.-Intentaba parecer malhumorado al decir aquello, pero ella sabía que le importaba muy poco si hoy se había quedado allí en vez de hacer su trabajo.

-He estado enferma.-Dijo ahora más seria. Y él recordó que era cierto, había estado enferma, pero no parecía muy enferma ahora.

-No le tendré en cuenta por ser tú.-Ella volvió a tirar de él y se soltó de ella, con lo que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas en la arena, si no fuera porque la cogió a tiempo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Kate le miró con sorpresa en un principio y luego vio su sonrisa. Se movió un poco como si intentara escapar y luego se abrazo a él, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y poniéndose de puntillas para poder abarcarle mejor. Él acarició su espalda sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en el suyo y en aquel momento sintió unas tremendas ganas de desnudarla allí mismo y hacerle el amor, pero no como en aquel callejón, quería que fuera distinto. Quería acariciar todo su cuerpo y sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos. Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos temiendo que ella notara su necesidad.-Oye, tengo una pregunta-Dijo acariciándole el cabello.-¿Qué se trae entre manos tu amiguita Claire con Miles?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Le dijo al oído como si no supiera a que se refería. Kate había esperado otro tipo de pregunta. Sobre ellos, no sobre Claire y ese Miles.

-Vamos, las mujeres os lo contáis todo.-Kate volvió a su posición anterior y le miró de nuevo.-¿No le has hablado de mí?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Preguntó ahora no muy convencida de que aquella fuera la pregunta que quería responder. ¿Qué si le había hablado de él? ¿Cuándo no lo había hecho?

-No sé. Porque….porque...-En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que ella no iba a contestarle. La intimidad que habían compartido hacía solo unos segundos se había ido, al igual que la arena siendo arrastrada por el mar al entrar en la playa.-¿No me digas que no le has contado lo nuestro?-Kate frunció el ceño. ¿A que llamaba él "lo nuestro"? Por momentos conseguía que pasara de adorarle a odiarle en solo un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo le ponían nombre a eso que compartían? No lo habían hecho nunca, ni siquiera en Nueva York, el momento en el que habían estado más cercanos el uno con el otro. Si se proponía amargarle el día lo estaba consiguiendo. Ya sabía que todo era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad, la tormenta siempre tenía que estallar entre ellos, daba igual si hacía un sol cálido como el de aquella mañana, la tormenta siempre aparecía.

-No cuento las cosas que no tienen importancia.-La dureza con la que dijo aquello le sorprendió hasta a ella. No había sido su intención que sonara tan rudo, tan frio. Kate le miró descubriendo que aquella mirada que decía "no te acerques" había vuelto a él. Intentó acercarse, pero él se aparto y se dio media vuelta.

-Voy a volver a mi habitación. Tengo que redactar algunas cosas.

-¡James!….No quería decir…..¡No quiero que pienses que no eres importante para mí!-Gritó tan fuerte como pudo sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Cuando se trataba de ser crueles el uno con el otro se daban la mano. Pero en esta ocasión ella había ido más allá.

-¡Todo claro Kate!-Respondió levantando la mano y sin dejar de caminar.-Mejor así-Dijo en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar.

Pasaron el resto del día cada uno en su habitación. Kate podía oír el ruido de la máquina de escribir al otro lado, además de algún que otro "Son of the Bitch" tan característico de su persona. Decidió que aquella noche debía ser diferente, tenían que intentar dejar de lado su orgullo y simplemente comportarse como dos adultos capaces de olvidar sus diferencias evidentes y pasar un buen rato. Así que se dio una ducha.  
>Escogió de entre sus vestidos uno que fuera adecuado para una cena informal. El azul marino era perfecto. Si no fuera porque tuvo que meter estomago para poder cerrarse la cremallera lateral. ¿Cuánto había engordado en las últimas semanas? Se terminó de pintar los labios frente al espejo y cogió su cartera, mientras miraba el reflejo impecable que le daba el espejo. Cinco segundos después estaba pegando en su puerta.<p>

James había escuchado el ruido de la ducha, el abrir de puertas y los tacones de Kate moviéndose por la habitación. Maldita sea, no podía concentrarse con tanto ruido. Aquel hotel tenía las paredes de cartón. Algo a tener en cuenta si tenía oportunidad de acostarse con ella en esos días. Poco probable, la verdad, pero no había que perder la esperanza, y él en esta ocasión no iba a hacerlo. Se recostó en la silla con las manos tras la nuca intentando pensar como seguir el artículo, llevaba solo medio folio en las horas que había estado allí solo. Diez veces había arrancado el papel de la máquina, las mismas veces que había puesto en marcha el encendedor para fumar. Llamaron a la puerta y se levantó de un salto. Al abrirla no pudo por menos que quedarse sin habla. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta y el otro en la cadera, observando que no llevaba uno de esos vestidos sugerentes que solía llevar a las fiestas en las que la había visto. No podía decir que no le gustara lo que ahora veía. Más que eso. La apariencia inocente y a la vez dulce de aquella Kate le hizo sentir una sensación rara. Algo que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó con gesto serio. No parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido en la playa aquel mediodía.

-He decidió invitarte a cenar.-Él la dejó pasar. Kate se sorprendió por el olor fuerte a tabaco de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacía la ventana, corriendo la cortina y abriéndola de par en par.-¿Te has fumado todo el Estado de Florida?

-No podía concentrarme con el ruido que estabas haciendo.-La miró de arriba abajo con indiferencia.- ¿Tanto para nada?

-Di lo que quieras. Pero estoy preciosa y lo sabes, te he visto la cara.

-No has visto nada.-Dijo malhumorado.

-Lo que tú digas. He reservado en un restaurante que el recepcionista dice que es una maravilla. Está a solo quince minutos de aquí, podremos ir dando un paseo.

-Prefiero dejarlo para otro día.-Se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a la máquina de escribir de nuevo. Removiendo entre los papeles como si buscara algo importante.

-Pero he reservado.-Dijo colocándose junto a la mesa del escritorio con la voz rota.- ¿No puedes aunque sea por un día hacer que esto es divertido y que nos llevamos bien?-Levantó la vista de aquellos papeles y suspiró.

-¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo tú?

-Me he dicho que nunca he estado en Miami, y creo que eres la única persona con la que querría estar aquí. Tú conoces esta ciudad y quiero que me la muestres, igual que me enseñaste Nueva York. ¿Sabes que podrías haberte ganado la vida como guía turístico?-Kate sonrió y él le dio una mueca para decirle que aquel comentario era muy gracioso, pero no estaba para bromas después de lo que había tenido que soportar aquella mañana.

-A lo mejor lo hago. O tal vez te cobre por los servicios prestados.

-Entonces yo haré lo mismo.

-Creo que no hablamos de lo mismo pecosa. En algunos Estados lo que insinúas te lleva a la cárcel.–Ella entornó los ojos y él la miró de arriba abajo con picardía, centrándose en las curvas no disimuladas que aquel vestido prendaba en ella. El tenía una idea mejor que salir a cenar e incluía desvestirla y recorrer su piel desnuda con su boca.

-Dejémonos de cháchara. ¿Vas a venir o qué?

Al final, como siempre, había logrado convencerle. Paseaban por las calles alumbradas de Miami que en ese momento tenía una temperatura algo atípica. Hacía frio. Más del que él le había dicho que haría en un lugar como aquel, lleno de palmeras, playas y sol a todas horas. Pero estaban en pleno invierno y en todos los lugares acababa llegando.

El restaurante resultó ser un lugar exquisito donde degustaron la mejor cena que habían compartido. Apenas hablaron, solo se miraban de vez en cuando para intercambiar alguna información sobre alguno de los variopintos clientes de aquel sitio. Kate no paró de reír en toda lo noche, sobre todo con el aspecto de un hombre de más de cincuenta años que solo podía distinguirse de su traje de color negro por sus dientes al sonreír. Estaba chamuscado de tanto tomar el sol y le acompañaba una rubia oxigenada de enormes pechos nada naturales que se había pasado con las copas y el maquillaje, en cierto modo le recordó a ella en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre y James pareció darse cuenta, porque sonrió abiertamente para su disgusto.

-¡Déjalo ya!-Dijo ella evitando sonreír mordiéndose el labio.

-Es igual que tú…..¿Cuantos crees que se habrá tomado?-Respondió él acercándose ahora más a ella casi como si estuvieran compartiendo un mensaje secreto.

-James…

Él la miró a los ojos y entonces ella le besó. Por suerte estaban en una zona reservada de esas con sillones enterizos de piel donde las parejas suelen compartir la cena y algo más. El beso se estaba prolongando lo suficiente como para que fuera el camarero quien carraspera para decirles que aquello no era adecuado. Se miraron a los ojos y él entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Pidió la cuenta y salieron de nuevo a la calle. El camino de vuelta fue mucho más rápido que el de ida. Aunque fueron más rápidos, tardaron más en llegar. Acababan besándose en cada rincón de la calle. Hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kate y ella abrió con sumo cuidado. Él pareció darse cuenta de que en aquella ocasión no quería que nada fuera rápido e iba a complacerla en todo lo que pidiera. Y ni siquiera le importaba que fuera ella la que llevara las riendas aquella noche, la que le dijera como debían pasar las cosas entre ellos en ese momento. No le importó. Aunque sabía que iba a tener que poner mucho control por su parte para no acabar haciendo lo que más deseaba.  
>Se desnudaron despacio, besando el camino de piel que iban dejando libre. Kate se estremecía con cada toque que él le proporcionaba de una manera que a ambos les sorprendió. Gemía como si estuviera lista desde hacía minutos. Sus ojos reflejaban una serenidad que no había visto nunca al hacer el amor con ella, tal vez había decido darse por vencida, igual que lo había hecho él. No quería seguir luchando por ocultar lo que era evidente para los dos, pero que ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Se deshizo del sostén y lo tiró al suelo y comprobó que algo era distinto, aunque tampoco le dio importancia. Acarició sus pechos con deseo mientras iba plantando besos y lamiendo el sendero que conducía hasta su abdomen y más abajo. Kate comenzó a jadear hasta que estuvo a punto de gritar. James se dio cuenta de que estaba casi al borde y volvió para besar su cuello y sus labios. Ella rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, mientras le invitaba a seguir, moviendo sus caderas contra su excitación. Esto era mucho más de lo que podía soportar y con suavidad se hundió dentro de ella. Entrelazo su mano con la suya mientras comenzaba a moverse y Kate rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas, proporcionándole más sitio y dándoles mayor placer.<p>

Un conjunto de jadeos, gemidos, besos e intercambio de nombres fue la sintonía de aquella noche. Una noche que había sido totalmente distinta, en todos los sentidos posibles de imaginar.


	8. ¿Me amarás mañana?

_**VIII. ¿Me amarás mañana?**_

Kate se había despertado arropada por sus brazos y envuelta en su cuerpo por primera vez desde que se conocían y se dio cuenta de que podría pasar el resto de su vida de ese modo. Sensación que hizo que se sintiera algo incómoda y satisfecha al mismo tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar su rostro sereno mientras dormía, quitándole el cabello que siempre terminaba por caer por su rostro. Acarició sus mejillas y se levantó, cogiendo la camisa de James que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se la puso abrochándose los botones y aspirando el aroma impregnado en ella.  
>Después de salir del baño, se asomó por la ventana. Para ser las nueve de la mañana estaba algo oscuro aún. Se quedó perpleja al ver que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve. Era increíble que en un lugar como aquel todo estuviera blanco por la nieve. ¿Playa con nieve? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Se dio la vuelta y se echó encima de él, besando su rostro caliente por las horas de sueño.<p>

-James….-Rozó su mejilla con su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras acariciaba sus brazos desnudos. Se movió, pero no parecía con la intención de despertar. Comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios y él pareció reaccionar.

-Ummmm.-Fue todo lo que escuchó de él.

-Ha nevado James.-Le susurró al oído. Él levanto un poco la cabeza y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Ella sonrió. Su rostro reflejaba una alegría propia de una niña el día de Navidad, en realidad era un poco así. Ella esperaba que se levantara, un poco de entusiasmo, pero volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las almohadas para disgusto de Kate.

-Kate no estoy para bromas, tengo sueño.-Dijo con voz ronca todavía por el sueño. Ella suspiró y él siguió durmiendo, haciendo poco caso a lo que decía.

-Pero es verdad. Nunca había visto algo así. La playa está cubierta de nieve.

Kate volvió a levantarse y miró de nuevo por la ventana. James se dio cuenta de que había perdido el peso de su cuerpo. Tenía en mente cosas mejores que hacer que mirar por la ventana. Pero ella parecía entusiasmada y al verla vestida solo con su camisa descubrió que solo podría hacer que volviera con él a la cama si también se levantaba. Se desprendió de la colcha y se acercó hacía la ventana donde ella estaba.

-¡Joder!-Dijo acercándose más al cristal. Tenía razón, había nevado. -¿Qué coño ha pasado?

-Nieve.-Dijo ella girándose para mirarle.

-Ya lo veo listilla.-James se volvió para mirarla, pero no estaba mirándole a la cara. Él carraspeó.- ¿Qué?

-Podrías ponerte algo encima.-Kate sonrió mientras contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. James se fijo en que se había sonrojado. Era algo extraño, porque podrían reconocer cada parte del cuerpo del otro incluso a oscuras.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de intenciones.-No vamos a salir de aquí en todo el día.

-¿Eso es un hecho? ¿Qué hay del trabajo?

-¿Qué piensas fotografiar? ¿La nieve? Aprovecharemos el día para hacer otras cosas.-Esa mirada llena de sensualidad hizo que supiera a qué cosas se refería, pero prefería seguir aquel juego y que él se lo explicara con detalle.

-¿Qué cosas?-Su voz sonaba cargada de una predisposición que no quería que fuera tan visible. Pero era algo tarde para ocultar lo que los dos muy bien sabían.

-Ya sabes…-Dijo acercándose por detrás y comenzando a besar su cuello. Sus manos abrazaban su cintura y ella inclinó su cuerpo para sentirlo aún más cerca. James comenzó a besar su cuello con deseo, apartando sus cabellos.-Eso que tú y yo hacemos tan bien. Anoche fue…

-¿Qué fue?-Preguntó con la voz entrecortada. James se sentía mucho más dispuesto a decir todo aquello ahora que no podía verla de frente. Las manos de Kate estaban en su cabello, invitándole a seguir con aquellas caricias.

-Distinto.-Dijo él mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones de su propia camisa, aquellos que estaban más cerca de su estómago y su ombligo, haciendo que un cosquilleo repentino se hiciera presa de todo su ser.

-Es posible.

James le desabrochó la camisa por completo y dejó que cayera al suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente y el mar iba tragándose la nieve que había cubierto de blanco la playa.

La mañana había proseguido sin que ellos fueran testigos de lo que ocurría tras aquellas cuatro paredes. James estaba sentado en la cama con su cuerpo apoyado en el cabecero, ella permanecía sentada sobre él. Compartieron un par de miradas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Se abrazó a él, mientras sentía sus manos en su espalda, acariciándola dulcemente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo James?-Preguntó a la ligera, pero con la intención de que la comunicación de aquella noche y de las primeras horas de aquel día siguiera entre ambos.

-Ahora mismo nada.-Respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia a todo aquello que habían compartido más allá del sexo de otras veces. Él sabía que algo había cambiado, al igual que ella, pero reconocerlo abiertamente no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir.

-Estoy hablando totalmente en serio.-Kate se sentó en la cama junto a él, dejando atrás aquellas caricias. Era increíble que fueran capaces de decirse tantas cosas con las caricias, las miradas, los besos que compartían y sin embargo no pudieran expresarlo verbalmente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enfada por la forma en que cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana. Se giro para mirarla, cubriendo ahora también su propio cuerpo. Si ella no le dejaba ver, él tampoco iba a darle un show privado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?-Preguntó algo nervioso, mientras tiraba de la colcha de la que ella se había apropiado.

-¿Eres consciente de que esto ha dejado de ser solo sexo? Se ha convertido en algo más y aunque puedas decir lo contrario, no te creeré.-Lo que no podía dejar de reconocer es que era capaz de leer su mente sin ni siquiera mirarle. ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso?

-Si lo sabes tú todo, ¿para que me preguntas?-Intentó buscar sus cigarrillos en el cajón de la mesilla, pero solo encontró algunos papeles, un cepillo para el pelo y aquel frasco de píldoras. Lo cerró de la misma manera que lo había abierto.

-¿Esto no estará pasando como en Nueva York, verdad?-Kate le miró, pero él estaba distraído haciendo como si aquel encendedor estuviera estropeado y fuera una prioridad arreglarlo. Kate le odiaba cuando hacía aquello. Se lo quitó de las manos y le miró con furia.- ¿No será igual que entonces cuando volvamos, no?

-No lo sé Kate.-Eso era cierto, no tenía la menor idea de nada. Esta respuesta no le gustó en absoluto.- Las cosas entre tú y yo nunca son como deberían ser.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo con una sonrisa posando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. James creía que iba a besarle y se acercó, pero ella lo esquivó.- No esa idea. Hay un sitio cerca de aquí. Una tienda de discos.-La miró extrañado y confuso. ¿Para que necesitaban una tienda de discos?

-¿Para qué coño queremos una tienda de discos?-Preguntó con disgusto.

-No vengas si no quieres, pero yo no puedo estar encerrada todo el santo día desnuda y practicando sexo.-Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no? Este es mi deseo de Navidad.

-En Navidad no se piden deseos.-Dijo ella evitando sonreír. Él la miró de arriba abajo, siendo él quien ahora tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo dulcemente.

-Sí que se piden y por primera me han concedido lo que pedí.-Le dio un suave beso en los labios y Kate le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué nevera en Florida?-Preguntó divertida. Estaba claro que no iba a lograr convencerla. No sabía que quería buscar exactamente en una tienda de discos, pero si con ello conseguía que estuviera contenta y volvieran cuanto antes a la habitación, le daría ese gusto.

James se levantó y le tiró una de las almohadas en la cara. Kate sonrió mientras le veía entrar en el baño. Se quedó mirando al techo ni sabía cuánto, hasta que él salió vestido y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-¿Tanta prisa para quedarte mirando la arañas del techo?-Preguntó mientras se ponía el reloj en la muñeca. Kate se levantó y corrió hasta el baño.

-¡Solo un segundo!-Grito cuando ya estaba dentro.

La tienda de discos estaba dos calles más abajo. Por suerte ella no había olvidado llevarse en su maleta un gorro de lana en azul celeste con los guantes a juego, James por el contrario caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Lo que no había pensado es que nevaría, así que tuvieron que andar con cuidado por las heladas aceras para evitar caerse en sendas ocasiones. Él se pasó casi todo el camino maldiciendo y ella sonreía cuando se daba cuenta de que no la miraba. Era mejor no burlarse de él en una ocasión como aquella. Ella sabía de antemano que no era recomendable pasar por debajo de los edificios cuando había nevado y el sol comenzaba a picar, lo cual significaba que la nieve comenzaba a deshacerse, pero él no parecía muy instruido en materia de nieve, y ya que eligió caminar pegado a las cornisas, recibió una cantidad importante de nieve en la cabeza y parte de los hombros.

-¡¿Pero qué coño..?-Dijo mirando hacia arriba y apartándose de un salto. Kate le miró y se puso la mano en la boca para no reírse. Él la miró, sabiendo que aquello le hacía mucha gracia, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

-¡Oh!-Dijo ella acercándose para limpiarle la nieve que se había adherido a su abrigo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí arriba tirándome nieve?-Preguntó casi gritando. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y ella puso su expresión seria para que él no se sintiera ridículo, pero cuando se ponía de ese modo no podía evitar sonreír. Era como un niño pequeño que se sentía amenazado cuando las cosas no ocurrían como había previsto.

-Sí, todo un grupo de niños de un colegio de la ciudad han decidido darte una paliza. ¿Tú qué crees? –Se sacudió el cabello y se limpio la cara.-Deberías saber que en sitios como este donde casi nunca nieva, el sol la deshace enseguida y en cuanto eso ocurre, los tejados se convierten en campo de batalla. No deberías ir tan pegado a las cornisas.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una especialista en todo, cariño? Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-¿Me hubieras creído?-Preguntó ella dándole una mirada significativa.

-Posiblemente no. Pero estoy empapado por tu culpa.

-Claro.-Dijo ella apartándose y secándole el rostro con un pañuelo. Él dejó que lo hiciera como si aquello le disgustara y mucho.-La tienda está detrás de esa esquina.

-¡Maldita nieva del carajo! Te dije que deberíamos quedarnos en la habitación.

-Y yo ya te dije que no vinieras si no querías.-La arrogancia de aquella frase y la expresión de su rostro hizo que tuviera el deseo de réplica. Abrió la boca para decirle que se volvía, que fuera ella solita, ya que era tan especialista en catástrofes naturales y fenómenos meteorológicos, a visitar esa maldita tienda de discos. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó caminando hacía la esquina donde se divisaba el cartel de la tienda en forma de vinilo y ella resopló siguiéndole ahora que iba más despegado de las cornisas.

Entraron y el propietario los miró como si fueran sus primeros clientes en semanas. Kate se fue directa a la zona de discos, y él la siguió con la mirada, mientras abría la nevera donde tenían las bebidas frías. Cogió algunas cervezas mientras ella buscaba entre las reliquias de los años cuarenta.

Desde algún lugar de aquella tienda se podía escuchar música. Una canción que al menos él no había escuchado, aunque seguro que ella sí. Pero en cuanto aquella mujer comenzó a cantar, supo quién era. Claro que lo sabía, de hecho aquella canción la había oído en alguna ocasión, aunque no recordaba dónde ni cuándo, pero seguro que había sido con ella.

_Tonight you're mine completely __  
><em>_You give your love so sweetly __  
><em>_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes __  
><em>_But will you love me tomorrow? _

_Esta noche eres mío completamente __  
><em>_Me das tu amor tan suavemente __  
><em>_Esta noche la luz del amor esta en tus ojos __  
><em>_Pero ¿me amarás mañana?_

Ella levantó la vista solo unos segundos para mirarle, y para su sorpresa, él también estaba mirándola.

_Is this a lasting treasure __  
><em>_Or just a moment's pleasure? __  
><em>_Can I believe the magic of your sighs? __  
><em>_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_¿Es este un tesoro duradero? __  
><em>_¿O solo un momento de placer? __  
><em>_¿Puedo creer en la magia de tus suspiros? __  
><em>_¿Me amarás mañana?_

Aquella letra les estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que ellos se hacían. Y The Shirelles estaban siendo valientes por los dos. Solo esa cantante era capaz de recitar aquellas frases dándoles un sentido mucho más mágico. Kate volvió a buscar entre los discos sin recordar qué estaba buscando exactamente. Él miró a la pila que tenía enfrente sin saber si eran de soul o de rock. Malditas fueran The Shirelles.

_Tonight with words unspoken __  
><em>_You say that I'm the only one __  
><em>_But will my heart be broken __  
><em>_When the night meets the morning Sun? _

_Esta noche con palabras no dichas __  
><em>_dices que yo soy la única __  
><em>_¿Pero se romperá mi corazón __  
><em>_cuando la noche se reúna con el sol de la mañana?_

Bonita pregunta. La noche siempre lo hacía todo más fácil en el caso de ellos dos. Eran capaces de darlo todo sin pensar demasiado en el momento en el que la mañana llegara.

_I'd like to know that your love __  
><em>_Is love I can be sure of __  
><em>_So tell me now ,and I won't ask again __  
><em>_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Me gustaría saber que tu amor __  
><em>_Es amor en el que puedo confiar __  
><em>_Así que dímelo ahora y no te preguntare otra vez. __  
><em>_¿Me amarás mañana?_

Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería saber y él no parecía por la labor de querer contestar. James pensó que tal vez había quedado con aquel tipo para que en cuento los viera entrar pusiera esa jodida canción. Estaba escrita para ellos. Se quitó la idea de la cabeza con ironía cuando cogió entre sus manos el nuevo éxito de Elvis. "Can´t help falling in love".

-¿No puedo evitar enamorarme?-James se giró para ver al propietario de la tienda junto a él. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, medio calvo y que vestía una camisa con motivos poco acertados para aquel día, palmeras y algunos pájaros. Tenía la cara amable y le miraba como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro. James miró la caratula del disco y luego hizo una mueca disgusto.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó como si no fuera con él. Kate observaba la escena desde una estantería contigua. El hombre cogió el disco y lo observó como si estuviera buscando una manera adecuada de convencerle que debía comprarlo y al ver a la joven que le acompañaba supo que tenía una buena oferta que darle.

-Es una buena canción, sobre todo si está enamorado.-Aquel estúpido dependiente podría meterse aquel disco por el culo. No iba a comprarlo. Kate siguió observándolos a los dos, acercándose poco a poco hacía donde estaban. James vio que parecía estar demasiado ocupada como para escuchar aquella conversación.-Elvis es el rey, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Tiene mejores canciones que esta, de eso estoy seguro.-Dijo de mala gana y mirándola de reojo.

-¿La ha escuchado acaso señor?-Preguntó el dependiente, fijándose como miraba a la chica. Él volvió su rostro hacía él. No iba decirle la verdad sobre cuántas veces había escuchado aquella estúpida canción y en qué situación lo había hecho. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Una especie de programa para la radio? Estaba allí por culpa de aquella pecosa aficionada a comprar discos. ¿No eran las mujeres unas fanáticas de la ropa, los bolsos y los zapatos? ¿Por qué a ella no le podía gustar comprarse ropa interior? Eso sí que podría manejarlo bastante bien. No le dio tiempo a responder cuando ella se puso a su lado, metiéndose en una conversación a la que no había sido invitada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Él se sintió acorralado, entre el experto en Elvis Presley y la señorita experta en cornisas nevadas.

-Le decía a tu novio, encanto, que esa canción de Elvis es muy buena y como se ve que están enamorados es bastante apropiada para un momento romántico.-James levanto la mano para quejarse de aquella afirmación, pero ella la bajó.- Muchos novios la utilizan en su boda. Ya sabe, para el baile.-Ella cogió el disco y lo miró. James supo de inmediato lo que iba a hacer.

-Me la llevaré. Gracias. –El dependiente asintió y volvió para recoger unas cajas que estaban en medio del pasillo. Kate siguió buscando en la pila de discos contigua a donde él estaba. La miró, esperando que se girara, pero ella no parecía con la menor intención de hacerlo, aunque sabía de antemano que la estaba observando.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?-Preguntó poniéndose frente a ella.

-Comprando un disco. ¿Tú quieres alguno?-Le miró con una sonrisa. Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero largarme de aquí ya ¿o tienes pensado comprar toda la tienda?-Kate dejó de rebuscar, ya había encontrado lo que había venido a comprar. No pudo ver de quién se trataba porque prácticamente lo había escondido tras ella. Pero algo le decía que las palabras Moon y River estaban impresas en la caratula. ¿No tenía en su casa un disco de Henry Mancini? El mismo lo había puesto aquella madrugada en su tocadiscos y la habían bailado. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque ambos no llevaban nada encima.

-Genial, tu humor ha vuelto a ser el habitual, ya decía yo que las cosas buenas no pueden durar.-Respondió ella mientras pasaba por su lado para dirigirse a la caja.

-Las cosas buenas entre tú y yo no pueden hacerse en público.-Dijo esto sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba claro que ya se había mordido la lengua aquella mañana en alguna que otra ocasión. No iba a tardar mucho en meter la pata y este había sido el mejor momento para hacerlo. Kate permaneció unos segundos de espalda, y luego se dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera le importaba que viera a qué había venido a esa tienda. Era el disco de Henry Mancini, el mismo que tenía en su apartamento y que se le había acabado rayando de tanto escucharlo. En sus ojos pudo ver que estaba herida, mucho más de lo que había pretendido y de lo que ella hubiera esperado aquella mañana en la que se había sentido tan querida. Pero todo había resultado ser lo de siempre. Y ahora él se lo había demostrado. El dependiente había vuelto a la caja y ella prosiguió su camino.

-Me llevaré estos dos.-Dijo con tristeza no disimulada. El se acercó dispuesto a pagar su compra y de paso pagar las cervezas, pero todo lo que vio en sus ojos era que pagara en otra ocasión, no en esta.

-Buena elección.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba los éxitos de Mancini y Elvis en una misma bolsa. James pensó que aquello era digno de la mejor de las ironías. Las dos canciones favoritas de ambos estaban más cerca de lo que posiblemente lo estarían ellos. Kate le dio un gesto de agradecimiento al dependiente y ambos abandonaron la tienda.

-Vuelvo al trabajo. Tengo que hacer un par de entrevistas.-Dijo un poco por decir. Ella ni siquiera le miro, estaba demasiado distraída por una figura que acababa de salir de la puerta del hotel y que llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Dijo con el gesto lleno de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-Ella le indicó que mirara hacía la dirección donde ella lo hacía.

-Es mi padre.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué coño hace aquí?

-No lo sé. Pero….-Le miró y entonces él comprendió. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y de uno de ellos sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y la miró con tristeza.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no debe vernos juntos. Que tengas un buen día. Saluda a papá Austen de mi parte.

Le vio alejarse hacia el coche. Parecía herido, pero ella también lo estaba. Siempre tenía que decir aquellas cosas horribles sobre ellos, dejando claro que por mucho que pareciera solo continuaban el juego de una forma que ella no podría soportar más. Y ahora encima tenía que vérselas con su padre.


	9. Todo puede cambiar en un solo segundo

_** IX. Todo puede cambiar en un solo segundo.**_

-¡Papá!-Kate se fue acercando con la bolsa contra su pecho y evitando los pocos rastros de nieve que aún quedaban en el asfalto. Sam Austen se dio la vuelta para mirar como cruzaba la carretera sorteando los automóviles. Uno de ellos era el de James, que miró por el retrovisor como padre e hija se fundían en un profundo y amoroso abrazo. "¡Que tierno!", pensó.

-¡Nenita! Cariño, he preguntado por ti en recepción, me habían dicho que acababas de salir con James Ford. ¿Hoy no hay trabajo?-Kate sonrió y negó.

-No puedo fotografiar con la nieve.-Sam la miró y luego hacía el fondo de la calle donde el auto de Ford había desaparecido. Kate sabía qué vendría a continuación.

-¿Me tiene miedo o algo así? ¿Dónde va?

-Tiene algunas entrevistas que hacer para el artículo.-Dijo ella algo nerviosa. Si su padre hubiera llegado una hora antes los hubiera encontrado juntos en la habitación y en una situación placentera para ellos y embarazosa y horrible para su padre. No quiso pensar en ello. Al fin de cuentas no había ocurrido. Y su padre parecía confiar en el hecho de que no quería nada con James Ford, o eso era lo que ella quería creer.

-¿A las dos del mediodía?-Kate no sabía muy bien porqué su padre siempre acababa por encontrarla fuera donde fuera que estuviera y dijera lo que dijera estaba aquí solo por un motivo: mantener a James Ford alejado lo máximo posible de ella.

-Deja de lado a James y dime ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo agarrándole de la mano y mirándole con dulzura. Sam sonrió y dejó que le llevara hasta la entrada del hotel.

-Tengo un viaje de negocios en San Francisco, pero por culpa de la nieve tuvimos que aterrizar aquí.-Kate sonrió con malicia y se paró en seco.

-¿Os habéis desviado demasiado de la ruta, no?-Sam dejó su maleta en la puerta. Su hija no era ninguna estúpida, pero no iba a darle oficialmente su motivo de visita, no al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran sentados y en un lugar neutral.

-No soy piloto Katie, solo pago el billete. ¿Conoces algún sitio donde se puede comer bien? Yo invito.

-Subiere esto a la habitación. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.-Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y desapareció tras la puerta.

Media hora después estaban en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes del centro de Miami. Solo los entrantes costaban más de cincuenta dólares y el agua estaba embotellada con etiquetas doradas. Sabía que no podía llevarle a otro sitio que no fuera como aquel. Su padre era un hombre demasiado presuntuoso como para comer en cualquier sitio. La mantelería era fina y la cubertería tenía ribetes de auténtico oro. El metre les sirvió el vino, mientras encargaban el primer plato. Ternera asada para su padre y salmón con salsa de queso para ella. Había señoras y caballeros muy distinguidos en aquel restaurante. Las señoras engalanadas con sus mejores joyas y los caballeros lucían traje y corbata finamente conjuntados. Toda aquella parafernalia debía soportarlo con tal de que su padre se marchara cuanto antes de Miami. Y sobre todo lo hacía para seguir pareciendo a sus ojos su nenita, su hijita perfecta para la que tenía reservado un futuro prometedor como esposa, madre y mujer de su casa. Solo que ella no tenía la menor intención de cumplir ninguno de esos "deberes" como mujer americana. Estaba alargando aquel futuro y por ahora le había ido bien.

-No puedo creer que haya nevado aquí, ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado? ¿Cómo va todo?-Sam introdujo en su boca un trozo de carne, mientras la observaba. Parecía algo nerviosa, inquieta.

-Bien. He hecho algunas fotografías. Mañana iremos al lugar donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos y algunos sitios a los que asistieron las hermanas Jones antes de morir.-Tomó un sorbo de vino y se limpió con la servilleta.

-Pobrecillas, dos chicas tan jóvenes y acabar de ese modo.-Sam negó con la cabeza seriamente.

-Es una historia terrible, lo que James ha estado averiguando te encoje el corazón.

-No creo que a él se le encoja. Es un tipo al que nada parece importarle.-Kate le miró dolida y él masticó su comida sin percatarse siquiera de ello.

-¿Por qué hablas así de él? Ni siquiera le das un voto de confianza.

-¿Y tu porqué le defiendes? Jason está disgustado, ni siquiera te despediste de él.-Kate frunció el ceño. ¿A esto era a lo qué había venido?-No creas que se me ha olvidado que te marchaste de la fiesta de aquella manera y que no acudiste a la comida familiar.

-¿Qué comida familiar?-Kate se dio cuenta de que había levantado el tono. Sam le hizo un gesto para que no volviera a hacerlo.-Tú eres mi única familia papá y espero que se te quite la idea de la cabeza sobre ese matrimonio.-Dijo más calmada, pero con mayor convicción. No podría casarse con ningún hombre mientras su corazón lo ocupara aquel arrogante y maravilloso periodista sureño. Aquella información retumbó en lo más profundo de su cerebro, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez se había reconocido a si misma algo como aquello.

-Jason Donald es lo que necesitas. Es un buen hombre, honrado, trabajador y respetuoso.

-Todo eso me parece estupendo, pero no voy a casarme con él.-Sam la miró disgustado. Esto no lo esperaba y sabía de antemano que ese James Ford estaba de nuevo haciendo que los cimientos de su vida perfecta se desmoronaran.

-Katie…

-Tengo veintiséis años, vivo sola e independiente de ti desde que mamá murió, y sé lo que debo hacer con mi vida, se lo que me conviene y lo que no.

-Pues nadie lo diría.-Esta apreciación no le gusto en absoluto, ni el tono, ni como lo decía. Kate dejó la servilleta en la mesa y los cubiertos.

-¿Es a eso a lo que has venido? Porque entonces esta comida se ha terminado.

-En realidad quería darte una noticia.-La tomó de la mano y Kate pareció relajarse.-He estado esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo y creo que es mejor que lo haga cuanto antes.-Sam respiró hondo, cómo si decir lo qué iba a decir pudiera romperla o destruirla de un modo que él nunca hubiera pretendido hacer. Kate le miró contrariada, sonrió y le acarició la mano en signo de apoyo.-He conocido a una persona, hace unos meses.-La cara de Kate se transformó en una mueca. Y apartó levemente su mano de la de su padre.-Natasha Fisher.

-¿Y?-Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Su padre no podría estar tan nervioso solo por una mujer a la que había conocido. Era mucho más que eso. Mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Kate dejó ambos brazos sobre su regazo y sintió un dolor en el pecho que no podía controlar. Miró aquella servilleta y luego a su padre que con gesto serio, pero totalmente seguro, dijo la frase que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de sus labios.

-Vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes.

-¡¿Casarte?-Había vuelto a levantar la voz, pero esta vez ni siquiera le importaba lo más mínimo.

Su padre iba a casarse con otra mujer y en tan solo un mes. Y ella no estaba preparada, primero, para aceptar que se veía con otra mujer, sabiendo de antemano quién era esa mujer, segundo, que mantenía una relación con ella, desde hacía tiempo, y tercero, que ahora iba a casarse con ella en tan solo cuatro semanas. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin control. Después de todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar sobre la moralidad, el amor eterno, el respeto que debían darse las mujeres como ella y que ningun hombre la respetaría si acababa entregándose a cualquiera, ahora le venía con todo aquel discurso. La imagen de James y todo lo que había tenido que aguantar, todas las cosas tan duras que había dicho sobre él, sobre que nunca aceptaría a un hombre como él en su familia, que era un mujeriego, irrespetuoso y que ella merecía algo mejor...Después de todo aquello..ahora esto. Se dio cuenta de que se mundo giraba entre un hombre que nunca se comprometería en una relación seria con ella y otro hombre, su padre, que había roto todos sus esquemas posibles.

-Es una mujer estupenda, me gustaría que la conocieras.

-Vas a casarte. No puedo creerlo.

-Yo quería mucho a tu madre Katie, pero no quiero morir solo, no quiero seguir despertándome todos los días con el mismo silencio a mí alrededor. Necesito compartir mi vida con alguien. Pensé que moriría al lado de tu madre, sintiéndome dichoso, pero eso no podrá ser y la soledad es cada día más difícil de llevar para mí.

-¿Tomaran postre señor?-Les preguntó el maître con una sonrisa. Kate se levantó y cogió su bolso.

-No gracias. Yo me marcho.

-Kate, yo nunca dejaré de amar a tu madre, compréndelo.

-No esperes mi visita, ni me mandes la invitación.-Dejó cien dólares sobre la mesa y le miró con gesto duro, evitando las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.-Buen viaje papá.

El jefe de la policía de Miami le había mostrado todos los archivos y la documentación sobre aquel caso. Se había pasado toda la tarde apuntando cosas en su libreta y escuchando los relatos de aquel hombre. Era ya de noche cuando llegó al hotel, totalmente agotado y esperando que el señor Austen se hubiera largado lejos. Sin embargo, al llamar a su puerta nadie contestó, así que se marchó a su habitación pensando que tal vez estarían cenando por la ciudad. Llamó a la recepción para que le informaran cuando llegara al motel. Sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que ella estuviera allí, aunque esa noche, no compartieran el mismo aire.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las once. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con la intención de ir a buscarla, aunque no tenía la menor idea de a dónde ir. Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado frente a ella y su expresión le congeló el alma. Kate estaba allí de pie frente a él, tenía los ojos húmedos por el llanto y su expresión era de alguien que ha perdido todo en lo que había creído.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kate?-Dijo agarrándola por los hombros, buscando sus ojos. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero la levantó justo para besarle. James le agarró el rostro, sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Lo que si sabía es que su padre tenía que ver y mucho con su estado de ánimo. Ese hijo de puta seguro que le había dado un discurso sobre él y ella, como siempre hacía. Y ella seguro que le había dicho aquello de "no es nada, solo es trabajo y no estoy interesada en él". Se lo sabía de memoría.

-No hagas preguntas. Solo bésame, por favor.-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero…

-Por favor James. Solo….nada de preguntas. No quiero más preguntas.-Se puso de puntillas y rodeo su cuello con sus manos mientras sus labios comenzaban a tocarse.

De un portazo cerró la puerta y le llevó hasta la cama. Sabía que no sería dulce, ni tierno, mucho menos suave, por la forma en que le estaba desnudando, como si hubiera estado deseando hacer aquello desde hacía horas. Una vez que estuvieron desnudos le invitó a unirse a ella.  
>Todo pasó tan rápido que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió como mordía su hombro y arañaba su espalda. Apenas podía oírla, ni siquiera le miraba, estaba utilizando aquel momento para olvidar algo que no lograba alcanzar. No pudo controlar por más tiempo la sacudida eléctrica de la que se hizo presa su cuerpo. Acto seguido busco su boca, como siempre hacía, pero ella no respondió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Tenía el rostro girado hacía un lado y parecía estar deseando que se quitara de encima. Él lo hizo y vio como se levantaba y se encerraba en el baño. James no podía recordar que algo así les hubiera ocurrido antes. Nunca había sentido esa frialdad al hacer el amor con ella, ni siquiera al principio, cuando apenas eran unos extraños.<p>

Esperó a que saliera, no iba a dejar aquello pasar. Se utilizaban mutuamente, pero ahora, había sido ella la que le había utilizado a él. No había seguido el pacto establecido y ni siquiera se habían dejado llevar como la noche anterior y aquella mañana de nieve. Tardó más de quince minutos en salir, tiempo que él estuvo aprovechando para ver que ponían por la tele. Pero no había nada.

Cuando salió, ni siquiera le miró, se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda y él sintió que le estaba apartando de algo que necesitaba saber para comprender todo aquello. Se incorporó para mirarla y vio que estaba sollozando, y que intentaba acallar esos sollozos con el puño de su mano.

-Dime que es lo que pasa Kate.-Apartó sus cabellos para poder mirarla mejor. Ella se apartó aún más. James no sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin que montara en cólera.

-Nada. Duerme.-Dijo con la voz entrecortada y arropándose hasta el cuello con la colcha.

-Si no es nada ¿qué es lo que ha pasado antes?-Preguntó con la voz tranquila, sereno. Sin embargo ella se dio la vuelta y le miró con toda la furia que no había sido capaz de descargar aquella tarde con su padre.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿No he gritado lo suficiente para que tu orgullo de amante complaciente quedara en buen lugar?

-No me refiero a eso…-Dijo viendo como ella se deshacía de la colcha y comenzaba a vestirse. James se incorporó y supo que era mejor si no seguía haciendo preguntas a las que ella no iba a responder.

-Me voy a mi habitación.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer si no quieres contarme lo que pasa.-Se echó el pelo hacía atrás con la esperanza de que al menos volviera a la cama y durmiera junto a él. Ella abrió la puerta y se giro para mirarle. Sus ojos reflejaban todos los demonios que llevaba dentro y que él conocía muy bien.

-No tenemos que contárnoslo todo. De todos modos ¿qué más da? Para follar no hace falta hablar.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y él se tiró en la cama sabiendo que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche después de todo lo que habían compartido las últimas veinticuatro horas.


	10. No puedo dejar de amarte

_**X. No puedo dejar de amarte….aunque lo intente.**_

La cafetería del hotel estaba hasta arriba de gente a esas horas de la mañana. Las siete y cincuenta marcaban en el reloj que estaba colgando frente a las mesas. Encontró una al fondo con dos sillas. Qué ironía. Parecía un rincón romántico reservado para dos amantes que hicieran una parada para reponer fuerzas y volver a su habitación minutos después. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sola, sin amante, pero si con mucha energía que recobrar, aunque no fuera toda física.  
>Lo cierto es que no sabía si era por su estado de ánimo en los últimos días, pero se notaba fatigada, como si no pudiera tirar con el peso de su cuerpo, y por desgracia no tenía mucha hambre últimamente. Se sentó y una camarera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sacó su libreta y su lápiz y la miró.<p>

-¿Qué va a ser señorita?

-¿Qué incluye el desayuno paradisiaco?-Dejó la carta sobre la mesa, mientras la camarera seguía con aquella sonrisa incrustada en la cara.

-Café, huevos, tostadas y fruta fresca. Sobre todo piña y algo de kiwi. ¿Quiere que le apunte uno?

-Si por favor. ¿Podría traerme un cenicero?

-Enseguida. Dígame el número de su habitación para cargarlo en su cuenta.

-Habitación 15.

Hacía tres días que estaban allí y nunca habían bajado a desayunar en el hotel. El primer día ella estaba enferma, el segundo estaban algo ocupados y la nieve les impidió salir de la habitación hasta media mañana, buena forma de decirlo. Y hoy, a pesar de que uno de los acuerdos era que desayunaría con él, estaba haciéndolo sola. Aunque pensó que era mejor así, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarle, mucho menos después de la visita de su padre.

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Todo lo que se le había mostrado desde que era niña, no tenía ningún sentido ahora. Su padre iba a casarse con otra mujer, olvidándose por completo de su madre, a la que había jurado en su lecho de muerte que nunca podría olvidar, que siempre la amaría. ¿Cómo era tan fácil para alguien olvidar eso? Se dio cuenta de que su padre era como todos los hombres o incluso peor que alguno de ellos. Ese hombre al que idolatraba por su capacidad de seguir las normas y con unos valores intachables, le había fallado. Después de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar cuando su padre conoció su aventura con James Ford, después de las cosas horribles que escuchó salir de su boca refiriéndose a ese hombre al que por más quisiera no podía dejar de ver, se había dado cuenta de que nada tenía ningún sentido.  
>La camarera había dejado su desayuno en la mesa, llenando su taza de un humeante y aromático café. Encendió un cigarrillo, dándose cuenta de que tampoco había vuelto a fumar desde que habían llegado a Miami. Se sintió algo mareada al notar como el humo bajaba hasta su estómago.<p>

Le vio entrar y mirar a los lados, no sabía si la estaría buscando a ella o solo quería un sitio donde poder sentarse. Lo cierto es que la vio y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin ni siquiera saludar, se sentó frente a ella y miró primero por la ventana que tenían justo al lado, para posteriormente mirarla.

-¿Cómo te has levantado cielo? ¡No me digas que sigues cabreada! A decir verdad te entiendo. Es horrible darse cuenta de las cosas que uno ha tenido delante. Da mucho miedo hacerlo.-Kate sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Le quitó la taza y tomó un sorbo de su café, esperando que le pusieran el suyo cuanto antes. Depositó la taza de nuevo a su lado. ¿Eso significaba que él había sido capaz de aceptar aquello que les estaba pasando mucho antes que ella? ¿De qué estaba hablando?-La próxima vez búscate a otro con quien olvidar tus penas, Kate.-Ahora la miró fijamente y vio que hablaba totalmente en serio.-Llevo viendo como sales corriendo en cuanto discutes con tu padre a mis brazos, o debería referirme a otra parte de mi cuerpo que te gusta más, desde hace un año. Pero no soy ningún pañuelo de lágrimas. Me gusta el sexo contigo, pero no me gusta lo que pasó anoche. Si tienes problemas con tu padre no te los lleves a la cama.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero ahórrate tus sermones, hoy no estoy para aguantar ni tu humor, ni tu ironía y mucho menos tu sarcasmo. Eres un auténtico cerdo, solo….solo buscaba un poco de cariño. No buscaba sexo.-Kate apartó sus ojos de los suyos y miró por la ventana enjuagándose una lágrima que había hecho acto de presencia en su rostro. James entornó los ojos y se levantó. Sentándose a su lado. Kate le miró sin saber muy bien porqué estaba allí.

-Ahora no estamos en la cama, podrías decirme qué es lo que pasó con tu padre. Siempre que él aparece acabas con esa cara. Pero la de anoche, nunca te había visto así. A pesar de que nos estamos saltando nuestro acuerdo previo a la torera, te hubiera dado cariño o al menos lo intenté, pero no te dejaste, la verdad.-Él sonrió y le quitó una lágrima del rostro. Ella sonrió y supo que podía confiar en él, bueno, eso ya lo sabía de antemano.

-Va a casarse.-Dijo con la misma expresión de tristeza que vio la noche anterior.

-¿Casarse?-James entornó los ojos, sin dar crédito.

-Eso mismo le pregunté yo. Lleva viendo meses a una mujer, Natasha Fisher.-James hizo una mueca. Natasha Fisher era una importante empresaria, cuyo escandaloso divorcio había sido el cotilleo más importante de los últimos dos años en Filadelfia. Se había quedado con la empresa de su marido, parte de su flota de automóviles, además de la casa de veraneo en California. El señor Austen era un tipo listo. Si todavía fuera estafador hubiera sido un buen objetivo. Lástima que lo hubiera dejado hacía años.

-¿La de las joyas?

-La misma.

-Tu padre es un hombre joven, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.-Su gesto cambió y se separó de él.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi madre?

-Tu madre está muerta Kate, y da igual lo que tu padre haga, eso no cambiara las cosas. No va volver.

-Tú no estuviste allí cuando ella murió, yo sí. Estaba tendida en su cama, moribunda, mi padre le sostenía la mano y lloraba como un niño pequeño, le decía aquellas cosas…cosas que me rompieron el alma. Miré a mi madre y pensé que era mejor si se iba y dejaba de sufrir y luego me di cuenta de que era mi padre quién me iba a necesitar.

-Y has estado a su lado Kate. Has hecho lo que debías.

-No James, no lo he hecho. He hecho lo que él quería que hiciera. No lleva viéndose con esa mujer meses, lleva años.-James se levantó. Ahora venía cuando se la llevarían los demonios y era mejor estar lejos de ella lo máximo posible. Volvió a ocupar su silla y encendió un cigarrillo, apagando el de ella en el proceso. Maldito machista, no soportaba que ella fumara, sin embargo él podía fumarse todo el Estado de Virginia y quedarse tan ancho. Para disgustarle un poco más, cogió un cigarrillo de su paquete y lo encendió. James la miró algo molesto, mientras le echaba el humo en la cara y le miraba con aquella sonrisa que sabía que tanto le gustaba. Maldita pecosa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-La primera vez que la vi solo hacía cuatro meses que mi madre había muerto. Pero antes de morir ya asistió a varias fiestas en mi casa, solo que no lo recordaba.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-No lo creo. Pero sé que mi padre lleva años con esta mujer y no ha tenido el valor de contármelo.

-Vaya con papá Austen, te advierte de los peligros de mi persona y sin embargo él si puede estar con la mujer que quiera. Aunque lo entiendo, el padre de la Fisher llevará criando malvas veinte años.-Dijo con unas sonrisa arrogante, a ella no le parecía divertido nada de lo que decía.

-No seas irónico.

-Nunca te he pregunta esto. ¿Pero que te dijo exactamente tu padre sobre mi?-Kate partió un poco de piña y se la metió en la boca, saboreándola en el proceso. Ni siquiera le miró cuando volvió a hablar.

-Mejor que no lo sepas.-James sonrió con arrogancia y se acercó más a ella. Kate le miró confusa.

-Resulta que quiero saberlo. Solo para contrastar información. No es justo que él sepa lo que yo pienso de él y yo no sepa lo que él piensa de mí. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu padre? Porque no me creo que vinieses a mi anoche solo porque va a casarse.

-¿Estás actuando como periodista? Porque debo decirte que estás eligiendo las preguntas equivocadas James.

-Solo una más, y si puedes contestarme me harías un gran favor.-Le miró desafiante esperando cual sería esa pregunta.-¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres de Filadelfia con los que podrías acostarte, me has elegido a mi?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Tú tienes una respuesta sincera?

-Yo he hecho la pregunta Kate. No respondas con otra.-Pudo ver que estaba hablando totalmente en serio, que no había signos de broma en aquella pregunta.

-Porque eres el único que me hace sentir viva. Haces que me guste, que quiera más, que no desee que termine. Por eso.-James tragó saliva y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, mientras la camarera les llenaba las tazas de café y ellos intercambiaban información a través de las miradas. Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y contempló tras el cristal como una pareja salía de la mano del restaurante. Luego le miró, sabiendo que no iba a contestar a su pregunta, sin embargo iba a darle una información que él no esperaba que ella recordara.- No hace falta que me respondas tú. Se perfectamente lo que dijiste aquella noche, no estaba tan ebria, dijiste…algo así como…..No hay nadie como ella….

Se levantó y le miró directamente a los ojos. Él cogió su tenedor, para no darle importancia al hecho de que le había pillado sin necesidad de que él le dijera nada. Ella tenía esa habilidad. Kate cogió su bolso, guardando su encendedor dentro.

-¿Vas a terminarte esto?-Preguntó mientras masticaba parte del desayuno que se había dejado en su plato. Con disgusto Kate miró hacía el plato. Si no tenía nada mejor de que hablar que sobre la comida, habían terminado aquella conversación.

-Te espero en el coche.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el que producía el ruido del coche. James puso la radio al no poder soportar aquella situación. El locutor anunció que la estrella de la canción Elvis Presley actuaría en la ciudad la primavera siguiente con motivo de su gira por el país y que era más que probable que pudieran escucharle tocar su nuevo y flamante éxito llamado "Can´t help falling in love". James dio un soplido y ella le miró sin saber cual era ahora su problema. Parecía tentado con cambiar la emisora, pero era tarde. Elvis había empezado a cantar.

_Wise men say __  
><em>_only fools rush in __  
><em>_but I can't help falling in love with you _

_Los hombres sabios dicen que __  
><em>_solo los tontos se apresuran __  
><em>_pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti _

_Shall I stay __  
><em>_would it be a sin __  
><em>_If I can't help falling in love with you _

_¿Debería quedarme? __  
><em>_¿Sería un pecado? __  
><em>_Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Kate miró por la ventanilla. La nieve del día anterior se había derretido y un sol radiante se abría camino en el horizonte. Se dio cuenta de que la había mirado solo un segundo, para posteriormente seguir con la conducción. ¿No era esa la canción que él había estado mirando en la tienda de discos? Sonrió de satisfacción, sabiendo que estaba pasando un mal rato. Si quitaba la canción eso haría que ella ganara, si la dejaba, era una tortura en toda regla escuchar aquello.  
>¿El locutor estaba en conversaciones con ella y con el dependiente de la tienda de discos? Esto estaba empezando a parecer una conspiración contra él y sus sentimientos. Carraspeó notando como le faltaba el aire, la miró de reojo, pero ella parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no lo estaba cuando descubrió que no paraba de abrir y cerrar el botón de su guante. Hizo una mueca. Parecía que la señorita pecosa no estaba en su mejor momento.<p>

_Like a river flows surely to the sea __  
><em>_Darling so it goes __  
><em>_some things are meant to be _

_Como un río fluye seguramente al mar __  
><em>_Querida así es __  
><em>_Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

Kate carraspeó. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido poner la radio? Prefería escuchar el ruido de aquel trasto a aquel tipo cantando aquello. Kate le miró y él le devolvió la mirada, parecía que estaban esperando que uno de los dos quitara aquello.

-¿Todo bien cielo?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó más él, invadiendo el escaso espacio que los había separado. James la miró contrariado y ella le quitó un cabello del rostro con total naturalidad. Cuando hacía cosas como esta no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Esta no era la canción que estabas mirando en la tienda?-Preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Él siguió mirando la carretera sintiendo como sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cara.

-No.-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Eres un mentiroso.-Volvió a sonreír y se colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

-Solo es una maldita canción.

-Por supuesto que es una canción. Prefiero Moon River.-Ella le miró y vio como fruncía el ceño y como sujetaba el volante con fuerza. Miró hacía la ventanilla con una sonrisa de victoria pintanda en su cara. Era tan fácil desestabilizarle.

-¿Moon River? ¿Moon River es tu canción? Pues esta es oficialmente la mía. De hecho voy a subir el volumen. ¿No crees que está demasiado bajo? A lo mejor no has escuchado bien lo que dice.

-Me duele la cabeza.-Dijo totalmente serena, aunque empezaba estar harta de oírle quejarse todo el tiempo. Si no era por una canción era por la nieve y si no por el tacto de las sabanas. El caso era poner siempre pegas a todo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella era un poco así también.

-Tomate una aspirina. Seguro que hay un poco de whisky en la guantera.-Dijo con desprecio.

-No quiero tu whisky barato.-Respondió ella con el mismo desprecio.

-Supongo que anoche tu papaíto te invitó a cenar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, bebisteis champagne francés y comisteis langostas frescas. ¿Por qué coño no te fuiste con él?

-Porque si lo hago te llevas todo el dinero. Ya te lo dije, esas fotos son mías.-Le miró directamente a la cara y él le dio una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera. Aquellas puñeteras fotos iban a traer cola.

-Te creía ambiciosa pero no hasta el punto de jugártelo todo por unas malditas fotos.

-No me estoy jugando nada.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too __  
><em>_for I can't help falling in love with you _

_Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también __  
><em>_Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Apagó la radio de un golpe y paró el coche sin apagar el motor. Kate miró hacia fuera y luego le miró a él. Aquel sitio era horrible. Era una especie de descampado en el que apenas quedaban árboles, solo algunos arbustos secos. La carretera estaba prácticamente desierta y sintió una ola de pavor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Baja del coche.-Ni siquiera la miró y Kate miró alrededor sin saber que pretendía. El motor seguía encendido y él no parecía que fuera a acompañarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí?-Preguntó con temor.

-Ahora que lo dices, tal vez lo haga. Hemos llegado.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo unas coordenadas que llevaba escritas en una especie de mapa. Se paró llevándose la mano a la frente y mirando a aquel trozo de papel con detenimiento, pero parecía no tener ni idea de hacia dónde dirigirse. Kate se cruzó de brazos frente a él esperando. Él levantó la vista y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te importa? Me quitas la luz.

-Ya te dije que necesitas gafas, una de esas con la pasta gruesa y negra.-Sonrió divertida, pero él no le hizo el menor caso.

-¿Dónde cojones está este sitio?-Preguntó más para sí mismo que para que ella le respondiera.

-¿Me dejas?

-No soy ningún estúpido Kate y no voy a hacer lo que hice en Nueva York, rodear el sitio al que vamos solo para que tú puedas hacer tus malditas fotos al paisaje.-Kate le quitó el mapa y lo miró, divisando exactamente el punto donde debía estar lo que buscaban.

-Tenemos que ir hacía aquel sauce. El riachuelo debe estar tras él. ¿Es allí donde las mató?

-Donde encontraron los cuerpos.-Le devolvió el mapa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Las ..?-James captó su pregunta y la miró seriamente.

-Sí, primero a una y luego a la otra. Seguramente dejo que miraran.

-Que hijo de puta.

-Luego las asfixió, las desvistió y las tiró al rio.-Kate de repente tuvo una idea que sabía que a él no iba a entusiasmarle tanto.

-Entonces la casa no debe estar lejos.-Dijo con gran expectación. James conocía aquella mirada, aquel tono y por nada del mundo iba a darle esa satisfacción.

-No podemos hacer eso. Se necesita una orden judicial y ,mira, no tenemos ninguna.

-¿No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por ver ese sitio? Solo será un momento.

-Los borrachos lo utilizan para beber y para pasar la noche. El tipo huyó cuando las mató. Era una especie de basurero que antes fue una casa.

-Quiero verlo.-Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho. James la agarró del brazo y ella se estremeció.

-Y yo he dicho que no. Haz tu parte del trabajo, si quieres que te pague. Aunque viendo lo que has hecho, voy a tener que bajar tu sueldo.

Kate le miró con furia y caminó a toda prisa hacía el lugar exacto donde tendría que tomar las imágenes. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo con toda idea para dejarle atrás, le estaba costando horrores seguirla, pero finalmente lo consiguió agarrándola del brazo para que frenara el ritmo. Ella intentó soltarse y entonces descubrió que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Me parece que no. No te entiendo Kate, hace dos minutos estabas comportándote de esa forma tuya tan altiva, y hora estás llorando.

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy llorando? ¿Quieres saberlo? Bien. Te lo diré. Estoy llorando porque eres un insensible, un arrogante y un engreído que sabe qué decir y qué hacer para que yo te siga todo el tiempo. Pero en cuanto yo intento acercarme a ti, tú te pones gallito, haces como que te importo una mierda y encima pretendes que ponga buena cara, que sonría todo el tiempo y que esté dispuesta a besar el suelo por el que pisas. Eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Gallito?-Preguntó con una mueca de arrogancia.- Pero si eres tú la que siempre le da la vuelta a las cosas para llevarla a tu terreno. Te pondré un ejemplo muy simple. Me amenazaste con contar aquello sobre mi vida y esa misma noche conseguiste que me metiera en tu cama, conseguiste hacerme creer que era culpable de que estuvieras de morros. Y tú te fuiste de rositas.

-¡Oh por dios! Déjalo ya. Te he pedido perdón. Fuiste tú el que se quedó en la habitación, no te puse un arma en la cabeza para que durmieras conmigo.

-No hace falta que me pongas una arma, tu ya tienes tus propias armas y te funcionan mejor de lo que crees.

-Eres patético.

-Y otro ejemplo mejor, ya que esto parece uno de esos momentos de apertura de tu a tu. Cuando te pedí que vinieras a Los Ángeles me dijiste que sí, te probaste aquel vestido frente a mí, el mismo que llevaste en la fiesta de los Davenport, compre los billetes de avión, hice la reserva en el hotel y luego te rajaste.

-Yo no me raje. Mi padre se enteró y no me dejó ir.

-¿Desde cuándo haces lo que tu padre te dice? ¿No crees que más bien sea al contrario? Es solo una escusa, tu escusa perfecta para no tener que implicarte. Hablas de mí con total ligereza, haz el favor de mirarte tú, para luego hablar sobre lo que hacen o no los demás. Y otra cosa.-Kate se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando se ponía a decir insensateces era el rey del corral. Él buscó su cara para que pudiera mirarle mientras decía todo aquello.- Llevas tanto tiempo acostumbrada a que los demás hagan lo que tú deseas que en cuanto alguien te dice lo contrario montas en cólera. Eres una maldita consentida, una niña rica malcriada que no ha recibido los azotes que le correspondieron cuando era pequeña. Seguro que tu padre ni te reñía cuando te subías a los arboles y te manchabas el vestidito de los domingos para ir a misa. Es entonces cuando eres más Austen.

-Mi madre me lo limpiaba antes de entrar en la Iglesia.-Dijo con arrogancia y mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

La agarró por las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar a aquella conversación como normalmente hacía. Ella intentó soltarse, pero él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca de lo que era necesario para conversar.

-Si tuviera una hija como tú me volvería loco. Siempre con esa cara de soy perfecta. Si tu padre supiera cómo eres en realidad, si iría directo a la tumba.-Gritó aún más fuerte, a pesar de tenerla más cerca. Pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba gritarla como nunca. Kate parecía que iba a echar fuego por la nariz, por como como subía y bajaba su respiración en su pecho.

-¿Y cómo soy en realidad?-Preguntó levantando la barbilla a modo de desafío.

-Alguien que hace lo que le da la gana cuando se le antoja, que no pregunta, simplemente..¡Pum! Ahí está, da igual si estás preparado o no, la señorita siempre está lista.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo?-Preguntó mirando su boca con deseo.

-No, pero ya que lo mencionas… Me gustaría ver la cara de tu padre si supiera lo libertina y moderna que es "su pequeña Katie".-Hizo hincapié en el estúpido nombre con el que la llamaba su padre e incluso utilizó un tono burlón. Kate se lamió los labios y él deseo no odiarla tanto para poder besarla. La muy hija de perra sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tal vez podrías concertar una cita con él cuando volvamos y contarle los detalles de "nuestro acuerdo".

-Tal vez lo haga. Aunque, sinceramente, cariño, deberíamos establecer un nuevo acuerdo, porque desde hace algún tiempo no sé lo que debo o no hacer para no saltarme la letra pequeña de ese, "nuestro acuerdo".

-Te haré un borrador.

-¡Hazte una copia para ti!

-Supongo que el no haber tenido nadie que te diga lo que está bien, de lo que está mal, te ha hecho estar siempre en guardia.-Ese fue el límite que ella no debería haber pasado. La soltó de golpe y se alejó de ella. Kate notó que había dicho lo que nunca debería haber pronunciado y se sintió miserable. Tal vez no más de cómo él la estaba mirando ahora.

-No te creas con ningún derecho a juzgarme. No tienes la menor idea a cerca de nada. No sabes nada sobre mí. Será mejor que cambiemos de tema.-Aquella mirada no era de advertencia, era aquella mirada asesina que ponía cuando algo había ido demasiado lejos. Kate le miró sin quitar la arrogancia de su rostro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-No tengo la menor intención de saber nada sobre ti. Con lo que sé tengo suficiente.

-Sigamos el puto camino, "nenita".

James la miró y ella mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos, no sabía que deseaba más si besarla o estrangularla, dado en lugar en el que estaban era mejor no pensar ni en una cosa ni en otra. Kate comenzó a caminar a buen ritmo, manteniendo la vista al frente y sin hacer demasiado caso de lo que en realidad había despertado aquella conversación. ¿Por qué le habían entrado unas tremendas ganas de practicar sexo? ¿Estaría él pensando lo mismo? Se giró para mirarle y vio que sus ojos iban escudriñando su cuerpo. Definitivamente sí que estaba pensando lo mismo. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y pensó en decirle algo, pero se dio cuenta de ya habían perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo y que cuanto antes terminara las fotos antes podrían volver al hotel.

Estar en el mismo lugar donde habían sido descubiertos los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas jóvenes hermanas hizo que se sintiera incómoda, así que hizo su trabajo lo más rápido posible y cuando hubo terminado, James escuchó un último disparo y la vio bajando la cámara tímidamente mientras le miraba. Estaba apoyado en el árbol fumando un cigarrillo y sujetando su chaqueta en la otra mano, casi rozando la hierba. James frunció el ceño. Le había vuelto a fotografiar.

-Creo que ya no tengo para más.

-¿Has terminado?-Ella se quedó mirando un punto que estaba justo detrás de él. Se giro y suspiró sabiendo que había encontrado el lugar secreto que tanto deseaba hallar.

-¡Mira eso!

-Ni se te ocurra.-Dijo mirándola. Kate se acercó.

-Hay debe ser donde ocurrió todo.

-Kate, no te muevas.

-Solo serán unos minutos. Entrar y salir.

-Se va a hacer de noche en cualquier momento.

-Por eso debemos darnos prisa. ¡Vamos!

-¡Kate!

Ni siquiera sabía cómo no habían visto antes ese lugar. Era una enorme casa blanca, aunque parte de la pintura estaba desconchada y quemada por el sol. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban todos rotos y la hierba en aquel lugar había crecido creando una especie de cerca que rodeaba toda la parcela de tierra. Kate iba primero, pero al ver más de cerca aquel sitio se paró y le miró. Se quedó a su lado, perplejo por la similitud que aquel lugar tenía con otro que el muy bien conocía y del que, no sabía porque, se había olvidado por un tiempo. La mosquitera de la puerta estaba rajada y había un banco junta a ella que estaba llena de botellas vacías de alcohol. Había basura por todos lados y un olor infecto, mezcla de orines y excrementos de ratón.  
>Kate le miró ahora más detenidamente. Nunca había visto lo que ahora contemplaba. Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo hasta un momento en el que su rostro se había vuelto mucho más joven. Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza y el dolor de alguien que había visto demasiado siendo muy pequeño. Podría decirse que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero eso y su nombre no iban de la mano. Kate sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo y de consolar aquel dolor que ella no comprendía. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que fuera huérfano?<br>Nueva York resultó mucho más que un viaje y esta fue otra de las muchas cosas que compartieron. Pero nunca había conocido porque sus padres habían muerto siendo solo un niño. Esa parte ni siquiera Nueva York fue capaz de sacársela. Le miró a las manos con la intención de tomarla entre las suyas y se dio cuenta de que las tenía apretadas con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos estuvieran blanquecinos por la presión. Kate le acarició el brazo y él se apartó.

-Vamos dentro.

No había muebles, solo restos de escombros, más botellas y cajas de comida. Parecía que la pared había sido echada abajo. James le hizo un gesto para que subieran a la parte de arriba. La madera de los escalones estaba roída y las paredes habían perdido todo su color. Había signos de que en aquel lugar con anterioridad había habido cuadros colgados en la pared. Al fondo había un baño y en la pared de enfrente dos cuartos. Entraron en el primero, que todavía tenía rastros de una cinta de precinto de la policía de Miami.  
>James giró el pomo con sumo cuidado y la puerta rechinó al abrirse. Solo había una cama vieja con un colchón mugriento y un enorme armario empotrado al que le faltaba una puerta. Kate miró horrorizada aquel sitio y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire. Cuando iba a hacer un comentario escucharon voces en la parte de abajo. Kate le miró casi sin aliento, mientras unos pasos se acercaban por las escaleras. Tiró de ella hacía el armario y lo cerro justo cuando una mujer entraba con una bolsa de papel en una mano y una manta en la otra. Se giró hacía la puerta y en ese momento un hombre entró detrás de ella, le quitó la bolsa y comenzaron a besarse. Ellos vieron todo aquello a través de las rendijas de la puerta de aquel armario del que se habían dado cuenta que era demasiado pequeño para ambos. James estaba apoyado en la pared y ella contra él que le tapaba la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ningún ruido.<p>

-Deberíamos irnos antes de que…-Comenzó ella.

-Hay un club en Filadelfia en el que hay que pagar cincuenta dólares por ver esto.-Kate entornó los ojos. Incluso en aquella oscuridad podía notar que estaba sonriendo.

-No voy a preguntarte porqué lo sabes.

Kate de repente sintió un tremendo calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo y él sabía perfectamente que era así. Notaba su respiración en la nuca y una de sus manos se había desplazado curiosamente hacia una de sus caderas, acercándola más a él, si eso era físicamente posible. Ladeo la cabeza para buscar su boca y sus labios se encontraron en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño espacio con urgencia. Rodeo con su brazo su cuello hasta llegar a sus cabellos haciendo que presionara sus labios con más fuerza sobre los de ella. Aquel beso ponía fin a todo un día lleno de discusiones, malas palabras y enfados. Se dio la vuelta para volver a besarle y esta vez supo que si seguían aquel ritmo no había vuelta atrás. El acuerdo se estaba yendo al carajo, una vez más. James se separó acercándose a su oído.

-¿Quieres hacer algún tipo de competición Pecas?-Kate se apartó de él y miró de nuevo hacia fuera. Aquella pareja estaba demasiado distraída como para ver que salían y con gran habilidad abrió la puerta del armario permitiendo que los dos abandonaran aquel lugar.

No hacía ni diez minutos que se habían montado en el coche cuando se miraron y él sacó el coche de la carretera hacía un pequeño camping que estaba desierto. Ni siquiera quitó la llave del contacto. Agarró su rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Kate se desplazó hasta estar encima suyo sin romper el beso. Sus manos desabrocharon la camisa de seda que había elegido aquella mañana, dejándola caer por sus hombros con delicadeza. Mientras ella se encargaba de que él perdiera la suya. Kate se dio cuenta de que no parecía con la intención de llevar él las riendas en aquella ocasión y en su mirada pudo ver algo que hizo que una emoción distinta inundara aquel coche. Le estaba pidiendo lo que jamás le pediría con la palabra, lo que jamás reconocería y que solo era capaz de decir de esa manera. Le estaba pidiendo que le amara y ella se sintió la mujer más afortunada por recibir aquel ofrecimiento. Le besó con ternura, acariciando su rostro en el proceso, mientras él bajaba el sillón hasta que estaba totalmente reclinado. La atrajo hasta él abrazándola con todo su cuerpo y permanecieron así hasta que él volvió a besarla y se desprendieron de las prendas que impedían un contacto pleno de piel con piel. Los cristales del coche se empañaron mientras se amaban en la oscuridad de un lugar que proyectaba mucha más luz que nunca.


	11. Quítate la máscara y se solo tú

_**XI. Quítate la máscara y se solo tú.**_

Había sido una mañana larga y tediosa. James estuvo de nuevo en la comisaria y hurgó entre algunos efectos personales de las victimas que aún permanecían allí y que la familia, a pesar de que habían transcurrido dos años desde el crimen, no se habían atrevido a recoger. Estaban las zapatillas de una de las hermanas Jones, la cinta del pelo de otra, un cuaderno que no tenía nada escrito, un par de mochilas vacías y algunas otras cosas. Kate fotografió todo aquello y le miró de reojo.  
>Desde que habían estado en aquella casa algo había ocurrido, y aunque no había querido presionarle cuando habían regresado la noche anterior al hotel, no iba a dejarlo pasar. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en su rostro y la necesidad de afecto con la que la miraba mientras ella le desnudaba aquella noche en el coche le había preocupado, hasta el punto de no saber si era con él con quién realmente estaba haciendo el amor o con una versión más joven de sí mismo.<p>

Sin embargo, como casi siempre ocurría, el deseo le hizo tomar el control y terminar lo que ella había empezado. El sexo era para él la forma más sincera de abrirse a ella. Y esto en parte era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿No iba a ser jamás capaz de decir lo que sentía por ella? Estaba claro que algo había. Ella sabía que él también había cruzado la línea, pero también sabía que él llegaría hasta el final antes de admitir que la necesitaba o que no podía estar sin ella. Kate no sabía si sabría ser paciente, si sabría utilizar sus armas para llegar hasta él, sin que como siempre, acabaran discutiendo una vez más. No tenía fuerzas para seguir por más tiempo.

Llegaron al hotel cuando pasaban la cuatro de la tarde, tras comer en un pequeño restaurante cercano a la comisaria. Ambos estaban exhaustos y Kate se moría por un baño caliente, pero se calló aquel comentario sabiendo que él desearía unirse a ella. Cosa que ya había pensado. De hecho prepararía el baño y una vez listo reclamaría su presencia en el, tal vez, si conseguía llevarle a ese lugar, acabara contándole que ocurría.

Sin embargo, él no parecía tener prisa mientras entraba en el ascensor con una tarjeta en la mano y sonriendo. Pulsó el botón que los conducía hasta la planta de sus habitaciones e hizo una mueca de interés no disimulado mientras leía aquello. Ella permanecía tras él y se puso de puntillas para leer por encima de su hombro de qué se trataba. James se giró y la miró con una expresión divertida.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, viendo como él ocultaba el papel y volvía a guardarlo en el sobre.

-Nos han invitado a una fiesta-Dijo mirándola de reojo y mostrándole sus hoyuelos. Kate le miró interrogante. No tenía la menor idea de que alguien los conociera en Miami.

-¿Quién?-Le quitó el sobre que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. James se dio la vuelta, mientras ella miraba que no llevaba remitente en el exterior. Le miró de nuevo buscando una respuesta.

-En realidad me han invitado a mí. La abogada de la familia Jones.-Kate le miró confusa y él se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado. Kate miró alrededor y luego le devolvió el sobre.

-¿Una mujer te ha invitado a una fiesta? ¡Qué atrevida!-Dijo con ironía. Él sonrió sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba que otras le invitaran a fiestas.- ¿Qué clase de fiesta….?-Kate le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llegando a una conclusión sobre la clase de fiesta a la que había sido invitado.-¿Una de esas fiestas?-Preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué fiestas?-Preguntó de mala gana y sin saber de que estaba hablando.

-Nada. He odio hablar que algunas personas hacen fiestas en grupo donde se bebe, se fuma, se…en grupo.-Dijo tímidamente, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. James busco su rostró y la agarró de la barbilla para poder mirarla.

-No sabía que hicieras esas cosas Kate.-Dijo seriamente, pero sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una discreta sonrisa.

-No lo he hecho.-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.-Sé que existen. Mi antigua compañera de piso….a veces las hacía. Pero yo siempre me iba.

-Te pilló en una edad difícil.-Dijo para hacerse el gracioso.-El caso es que es una fiesta de disfraces. En su casa.

-Está a tu nombre. Que te diviertas.

-De eso nada. Tú te vienes conmigo.

-No pienso ir a un sitio donde no he sido invitada, donde nadie me espera. ¿Esa mujer te gusta?-Preguntó con un tono suave de voz.

-¿Y que si así fuera?-Respondió él con el mismo tono, mientras se aproximaba a ella, acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Escapó de él en el mismo momento en el que la puerta del ascensor se había abierto. James resopló con disgusto y la siguió mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

-Kate. No seas niña. No puedo negar que sea atractiva y que tenga una buena delantera. Pero no tiene pecas y ni tu mal genio, es demasiado….demasiado…

-¿Demasiado qué?-Dijo girándose justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta. Aquella parte de la conversación le interesaba sobre manera.

-Demasiado explosiva, sin misterio, sin nada. Lo expone todo sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

-Que bien.-Dijo con disgusto. James la agarró por la cintura, zarandeándola divertido, esperando que quisiera acompañarle. Ella se resistía y se mordía el labio para no sonreír.

-Por eso me gustas, porque siempre haces algo que no espero, y me vuelve loco cuando pones esa cara de niña inocente que no ha roto un plato….-Kate le miró-Esa…precisamente.-Dijo rozando sus labios y atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo.

-Si vamos a ir a esa fiesta necesitaremos un disfraz.

-¿Qué tal si vamos en ropa de baño? Podemos colorearnos la piel como si fuéramos turistas suecos que se han quemado por el sol.

-¿En pleno enero? ¿Quieres que pillemos una gripe?

-Bien, seguro que tú tienes una idea mejor, listilla.

-Bonnie and Clyde.

-¿De muertos?

-Que estén muertos no significa que no podamos disfrazarnos de ellos. Buscaré una peluca rubia, un bonito vestido y un arma, de mentira, claro. Tu solo necesitarás un traje y un sombrero y una buena repetidora. ¿Qué?

-He visto una tienda donde tal vez podamos encontrar algo.–Dijo divertido, se estaba contagiando de su entusiasmo. Ella sonrió.

-Vale. Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Nos nos veremos hasta que no entremos en el coche. Esta noche.

-¿Pretendes que busque toda esa mierda yo solo?

-Seguro que te las apañaras. Suerte Clyde.-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Podríamos al menos tener un ratito tu y yo, pecosa?

-No cuentes con ello.-Cerró la puerta y él se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

James permanecía sentado en el coche desde hacia quince minutos. Era su segundo cigarrillo y se preguntaba qué la llevaría tanto tiempo. Le había pasado una nota por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto para decirle que estaría lista a las nueve y media. Todo aquel misterio le estaba poniendo a tono. Lo peor de aquello había sido encontrar el disfraz, no había ningún disfraz de gánster, todos se habían agotado. Parecía que era un tema bastante recurrente. Así que ahí estaba el vestido de…. ¿Cómo era? Caballero de la tabla redonda. O Lancelot….¿Porque los hombres de entones llevaban leotardos? Suerte que aquella casaca le tapaba el culo. Cuando Kate le viese se iba a reír en sus narices. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y una mujer de melena corta y morena se sentó a su lado. No fue hasta que se giró y le miró cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Dónde está Clyde?

-¿Y Boone? ¿Eres tú, Kate?-Preguntó con una sorpresa no disimulada. Ella sonrió y se tocó la peluca de suave cabello negro.

-En realidad mi nombre es Cleopatra y por lo que veo tú no vas de Marco Antonio o Julio Cesar. ¿De qué vas?-Dijo mirándole sin saber muy bien cuál era su personaje.

-Soy Lancelot.-Respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-La mujer de la tienda no tenía nada más. Dijo que me quedaba bien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a ir así? No pegamos como pareja para una fiesta de disfraces.

-Solo vamos a divertirnos, "Cleopatra".-Dijo mirándola con picardía, mientras besaba su mano como un justo caballero. Ella sonrió.

-Estás guapo.

-Tú estás rara.

En realidad estaba increíblemente sexy con aquel disfraz. Y pudo comprobarlo mejor mientras se subía los leotardos y la veía caminar delante de él con aquel vestido largo y entallado hasta los tobillos en color marfil cuando llegaron a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta y caminaban por el sendero de piedra hasta la puerta. El maquillaje del rostro no impedía que sus preciosos y vivos ojos verdes estuvieran allí. Si pudiera quitarle la peluca y dejar sus rizos rebeldes sueltos…

-Deberías llamar, ¿no crees?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras le veía debatiéndose con su disfraz, aunque sabía que había estado mirándola durante todo el camino.

-Si.-Dijo dando al timbre. James miró a la mujer que estaba en la puerta y sonrió. Mientras Kate expuso una mueca de disgusto al descubrir que las dos llevaban el mismo disfraz.

-Beverly, esta es Kate Austen, mi compañera. Se encarga de las fotos del reportaje.

-Un placer señorita Austen.-Dijo aquella mujer sin casi mirarla. Parecía que "Lancelot" acaparaba toda su atención.

-El placer es mío. ¿Dónde están las bebidas?-Preguntó algo nerviosa, sintiendo que sobraba en aquel lugar.

-Al fondo a la derecha.

Kate se adelantó hasta donde una impresionante barra había sido engalanada para la ocasión. Un camarero le sirvió una copa de champagne y se apoyó allí, mientras le veía conversar con aquella "Beverly", y ella se ría con aquella sonrisa que quería decir "tengo un cuarto arriba con una cama confortable donde podremos pasarlo bien." Sexo. Eso era lo que quería aquella mujer.

La sala estaba totalmente llena de gente muy variopinta. Desde los hermanos Marx, Marylin, contó hasta cinco Marylin, Elvis y Frank Sinatra, había monstruos, sirenas, marineros. Lo mejor de cada casa, como solía decir su padre.

-Hola.-Dijo alguien a su lado. Kate miró al propietario de aquella voz. Era un chico disfrazo de Frankenstein. Kate le miró de arriba abajo.- Si, lo sé, mi disfraz es horrible, pero he tardado más de media hora en conseguir esta cara. Henry.

-Kate, Cleopatra para los amigos.-Dijo respondiendo al saludo de aquel joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres amiga de Beverly?-Esa pregunta hizo que mirara hacía donde estaba la anfitriona, pero él no estaba. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-No realmente.-Dijo con una mueca.

-Yo tampoco.

-Tu disfraz no es el peor de este sitio.-Dijo con una expresión de apoyo.- ¿De qué va aquel tipo de allí? ¿El del hacha en la cabeza?

-Es cierto, ni me había dado cuenta.-Pero ella si se había dado cuenta de que James estaba justo enfrente de ambos y que estaba mirando a Henry como su padre le miraba a él. Algo bastante irónico. Kate le dio una mirada de advertencia y él sonrió mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? Es el acento.-Kate negó.

-Filadelfia. Estoy trabajando en unas fotos.

-¿Eres fotógrafa?-Preguntó el joven con expectación. Kate se giró y le vio dejando parte de su copa en la barra.

-Periodista amigo, y está conmigo.-James se puso justo al lado de Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella le miró con odio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía….-Comenzó el joven algo aturdido. James le miró.

-Lárgate hijo.-Sonrió cuando vio como se marchaba hasta la otra esquina de la fiesta. Acto seguido se metió algunos aperitivos en la boca, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Kate en su nuca. Se giro de nuevo y ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡¿De qué coño vas?

-¿Ahora te gustan los monstruos?

-No estoy contigo, ni tu conmigo. Hemos venido a esta estúpida fiesta a la que esa "Beverly" te ha invitado con la escusa de echar un polvo contigo y yo estoy aquí esperando a que termines para irnos. ¿A eso he venido James?-Preguntó herida.

-Noto cierto olorcillo a celos por aquí. No voy a acostarme con esa mujer. Yo ya tengo a mi Cleopatra.-Sus hoyuelos en esplendor hizo que casi se le olvidara que estaba enfada con él. Maldito fuera una y mil veces por ser tan tremendamente encantador y atractivo.

-Encima lleva el mismo disfraz que yo.

-¿Es el mismo? Nadie lo diría.

-No deberías haber echado a Henry de esa manera. Parecía un buen chico.

-¿Quién coño es Henry?

-¿Porque hemos venido a esta fiesta James?

-No tengo ni puta idea. Pero tengo algunas sugerencias que quizás cambien las perspectivas de esta noche.

-Para tener sexo, podíamos habernos quedado en el hotel y no tendría que llevar este maquillaje y este vestido tan ajustado.

-No estoy hablando de eso. Vamos a bailar, a divertirnos y aprovecharemos este tiempo de tregua al máximo, seguro que mañana alguno de los dos encontrará un motivo para estropearlo.-La agarró de la mano y colocó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hoy nada de sexo?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio. James miró todo su cuerpo envuelto en aquel vestido, centrándose en la curva de su trasero y sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

A pesar de que él odiaba bailar casi tanto como el color rosa, lo cierto es que no estaba tan mal cuando con quién bailaba era ella y podía deleitarse por primera vez en público de no tener que mirar alrededor buscando a Papá Austen o algún miembro de su club que estuviera husmeando que hacía la pequeña Katie. Así que mientras bailaban la besó, la acarició y ella hizo lo mismo con total deleite, sin que nadie pudiese carraspear a sus espaldas o sintieran los ojos inquisidores de las mujeres entradas en años de las fiestas a las que acudían. En esta ocasión, a pesar del disfraz, no había nada que ocultar. En Miami la gente tenía una mente mucho más abierta en relación al sexo y a las libertades y Kate pudo comprobar, mientras se abrazaba más a él, como una pareja se daban el lote justo en frente. Llegando hasta límites insospechados para ella. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar de aquella libertad? ¿Cómo podían dar rienda a la pasión de aquel modo y que nadie les llamara la atención?  
>Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que besó a James, fue a la salida de aquel bar donde se conocieron y como un hombre uniformado les previno de lo que podría ocurrir si continuaban con aquella actitud indecorosa. Suerte que el apartamento de Kate estaba cerca y pudieron ser indecorosos todo el tiempo que desearon.<p>

-Kate…-Ella se separó para mirarle. -¿Quieres que nos marchemos? Son casi las dos de la madrugada.

-En realidad no. ¿Tu quieres irte?-Preguntó esperando que su respuesta fuera no.

-Mañana tenemos que madrugar. Sería mejor…

-Está bien.-Dijo con resignación.

-Por cierto, ¿como has logrado ponerte la peluca?

-¿Por qué crees que he tardado tanto? Tengo que ir al baño.

Vio como se marchaba escaleras arriba y no lo dudo ni un segundo. Cuando Kate abrió la puerta del baño, sintió como tiraba de ella hasta que abrió la puerta de una habitación y la cerró a los pocos segundos. La luz de la mesita estaba encendida y mientras James besaba su cuello y comenzaba a desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido se dio cuenta del papel de la pared y de la decoración de la habitación. James se separó de ella al ver que no respondía.

-¿De todas las puertas de esta casa has tenido que abrir la del cuarto de los niños?-Dijo casi sin respiración. James echó una ojeada y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. La miró divertido.

-No creas que no he mirado en las otras. Están todas ocupadas.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí.

-¿Y eso porque? Tú querías hacerlo en aquella casa podrida y llena de basura, ¿y no podemos hacerlo en un cuarto de..?

-Niños James. Creo que es de una niña, por el color rosa.

-La niña no está, no se lo va a contar a su madre. Además, aunque lo hiciera, nadie nos reconocería…-Fue ahora ella quien besó sus labios con deseo, mientras la apoyaba en la cómoda, subiendo el vestido hasta la altura de su estómago. Kate metió las manos entre sus disfraz y le miró mientras tocaba aquella tela.

-¿Llevas leotardos?-Dijo divertida. James sonrió con picardía.

-Son más fáciles de bajar que los pantalones.-Kate sonrió y volvió a besarle, mientras sentía como perdía la peluca y su cabello rebelde caía por su espalda. Los elementos de decoración de la cómoda cayeron al suelo y el ruido sordo del movimiento rítmico de dos personas amándose con el mayor de los deseos era acallado por la música que llegaba desde la sala de aquella casa. Aunque ellos solo pudieran escuchar el sonido que provenía de más allá de sus cabezas. Aquel sonido que ninguno había escuchado en mucho tiempo.


	12. Mis miedos, tus miedos: La misma cosa

_**XII. Tus miedos, mis miedos: Son la misma cosa.**_

Pararon a comer en un bar de carretera que estaba a punto de cerrar. Kate entró primera y le sonrió mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente. James le devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos habían conseguido que toda esa tensión se difuminara por momentos. Solo esperaba que todo aquello durara al menos hasta la mañana, si no era mucho pedir.  
>Ella se marchó al servicio, mientras el pedía una hamburguesa para cada uno y café. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, sobre todo por si tenían que besarse de vez en cuando, y de ese modo evitar miradas indiscretas. Estaba tardando más de lo debido, lo que hizo que se inquietara y que estuviera tentado de darle un mordisco a su comida. Después del sexo, siempre tenía hambre. Al final apareció y supo en cuanto la miró a la cara que algo no iba bien. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y tomó un sorbo de café. Parecía estar esperando a que le contara algo. James no podía dejar de mirarla embelesado mientras tomaba asiento con aquel vestido ajustado y ahora sin peluca. Kate no había estado muy de acuerdo en parar en ningún sitio, estaba cansada, y además, los dos seguían llevando aquel estúpido disfraz. Aunque era cierto, con los leotardos había descubierto, por si no lo sabía ya de sobra, el imponente trasero que poseía y sus musculosas piernas bien torneadas. Fue ella la que decidió romper aquella tensión.<p>

-No voy a decirte lo que he estado haciendo, si es lo que esperas.-Dijo mirándole de soslayo. James dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa y le acercó el plato para que cogiera la suya, no parecía tener mucha hambre.

-¿Siempre tardas tanto?-Preguntó mientras masticaba y se limpiaba con la servilleta. Ella le miró con preocupación.

-Cuando veníamos en el coche he tenido calambres, ya sabes.-Dijo mirándole de forma significativa. James sonrió con picardía.

-Eso es porque soy muy bueno.-Kate entornó los ojos y removió su taza de café, mientras se retiraba el cabello hacía un lado y miraba por la ventana. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y allí estaban ellos, en una cafetería conversando como si fueran las dos del mediodía. Cuando volvió a hablar no le miró.

-No seas idiota James. Me ha venido….-Esto le daba más vergüenza a él que a ella y enseguida le impidió que continuara.

-¡Oh! Bueno, se acabó la fiesta.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que sí.–Respondió ella con la misma expresión.

-Al menos hemos tenido suficiente sexo en Miami como para estar, ¿cuánto dirías?...¿Tres días sin vernos?

Kate ahora le miró e intentó que no viera lo mucho que podía dolerle que siempre se refiriera a ambos como las mismas personas que habían acordado divertirse juntos muchos meses atrás. Solo que después de un tiempo, ella se había dado cuenta que, al menos para ella, eso no era suficiente. No solo quería tenerle en su cama, le quería en todas partes. Le quería de la forma en que estaban ahora. Quería poder desayunar con él en una cafetería, despertarse por las mañanas en sus brazos y dormir con él cada noche. Pero, a pesar de lo que había imaginado, él no parecía desear lo mismo. Esto estaba en el mismo punto que en Nueva York, y como una completa estúpida había albergado la esperanza de que acabara de otro modo. Estaba claro que él no iba a comprometerse en una relación formal y ella no podría soportar aquello más tiempo. Tendría que tomar una decisión, aunque esa decisión le doliera más que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.  
>A James se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio su expresión. Kate se recostó en su asiento y volvió a mirar por la ventana, como si a través de ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero la respuesta estaba justo enfrente de ella. Solo que no quería aceptar todo lo que implicaba.<p>

-Eso no ha sido gracioso.-James la miró centrándose en un punto de su cuerpo que con aquel ajustado vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación. Cuando volvió el rostro, sus ojos estaban mirándole directamente a los pechos. Ella se cruzó de brazos, intentando taparse.-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Nada.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Solo algo que he recordado.

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa. James le hizo un gesto a aquella parte de su cuerpo que había estado mirando unos segundos atrás y Kate volvió a entornar los ojos.

-La otra noche….me di cuenta, de que eran más…grandes…y pensé…-Kate frunció el ceño y se miro el escote. Si que parecían más grandes, pero siempre lo parecían cuando estaba en esos días del ciclo. ¿Qué se supone que había pensado? Él no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas y ella se moría por saber qué era eso que había pensado.

-¡Por dios James! ¿Vas a decirlo de una vez?

-Pensé que esas píldoras tuyas no habían funcionado y…-Kate le miró con los ojos de par en par. James dejó la hamburguesa en el plato con temor. Ella respiró con dificultad. Lo cierto es que se sentía distinta en aquella ocasión. Los dolores no eran tan fuertes y ni siquiera lo demás era igual. Pero no había pensado en…..Claro que no. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para insinuar que…? Los dos se miraron buscando una respuesta en el otro. James comenzó a sentir arcadas que venían desde más allá de su estómago y un sudor frio perló su frente, al igual que sus manos. Sacó un cigarrillo y ella vio como le temblaban las manos al prender el encendedor. Dio una profunda calada, mientras se tocaba la frente, ese gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba en problemas. Cuando algo le preocupaba hasta límites que él no sabía que podría preocuparle.

-Ni lo pienses.-Dijo tajante. Lo que hizo que él la mirase ahora más sereno, aunque las arcadas seguían llegando. -Solo estaba algo hinchada por la menstruación. Además esas píldoras no son "mías". Son de los dos. Si no funcionan el problema sería de los dos. No lo olvides.-Esto lo dijo con la mayor dureza que podía utilizar en aquellos momentos. James cerró los ojos solo un segundo y se acercó hasta que casi podría tocar su frente con la suya. Kate sabía lo que iba a decir antes de escucharlo. Cuando la miraba del modo en que lo hacía ahora, sabía exactamente que venía a continuación, y como siempre, no se equivocó.

-Espero que ese problema nunca exista entre nosotros.-Sonó tal y como esperaba, incluso más duro de lo que pretendía. Ella no se apartó, al contrario, buscó entre el repertorio de expresiones y tonos de voz que guardaba para ocasiones como aquella. Ocasiones en la que no iba a dejar que fuera él el más fuerte de los dos. No iba a dejar que la hiciera daño. No en algo así.

-¿Y si lo hubiera? ¿Qué pasaría James?-Aquella pregunta le cogió con la guardia baja. La sola idea de que ella tuviera dudas sobre que algo así pudiera ocurrirles a gente como ellos, hizo que se apartara y volviera dar una calada de su cigarrillo. La camarera les sirvió un poco más de café y Kate esperó que le diera una respuesta convincente. Aunque no esperaba mucho de él en ese campo de emociones.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pues no se…..

-Claro que no lo sabes.

-¡Por dios Kate! ¿Tú y yo con un crio? Sería lo más surrealista del mundo. Pobre desgraciado.-Dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en su taza de café con desprecio.

-Desde luego teniéndote a ti como padre lo sería.-Dijo casi en un susurro, pero él lo había escuchado a la perfección como ella ya sabía. James la odiaba de un modo del que ella no era consciente en momentos como aquel. La odiaba tanto como la amaba.

-¡¿A mí? ¡¿Y qué hay de ti? Todavía eres una cría consentida que no ha sido capaz de madurar. ¿Cómo ibas a educar a un niño?

Kate le miró sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, pero que fuera él precisamente quién cuestionara si podía ser o no una buena madre le parecía lo más gracioso de todo aquello. Aunque la situación en si no fuera para nada graciosa. A pesar de ello, se dio cuenta, al igual que ella, que estaban hablando de todo aquello haciendo suposiciones futuras sobre sus cualidades como padres. Y eso si que era para preocuparse. Sobre todo, porque no había nada formal entre ellos, nada.

-¿Me lo estas preguntando tú? ¿En serio? ¿El rey de la educación y los buenos modales? ¿El hombre que no es capaz de comprometerse con nada que no sea su trabajo y lo que hay debajo de un vestido como este? ¿Un hombre que solo necesita a una mujer para satisfacer su deseo personal? ¿Te atreves a preguntármelo James?-No hubo titubeos, ni fragilidad en aquellas preguntas. James la miró con una mueca y se recostó en su silla.

-Eso no va a pasar y si ocurre seguro que encontraríamos alguna solución.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía. Bebió su último trago de café y negó a la camarera antes de que esta se aproximara con la jarra de nuevo. Nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera ocurrirles, pero estaba claro que si ocurría estaría sola. El solo pensamiento de aquello hizo que los ojos se le humedecieran, pero se contuvo.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Desde luego es lo mejor, porque un niño debe tener unos padres que al menos hayan formalizado algún tipo de relación.-Si quería seguir haciéndola daño estaba haciéndolo de maravilla en aquella ocasión. James carraspeó, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía muy bien como dar marcha atrás.

-Quiero irme.-Kate se levantó, pero él no se movió.

-Ni siquiera me he tomado la hamburguesa y tú nos ha probado bocado.

-No tengo hambre.-Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¡¿Por qué cojones no podemos acabar un puñetero día como dos personas normales?-La camarera los miró a ambos y volvió a su tarea cuando vio como él la miraba.

-Tal vez porque tú y yo no somos lo que se dice normales. Me vuelvo al hotel.

-Las llaves del coche las tengo yo.-Dijo mostrándoselas con una media sonrisa. Ella se colocó el vestido y se dio la vuelta.

-Pues me voy en taxi.

-¡¿No puedes esperar solo dos minutos?-Kate se giro y él supo que no iba a esperarle.

-No. Ahora no me apetece esperarte.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi?

La puerta de la cafetería se cerró dejando el restaurante sumergido en un silencio solo roto por el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta.

Se acostó en la cama nada más llegar al hotel después de pagar diez dólares al taxista que no dejaba de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. Ahora le parecía mala idea haberle dejado allí solo y venirse por su cuenta. Pero se había comportado como un completo imbécil. Al menos sabía que no estaba embarazada. El muy insolente se había dado cuenta de aquellos signos que ella no había pasado por alto, pero a los que, igual que él, no había querido darle importancia.  
>Cuando salió del taxi aquel tipo le había propuesto acompañarla a su cuarto y, por supuesto, desestimó la oferta diciéndole que estaba esperando que su marido volviera de un trabajo que le mantenía ocupado todo el día. Esto hizo que el taxista insinuara que podrían verse cuando su marido no estuviera y Kate se dio la vuelta y no quiso mirarle por más tiempo. Los hombres en Miami eran mucho más directos que los de Filadelfia. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el clima?<p>

Miró el reloj por segunda vez aquella noche, era media noche y seguro que ya habría llegado. De hecho en esos momentos escuchó pasos por el pasillo de las habitaciones, dándose cuenta de que alguien se había parado frente a su puerta. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, esperando que fuera él quien en esta ocasión acudiera ella. Respiraba con dificultad mientras aquel momento se le hacía eterno y vio como la sombra que se veía por debajo de la ranura de la puerta desapareció. Cerró los ojos y por un momento tuvo el deseo de levantarse y arrastrarle con ella a la cama, pero fue más fuerte que todo aquello y decidió que por esta vez no sería ella la que suplicara su afecto. Él debía…

Llamaron a la puerta y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle esperar, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la cama vestida con el camisón negro que había comprado en aquel viaje a Nueva York. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él, mirándola con timidez en un principio, para luego hacer una mueca de asentimiento y mirarla de arriba abajo. Kate le miró coqueta, como si aquella riña del restaurante se hubiera evaporado. Ellos tenían esa capacidad de olvidar una discusión a los pocos segundos. Él le ofreció una bolsa de papel y ella le miró sin comprender, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Te dejaste tu hamburguesa. ¿Puedo pasar?-Sabía que esta era la única manera que él poseía para decir "lo siento", y aunque ella hubiera deseado escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, sabía que no iba a obtenerlas. Se hizo una promesa así misma, aquella noche obtendría la respuesta que buscaba, no iba a permitirse ni una sola duda más.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó mientras le quitaba la bolsa de las manos.

-Sí que quiero.

-¿Aunque no tengamos sexo?

-Solo quiero dormir contigo.

-Entonces supongo que no puedo negarme a eso, si me lo pides así.-Él sabía a qué se refería. Nadie como ella sabía leer entre líneas. James sonrió, sin embargo ella no se apartó.-Sin embargo, es mejor que no lo hagamos. Esta noche no.

-¿Es por lo del crio? Kate…ni tu ni yo estamos hechos para ser padres.-Kate asintió, mientras tiraba la bolsa de papel, su ofrenda de paz, en la papelera.

-Yo no he dicho que lo esté, posiblemente sea la peor madre del mundo, no voy a negarlo. Pero tú no me quieres James, al menos no de la forma que yo deseo. Así que….vete a tu cuarto.-Dijo con la voz rota. Decir aquello le costaba más de lo que jamás pensó que supondría.-Terminemos este trabajo y volvamos a Filadelfia.

-Te he dicho que no quiero sexo, solo quiero dormir contigo Kate.

Nunca le había visto tan desesperado por algo. Kate se echó el cabello hacía atrás. Raras ocasiones utilizaba su verdadero nombre y sus ojos le decían que la necesitaba, más que nunca. Sintió como se aproximaba a ella, como acariciaba su cuello, como la yema de sus dedos recorrían la fina piel de su hombro y como todo su ser se estremecía. Era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más, sin casi proponérselo. Eso era lo que él hacía. La acariciaba, la besaba, la embriaga con sus artes amatorias. Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios ante el placer que suponía tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de lo que ella deseaba. Sus labios rozaron su frente y con la otra mano la agarró por la cintura, abrazándose a ella como si todo aquello fuera lo único que podía ofrecerle, pero ella sabía que había mucho más y no lograba entender porqué tenía aquella facilidad para acogerla en sus brazos, para mimarla como ningún otro hombre había hecho y sin embargo sus labios no fueran capaz de pronunciar lo que su cuerpo contaba con tanta facilidad.

-Tienes…-Apenas era capaz de pronunciar la frase por completo. James siguió con aquellas caricias.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó junto a su oído con una voz sugerente que hizo que el bello de la nuca se le erizara.

-Por favor, James.-Dijo tragando saliva.-Tienes que decirme que es lo que pasa.-Notó como se tensaba y como sus manos habían parado de acariciarla. Solo la sostenían. Los dos estaban aún en la puerta. James no quiso mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía tendría que decirle qué era lo que pasaba. Tendría que decirle que nunca sería capaz de ser el hombre que ella esperaba, el tipo de hombre que una mujer como ella se merecía. Sabía parte de su pasado, la parte de la que se sentía más avergonzado, pero no conocía que nunca había tenido una familia, nunca había recibido afecto, nunca había tenido juguetes siendo niño, ni Navidades con luces y abetos decorados en el salón. Decirle aquello sería asumir que él nunca podría darle una estabilidad emocional, amor en el sentido completo que aquella palabra contenía en sí misma.

-No pasa nada Kate.-Dijo con aquel tono de voz que ella muy bien conocía. Ella le apartó de su lado y le miró a los ojos.

-¡No me llames Kate, maldita sea!-Una de las puertas frente a la suya se abrió y un caballero de pelo canoso se asomó dándoles una mirada de disgusto. No eran horas para discutir y mucho menos en público. James cerró la puerta de un golpe y ella se apartó aún más.-Se que algo pasa y necesito saber qué es. ¿Tiene que ver con algo que te pasó siendo niño? ¿Aquella casa que vimos ayer te recordaba a la tuya en Tennessee?

-No sigas por ahí.-El tono hueco y frio de su voz era todo lo que debía saber para entender que estaba en lo cierto.

-Claro que voy a seguir por ahí. Quiero saberlo.-Su testarudez era algo que llevaba impreso en sus sentidos, y aunque no quería presionarle, estaba cansada de todo aquello.

-Cállate.-Volvió a repetir hasta cuatro veces, levantando a cada paso la voz, hasta que casi no podían escucharse el uno al otro, como si no estuvieran conversando el uno con el otro.

-Necesito saberlo para entender por qué haces todo esto, porque no eres capaz de decirme…

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!-Kate le miró con horror. James se acercó hasta ella. Kate sintió como la apretaba contra la pared y como sus ojos irradiaban una ira que nunca había visto en ellos.- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Por qué una vez que te lo cuente no habrá marcha atrás preciosa.-James apoyó el puño en la pared con furia y ella se estremeció.

-Quiero ayudarte…

-No necesito tu ayuda, siempre he estado solo, toda mi maldita vida he vivido solo.-Kate le miró con los ojos empañados, mientras él no apartaba los suyos.-Maté a un hombre. Bueno, en realidad, digamos que me quedé a medias.-Dijo con ironía.- Mis padres fueron estafados por un tipo cuando yo solo tenía ocho años. Se acostó con mi madre y mi padre se enteró.-Parecía más calmado, sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos le dijo que aquello le costaba más de lo que podría recordar. Podía sentir su pesada respiración y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-No..

-¿No querías saber qué es lo que me pasa? No haber preguntado.-Frunció el ceño y continuó sin dejar de mirarla.- El caso es que mi padre le voló la tapa de los sesos a mi madre mientras yo estaba bajo la cama y luego entró en mi cuarto y se pegó un tiro…..-Kate sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-James…yo..-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Aún no he terminado. Ahora viene la mejor parte.-Se apartó un poco de ella, no necesitaba torturarla más, pero en parte quería hacerlo, para que entendiera que él no era ni mucho menos un hombre respetable que llevar del brazo por las calles nevadas de Filadelfia, con un perrito paseando por el parque y un carrito de bebé en tonos azulones. Él no era ese tipo de hombre. Ella nunca sería la señora Ford.-Escuché las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias mientras todavía estaba debajo de la cama. Luego, salí. Y ya puedes imaginar el cuadro que vi. Esa imagen jamás se me quitará de la cabeza. Jamás. Nadie se ocupó de mí, no le importé una mierda a nadie.-Kate tragó saliva y él tuvo que respirar hondo para continuar. Sin embargo, no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima, no lo haría jamás.- Así que, me crie de hogares de acogida a familias adoptivas que cuando se hartaban de mi me devolvían al hogar. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho salí y decidí buscar al tipo, a Sawyer, el tío que mató a mis padres. Me convertí en él como medio de sobrevivir, hasta que me pillaron y fui a la cárcel.

-Lo siento…

-No quiero tu compasión, porque no la merezco. Tu padre tiene razón, solo soy una carroña que ha estado detrás de ti todo el tiempo, esperando, deseando darte todo lo que nunca he dado, pero esto es lo que soy. Este soy yo Kate y no me siento orgulloso de la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho.-Dijo esto último esperando que ella pudiera ver en él el hombre que tal vez si podía ser, porque ella hacía que tuviera esperanzas de ser mejor. Un mejor hombre, una mejor persona. Le quitó las lágrimas, esperando que abriera los ojos y volviera a mirarle como siempre lo hacía. Esperando que no dejara nunca de hacerlo. Necesitaba esos ojos casi tanto como respirar. Y lo hizo. Le miró, haciéndole la pregunta que tanto temía.

-¿Mataste a ese Sawyer?-James negó y parpadeó un par de veces, evitando que aquello le afectara más de lo que debía. Pero era tarde para muchas cosas, entre ellas ocultarle a ella lo que sentía.

-No, no lo hice.-Kate cerró los ojos con alivio. Y él se dio cuenta de que si lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido capaz de mirarle del mismo modo.-Le busqué y lo encontré, la misma noche en la que te conocí. Aquella tarde estaba en un parque, llevaba siguiéndole la pista desde hacía semanas, incluso compré un arma. La tenía en el bolsillo de mi gabardina cargada y lista para utilizar, cuando un niño de unos cuatro años le llamó "abuelo" y supe que aquel niño no tenía la culpa del gran hijo de puta que era su abuelo.

-Lo siento tanto James, tanto. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? ¿Por qué?-Dijo entre sollozos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Él apoyó su frente en la suya y cerró los ojos.

-No es algo que sea fácil de contar ¿no crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa agridulce. Conseguir que se lo contara había llevado un proceso que había comenzado en aquel bar, aquella noche en que se encontraron, y que él deseaba que acabara aquí.

-Gracias por decírmelo.

-Yo no soy el tipo de hombre…-Kate le puso el dedo en los labios y negó.

-No digas estupideces. No lo hagas.–James apartó su mano, dejándola caer junto a su otro brazo.

-Pero es cierto. Yo nunca podré darte una familia, un hogar respetable. En eso tu padre tiene razón.

-Mi padre es un puritano desdichado que no tiene la menor idea de nada. Yo….-No la dejó continuar. De repente se sintió muy cansado.

-Creo que hoy ha sido un día bastante movidito. Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente.

-Bien. Solo por hoy.

James se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero ella no le soltó. Se giró para mirarla, mientras con ambas manos tomaba la suya. La miró, y pudo ver como sus ojos le decían aquello que él no le había permitido decir con palabras. ¿Cómo había logrado un tipo como él que una mujer como ella le amara de ese modo? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquel cariño, aquel afecto, esa clase de amor?  
>Dejó que le llevará hasta la cama y dejó que le desnudara y le quitara aquel estúpido disfraz con la maestría que ella poseía para hacer todas las cosas que hacía, con ese toque especial que solo ella tenía. Después se metieron en la cama uno junto al otro y sus labios se unieron sin prisa, delicadamente, como si nunca antes su hubieran besado en todo ese tiempo. Kate le acomodó en su cuerpo, acarició sus cabellos y su rostro con ternura, ese tipo de afecto que no había obtenido de nadie, pero que ella estaba más que dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida compensado esas carencias que él había tenido que soportar. Conocer porqué era quién era le había puesto el bello de punta. Saber cada aspecto de su vida pasada, lo que habría sido crecer de ese modo, le hacía comprender muchas cosas en esos momentos.<br>Sin embargo, eso no iba a impedir que tuvieran que hacer frente a lo que vendría, a lo que todo aquello significaba. Y sabía que ese momento no tardaría en llegar.


	13. Moon River somos tú y yo

**XIII. Moon River somos tú y yo.**

Las sabanas de la cama la cubrían por completo, a excepción de uno de sus pies que sobresalían por uno de los extremos. Se quitó la colcha de la cara, apartándola hasta cubrir solo de cintura para abajo. No hizo falta que abriera los ojos para saber que no estaba allí. Tampoco podía escuchar la ducha, sin embargo se levantó y se asomó por la puerta del baño. No había ni rastro de él, algo que no le sorprendió dado la apertura de sentimientos por su parte aquella noche. Ahora tenía que hacer algo para distanciarse nuevamente de ella.

Después de tomar un baño para aclararse los pensamientos y no montar una nueva escena, abrió el armario y buscó entre sus ropas. Se había llevado tantos vestidos que no lograba entender cómo había podido entrarlo todo en una sola maleta. Eligió un traje de chaqueta con la falda entallada hasta la rodilla en tonos verde botella, una camisa blanca y los tacones negros que siempre combinaban con todo. Se recogió el cabello, al menos no le dejaría que disfrutara de la rebeldía de su cabello suelto que tanto le gustaba. Se maquilló como no había hecho en días, pero esa mañana necesitaba hacerlo. El carmín de sus labios y el suave colorete de sus mejillas le dieron una imagen en el espejo que no se correspondía en absoluto a como se sentía. Y él era responsable de que cada día que pasaban juntos empezara y acabara del modo en que lo hacía.  
>La decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás posible, por muchos acontecimientos traumáticos y dolorosos que le contara, por mucho que le dijera ese día, por mucho que intentara compensar su incapacidad para amarla por entera con caricias y besos, eso ya no le servía. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que ya había visto con claridad. Todo se había terminado entre ellos. Le demostraría que si realmente la amaba debía luchar por ella, demostrárselo con creces. Si estaba dispuesto a ello, ella también lo estaba. Se secó una lágrima que desbordaba sus ojos y luego con un fuerte suspiró salió de la habitación.<p>

No lo encontró en la cafetería, ni tampoco en la recepción del hotel. Su coche no estaba en los aparcamientos y no se sintió abandonada, más bien, despreciada. Se giró para entrar de nuevo, cuando escuchó como la llamaba.

-Buenos días princesa.-Su sonrisa no era tan fresca como en otras ocasiones, en cierto modo ya sabía que no había hecho lo correcto al marcharse esa mañana.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó cruzando las manos en su vientre. James se acercó mientras ojeaba una hoja del periódico. Había ido a comprar el periódico a esas horas de la mañana, dejándola a ella sola en la cama después de lo que habían compartido anoche.

-No quería despertarte.-Dijo tímidamente mientras cerraba el periódico y se lo metía bajo el brazo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella giró el rostro con desprecio y se apartó de él.-Pensé que estarías cansada. ¿Has descansado?-Esa pregunta era más bien, "¿todo lo que te conté anoche lo has guardado para siempre en tu memoria?". Kate le miró sin ningún tipo de emoción rondando sus ojos. Esa mirada fría y distante que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

-Eso creo. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Tenemos que ir a casa de los Jones, nuestra última parada. ¿Lista?-Kate miró hacía el otro lado de la calle, impregnándose de su olor, de cada una de sus facciones, de su mirada, de su cabello revuelto por el aire de aquella mañana. Se guardó aquel momento, como había guardo tantos otros. Solo que en esta ocasión, ya no habría más de aquellos momentos en el futuro. Aunque él todavía no lo supiera. Ella era la que tendría que dar ese paso. Si él no estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, con todas las consecuencias, entonces ese momento, como todos los demás que habían vivido juntos, pasaría. Quedándose entre los recuerdos perdidos que rara vez volverían a su mente sin que no tuviera que controlar el llanto.

-¿Me necesitas en casa de los Jones?-Preguntó con dureza. James hizo una mueca como si fuera estúpida.

-Pues claro. ¿Quién hará las fotos si no?-Kate se dio cuenta de que no parecía entender el doble significado de aquella pregunta.- ¿Sigues…? Ya sabes...

-No voy a contestarte. Esto no se va en una noche como lo haces tú.-James se apartó de ella, tocándose la frente con los dedos. Ese gesto que utilizaba como forma de escapar de todo lo demás que era importante. Que les importaba a ambos. Aunque ya no sabía si en algún momento ella le había importado lo suficiente como para traerla allí con la escusa de aquellas fotos, o solo lo había hecho porque era un cobarde que no era capaz de afrontar a su padre y estando lejos de Filadelfia podía cogerla de la mano, besarla en la calle, abrazarla e incluso aparentar ser lo que no eran.

-No empieces Kate.-Claro que iba a empezar. Maldito cobarde egocéntrico y arrogante. Solo era el principio. Ya podría prepararse.

-Sabes, estoy harta de que siempre seas tú el que decida cuando se termina la conversación-Se puso los guantes con una furia no disimulada, mientras le miraba.- Estoy harta de que te marches cuando te plazca sin una nota, sin decirme a dónde vas. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Siento todo lo que sufriste, pero eso no justifica que salgas corriendo y me utilices para calmar tu ira.

-Eso no es lo que echo.-Respondió con los dientes apretados, aunque sin alzar la voz. Tal y como ella lo había hecho. Kate sonrió con ironía.

-Yo diría que es exactamente lo que has hecho. Pero volvamos al trabajo, que para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?-Kate se puso sus gafas de sol negras que ocultaban el dolor que sentía en esos momentos y él vio como se paraba en la puerta del coche, esperando impaciente que la abriera. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callado, mientras cerraba la puerta. Otra puerta que se cerraba entre ellos en tan poco tiempo.

El camino hacía las afueras de la ciudad, donde residía la familia de las hermanas Jones se hizo eterno. Solo tuvo que sacar un par de fotos a la familia y a la casa. Era un hogar típicamente familiar con fotos adornando la salita y los pasillos. En una de ellas estaban las gemelas cuando tendrían poco más de tres años. Tocó el marco, rozándolos con los dedos. Definitivamente debía ser una tragedia insuperable perder a un hijo, pero perder a dos hijas adolescentes del modo en el que habían muerto aquellas jóvenes tenía que ser lo peor que le podría pasar a una madre. La señora Jones apareció sin que ni siquiera hubiese notado su presencia.

-Esa es del día de su cuarto cumpleaños.-Dijo con tristeza. Kate se giro para mirarla y le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Es una foto preciosa.

-¿Tienen hijos usted y el señor Ford?-Si, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarles en este momento, pensó con disgusto. Negó con un gesto que parecía sacado de una película mala de humor.

-No estamos casados. Nosotros…solo trabajamos juntos.-Dijo con total naturalidad, dándose cuenta de que aquello no era cierto, pero en parte era verdad. Esa era su situación actual, en realidad era lo que llevaban haciendo…Un año. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento. No es lo que me había parecido.

-Es complicado.

-Esto que van a hacer, ese artículo es como una especie de homenaje para nuestras hijas.

-Fue idea de James. Yo solo hago las fotos. El mérito es suyo.

-Tenemos que irnos. –Kate se dio la vuelta para verle en la puerta del pasillo.-¿Quieres tomar alguna otra foto?

-No, lo tengo todo. Muchas gracias señora Jones. Y siento…..siento mucho lo ocurrido.

-Gracias señorita Austen. Señor Ford, si necesita más información mi marido y yo se la brindaremos agradecidos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Volvieron a meterse en el coche sin que ninguno hiciera un comentario ni sobre las fotos, ni sobre las gemelas Jones, ni sobre el tiempo. Sin embargo, ya que aquello se terminaba, en todos los sentidos posibles, decidió que había un lugar que quería ver y mostrarle, como él le había mostrado Nueva York como si fueran dos turistas locos paseando por Manhattan y Central Park. Decidió que ese sería un buen lugar para terminar y comenzar desde cero. Así que miró un mapa que llevaba en la guantera desde el primer día y que casualmente nunca habían usado en aquella semana, pero que ella se había empeñado en comprar en aquella tienda de la esquina al otro lado de la calle principal de Miami.

-He estado viendo que hay un parque a unas horas de aquí. Everglades.-James la miró frunciendo el ceño. Su voz sonaba suave y rítmica, parecía que el cabreo se le había pasado, aunque con Kate nunca se sabía que venía a continuación.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres ir de excursión pecosa?-No le miró. Pero sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al escucharle pronunciar aquel "pecosa". Aunque en estos momentos podría pronunciarlo hasta la saciedad y eso no cambiaría su decisión. Si cedía, entonces estarían siempre del modo en el que estaban ahora.

-Teniendo en cuenta que mañana regresamos. Me gustaría tomar unas fotos ya que estamos aquí.

James giró el coche hacía la carretera que conectaba Miami con Tampa. Justo en medio de ambas ciudades se encontraba Everglades. No quiso hacer demasiado caso a lo que había sentido por dentro cuando ella había dicho que se marchaban mañana. Era cierto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mañana estarían de vuelta en Filadelfia, con sus rutinas, sus trabajos y sus vidas. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle lo que quería decirle sin que sonora desesperado por perderla? Kate le miró y vio como fruncía el ceño y apretaba las manos en el volante, volviéndose sus nudillos de un tono blanquecino. Parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo. Esto tampoco iba a hacer que cediera.

-¿A qué hora quieres que haga la reserva de los billetes de avión?-Preguntó con la voz cantarina, mientras se retocaba los labios con la barra color carmín.

-Me da igual.-Dijo algo enfadado. Ella lo notó y le miró confusa.

-Mientras hablabas con el señor Jones he telefoneado y hay dos vuelos. Uno a las diez de la mañana y otro a última hora de la tarde. He pensado que es mejor el de la mañana, de ese modo podremos estar por la noche en casa.

-¡¿Si ya lo has decidido por qué demonios me preguntas?-Casi había gritado. Y ella sonrió, aunque después se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Sabes que últimamente es imposible conversar contigo? Deberías estar contento, mañana te librarás de mí.

-¿Tú estás contenta?-Ahora si la miró y ella no supo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, que significaba aquello.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?-¿Había acaso algún tipo de esperanzas para ellos?

-Porque no sé si me apetece irme de aquí.-Kate sintió como su pecho se aceleraba y él le dio una media sonrisa, suficiente para saber que esto sería lo más cerca que estaría de decir que la necesitaba. Miró por la ventanilla, mientras doblaba el mapa y divisaba los carteles que daban la bienvenida al "Parque Nacional de Everglades, Florida".

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se centro en la carretera e intentó buscar algo en su bolso. Puede que ni siquiera lo dijera en un sentido amoroso, puede que solo le gustase más aquella ciudad que Filadelfia. Pero aquel comentario le hizo ponerse nerviosa. Él la miró y luego giró el rostro y sonrió. Ella tampoco quería irse de allí. De eso estaba seguro.

Aparcó el coche junto a lo que parecía un aparcamiento repleto de otros automóviles y algunos autobuses. Cuando se bajó, después de que ella lo hiciera, descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no iban a estar solos. Parecía que hoy era "El día internacional de visita tu parque natural favorito". Los niños se agolpaban al lado de los autobuses con su mochilas a la espalda y siendo guiados por monitoras para comenzar a visitar el parque. Kate hizo un par de fotos con una sonrisa y luego se giró para mirarle. No parecía muy contento.

-No lo sabía.-Dijo ella con una mueca. Aquella mañana estaba más bonita que nunca, a pesar de que sabía que algo estaba escondiendo y que parar allí había sido una idea más que premeditada.

-¿Seguro? Apuesto a que sus padres han aprovechado el domingo para pasar un buen rato.-Respondió con picardía y disgusto al mismo tiempo, viendo como uno de esos mocosos le miraba con su gorrita amarilla y su camiseta con un enorme oso polar. El niño le sonrió, no tendría más de cinco años y él hizo una mueca que hizo que el niño mirara a Kate con la misa expresión dulce y luego salió corriendo cuando su monitora le llamó con el nombre de "Jimmy". Kate le miró y vio como su rostro había palidecido. ¿Acaso le recordaba al niño que fue y que tuvo que abandonar tan pronto? Ella se acercó, haciendo que la mirara.

-Son solo niños, hay animales más peligrosos aquí que un niño de cinco años.-Dijo con dulzura. Sin embargo, él sacó una petaca que guardaba en su bolsillo del chaleco y dio un trago largo. A continuación la guardo de nuevo. Volviendo a ser de nuevo él.

-Permíteme que dude. No soporto el alboroto que tienen formado. ¿Crees que si soborno a esas monitoras se marcharán de aquí? ¿Cuánto dinero llevas en el bolso?

-Por dios James. Caminemos un poco.

Mientras lo hacían, el se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa. Realmente era un sitio espectacular, pero no iba decírselo, seguiría aparentando que todo aquello le disgustaba muchísimo. Kate se giró para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que ya no parecía tan malhumorado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sabía que iba a volver a enfadarse pero no pudo evitar enfocar y guardar aquel momento con su cámara.

-Kate. A mí no, a las florecillas, el rio, todo eso.-Dijo mirando alrededor.

-¿Te importa hacerme una?-Ella le entregó la cámara. James la cogió como si fuera la primera vez que la tenían en sus manos.

-No se usarla.-Dijo casi sin mirarla. Ella sabía que mentía.

-No mientas. ¿Cómo se ha gastado la película tan pronto entonces?

-¿Por qué me echas la culpa?-Preguntó como si realmente no fuera culpable.

-Porque nadie más ha tocado esta cámara, se que en algún momento la has usado. Ya lo averiguaré cuando revele las imágenes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo estaba probando. Seguro que no se ve nada.

-Ya lo veremos. Ahora fotografíame.-Kate comenzó a colocarse las ropas, el cabello y sonrió.

-¿Quieres un primer plano? ¿O tal vez una de cuerpo entero?-Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo dejo a tu elección.

En esos momentos una pareja de mediana edad, pasaba por allí y al verlos con la cámara se ofrecieron a sacarles una instantánea juntos. James carraspeó y ella sonrió sin saber muy bien dónde mirar. James la agarró por la cintura. Aquella pareja hizo una foto con ambos de frente, pero luego los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirarse y entonces aquel hombre disparó sin ni siquiera avisarles. El hombre se acercó y les entregó la cámara dejándolos a los dos sin nada mejor que decir que "Gracias". Lo demás sobraba.

Para disgusto de él se había echo de noche y había insistido en que debían marcharse, pero ella no parecía estar de acuerdo. Kate se maravilló al contemplar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Desde aquella altura la vista del lago era impresionante. La luna llena de aquella noche se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua, envolviéndose con él, casi como si fueran una misma cosa. Se sentó en un pequeño banco y miró como si aquello le estuviera dando una visión más clara de lo que pasaba allí. Era como si aquel sitio se burlara de ella y le mostrara lo que en realidad siempre habría entre ellos. _Moon River_.

James se subía la cremallera mientras llegaba aquel lugar después de pararse a mear. Le había hecho un gesto para que le acompañara, tal vez podrían aprovechar para dejar su huella también en aquel sitio, pero ella había negado con la cabeza y se había alejado. A pesar de la aparente calma de aquel día, sabía que ocultaba algo, que había alguna cosa que se le escapaba y, ya que se conocían tan bien, estaba más que seguro que aquel viaje no iba a acabar de ese modo. Algo estaba por venir y en cuanto vio lo que ella estaba mirando con aquel rostro que observaba mientras se sentaba junto a ella, se dio cuenta de que ese momento había llegado. Igual que supo que había llegado en Nueva York. Esta vez no iba a ser distinto. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto? ¿No se supone que ellos eran los mismos? ¿Y por qué demonios todo se sentía, en algún sentido, nuevo?

-¡Vaya¡-Dijo mirando aquello que la tenía embelesada. Kate siguió mirando y él esperó a que se girara, pero no lo hizo. Parecía que lo que tenía que decir iba a ser más fácil de ese modo.

-¿Bonito verdad? No tengo suficiente luz para una foto. Es realmente precioso.

-¿Moon River, eh?-Kate se giró y él sonrió señalando el lago y la luna impreso en él.

-¿Cómo?-Parece que no solo ella se había dado cuenta, algo que le sorprendió. No le tenía por alguien que se daba cuenta de esos detalles.

-La luna llena reflejada en el agua, dos vagabundos que viajaban por el mundo, ósea tu y yo, buscando algo tras la esquina. Pero sin saber de qué se trata.

-Sí, algo así.-Respondió con disgusto, volviendo a mirar el rio.- Pero Moon River no es una canción romántica, habla de un amor perdido. Mancini cuenta que al perder a su pareja, lo único que le queda es ese rio y esa luna. Pero yo lo interpreto de otra manera.

-¿Y cuál es?-Preguntó con gran interés.

-Cuando una persona ama a otra, llega un momento en que se funde con ella, al igual que lo hace la luna al mezclarse con el rio. Pero todo es una alucinación, la luna no está en el rio, está ahí arriba, solo que el rio quiere creer que la luna le pertenece. Que es suya. Pero cuando llega el día, se queda solo otra vez.-Ahora volvió a mirarle y él comprendió de qué iba todo aquello. Estaba hablando de ellos, no solo de lo ocurrido aquella mañana, de todo lo que les había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo.-Pasan días hasta que vuelve a ser suya, solo durante la noche, solo el tiempo suficiente como para que la luna no sienta lo mismo que el rio. Si lo sintiera, no podría escapar.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme algo Kate?-Preguntó con la voz rota. Ella le miró a los ojos y evitó que el dolor desgarrador que la quemaba por dentro, se reflejara en su voz.

-Esta canción somos tú y yo, pero no tengo muy claro quién es la luna y quién es el rio. Hemos ido de un lado a otro durante tanto tiempo, que ya no se qué creer. No sé lo que siento, no sé lo qué quiero.

-No tenemos porque discutirlo ahora Kate. Deberíamos volver al hotel…-Dijo mirando hacía el camino de grava.

-No voy a dormir contigo esta noche y ninguna noche más. Me he convertido en el rio. Y no voy a esperar que vuelvas como lo hace él.-Dijo tajante, respirando fuertemente. James frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba terminando con todo aquello?

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Hablo de que cuando volvimos de Nueva York hace ahora dos meses, pensé que todo sería distinto, y no me digas que tú no lo pensaste. Luego todo se complicó, ni siquiera sé cómo, pero todo volvió a como era al principio.

-No estamos en Nueva York. Nada es como en Nueva York.

-Estamos en Miami, tal vez dentro de unos meses nos volvamos a ir de viaje, ¿qué te parece Europa? Entonces volveremos a hacer esto. Podemos seguir haciéndolo el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Quieres hacer esto para siempre James? ¿Quieres fingir que solo te acuestas conmigo porque somos dos personas adultas que disfrutan del buen sexo?

-Yo no finjo. Pero esto fue lo que acordamos, y lo hicimos porque tú me lo pediste. Me prometiste cada noche que nos veíamos que sería la última. Tú creaste este maldito acuerdo, solo tú pusiste las reglas. Pero esa noche aún no ha llegado. Así que sé que cuando volvamos a Filadelfia volveremos a vernos y seguiremos con esto. Porque es lo que los dos acordamos. Lo que tú decidiste. Lo que me pediste.

-Ayer fue nuestra última noche James. Si no eres capaz de reconocer lo que sientes por mí, de reconocer que algo ha cambiado sin darnos cuenta, entonces no volverás a verme y puedo prometerte que cumpliré mi parte de este trato que acabamos de hacer.

-¿Vas a desafiar a tu padre estando conmigo? ¿Sabes lo que hará? Lo mismo que hizo la primera vez. Mandarte unos meses fuera, para que te olvidaras de mí. Eso es lo que hará y tú no se lo impedirás como la primera vez.-Él se levantó dándole la espalda al rio y también a ella. De todos modos eran la misma cosa. Aunque ella no sabía hasta que punto él se había convertido en ese rio.

-¿Tu conseguiste olvidarte de mí?-Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Él siguió de espaldas y ella no esperó que le diera ninguna respuesta. Pero lo hizo.

-¿Crees que si te hubiera olvidado estaría aquí?-Tenía la voz rota y sabía que no la miraba para que no viera que estaba sufriendo.

-Yo tampoco lo hice. Incluso te seguí una vez hasta el periódico y te fotografié solo para tener una foto tuya.-Respondió con nostalgia y con una sonrisa amarga. Se levantó y él se dio la vuelta. Los dos se miraron esperando que uno de los dos diera el paso primero. Ella no iba a hacerlo.

-Eso podría considerarse delito penal, pecosa.-Sonrió, pero ella no lo hizo.

-Pero no voy a volver a seguirte. No lo haré más James. Y esta vez hablo totalmente en serio. No habrá más fiestas, ni moteles, ni noches en mi apartamento, no habrá más viajes, ni más fotos. Ahora sí que ha llegado el momento de que tú vayas por tu lado y yo por el mío.

-Filadelfia no es tan grande. Seguro que nos veremos de vez en cuando.-¿No podía entender que esta era la única forma que sabía de decirle que la amaba? ¿Por qué demonios no podía decírselo de una maldita vez? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar haciéndola una desgraciada por compartir su vida, su preciosa y hermosa existencia, con un ser como él?

-No lo creo. Rompo el trato que hicimos aquella noche para siempre.-La dureza de su voz traspasó cada poro de su piel y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, hasta sentir como se helaba su sangre.

-Kate….piénsalo bien…..si realmente eso es lo que quieres…

-Sí que es lo que quiero. No me busques. Ni se te ocurra llamarme. Búscate a otra que te caliente la cama. Yo ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-Kate, por favor…dame solo un poco de tiempo…

-¿Que es lo que sientes por mi James?

-¡Maldita sea Kate! No me hagas esto.-La agarró por la cintura intentando mantenerla junto a él y demostrarle de la única forma que sabía lo que sentía por ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios sientes por mi?-Dijo soltándose bruscamente de él.- ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?

-No puedo decirlo porque nunca antes me he sentido de este modo. ¡Nunca! Nadie se ha preocupado por mí, que yo recuerde, nadie me abrazado como tú lo has hecho, no he tenido necesidad de estar al lado de otra persona, porque siempre he estado solo. Eso es todo lo que conozco. Puedo entregarme a ti cada noche, pero no sé si podré darte lo que esperas. No se querer a nadie Kate. Y no sé si algún día podré hacerlo. No quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas sobre la persona que soy.

-Creo que es tarde para eso.-Dijo con tristeza, dejando ahora que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas sin control.  
>Si le miraba demasiado tiempo, si se perdía en aquella profunda mirada azul, no sería capaz de marcharse. Pero hizo acopio de valentía, de la valentía que poseía, de su fuerza, de su carácter, ese que él conocía tan bien. James la miró sabiendo que en aquella ocasión hablaba totalmente en serio. Sintió como algo se rasgaba en su interior y sintió las palabras adecuadas posadas en su lengua, a punto de salir, a punto de ser pronunciadas. Pero no las dijo y ella no las escuchó. La paciencia de Kate Austen se había colmado como nunca lo había hecho.<p>

-Cuando lo averigües, cuando sepas lo que sientes, estaré esperando a que me lo digas. Pero no tardes demasiado, ya sabes, el tiempo no espera y yo tampoco lo haré eternamente.

Llegaron al hotel cuando era casi medianoche. Kate caminó delante con paso decidido, él la seguía detrás observando su figura, los movimientos de su cuerpo. Luego vio como abría la puerta de su habitación y desaparecía dentro. Se quedó unos segundos allí de pie, luego metió la llave en la cerradura y cerró la puerta. No volvería a escuchar aquella maldita canción nunca más. Moon River había muerto, al igual que él lo estaba ahora. Muerto por dentro.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho la noche anterior. El director de hotel se encargó de devolver el coche de alquiler, mientras ellos esperaban un taxi en recepción que les llevaría al aeropuerto. Esperaba. Porque ella todavía no había aparecido. Cuando lo hizo, vio decepción en sus ojos y luego dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a él, mientras miraba en su bolso que todo estuviera correcto.<p>

-¿Por qué tuviste que elegir un vuelo tan temprano?

-Ya te lo dije, estaremos a media tarde en Filadelfia.

-¿Por qué te has maquillado tanto?-La miró con disgusto.

-¿Crees que voy a contestarte?-Respondió con aparente arrogancia.

-Tal vez no has dormido mucho y tu rostro está hecho un asco.-Respondió con desprecio.

-Suerte que yo tengo maquillaje.

-¿Estas mejor del estómago? Te he escuchado. Estas paredes no son tan gruesas.

-No es nada.

-Deberías ir a ver a un médico.

-He dicho que no es nada. Pero tal vez lo haga. Jason conoce a uno que es muy bueno.-James negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ironía. Eso era lo más patético que podía utilizar para cabrearle.

-Kate, déjalo, por dios.

-Voy a casarme con él. Lo decidí anoche. ¿Quieres que te mande una invitación?

-No lo harás.

-En realidad, iba a hacerlo desde el principio. He estado pensando que el amor está sobrevalorado y que hay muchos matrimonios que se casan sin apenas conocerse y luego, sin embargo, son los más felices del mundo.

-¿Me he estado acostando con una mujer prometida con otro hombre?

-Ni que fuera la primera vez.

-En realidad tienes razón, cuando seas la señora Donald te haré una visita. Mi especialidad eran las mujeres casadas y aburridas.

Le abrió la puerta para que entrara en el taxi, pero ella se dio la vuelta y entró por el otro lado. James hizo una mueca y se sentó junto al taxista.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegaban a la parada de taxis del aeropuerto de Filadelfia. Kate dejó su maleta en el suelo y levantó la mano para llamarlos. La mayoría iban repletos de gente. Hasta que uno se paró frente a ella. El taxista cogió su maleta y la metió en el maletero. Abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarle. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo apoyado en una columna a escasos metros de ella. Estaba claro que no quería compartir aquel taxi con él. No quería compartir nada más con él.<p>

-Te mandaré las fotos en un par de días. Bienvenido a casa James.

-Bienvenida a casa Kate.


	14. La realidad supera cualquier sueño

**XIV. La realidad supera cualquier sueño…o pesadilla.**

Apenas podía caminar por la calle con tanta nieve. Estuvo a punto de resbalar por la calzada en sendas ocasiones hasta que por fin llegó a las puertas de su periódico. Antes de entrar hecho una mirada hacía el edificio de enfrente. Los dos periódicos más poderosos de la ciudad y posiblemente del estado de Pensilvania estaban uno frente a otro, mirándose con recelo. Sabía que la ventana de su oficina estaba en la séptima planta y que a esas horas estaría trabajando ya. Respiró hondo, había pasado solo una semana desde que la había perdido, y ya notaba su ausencia, como un alcohólico necesita beber para no sentir el dolor, él la necesitaba para no sentir aquello que sentía cuando no estaba a su lado. Entró y subió hasta sus oficinas. Cloe estaba hablando por teléfono y sonrió al verle. Colgó el auricular y salió de detrás de su mostrador, se colocó frente a él y le tendió el correo como cada mañana.

-Buenos días señor Ford.

-Buenos días Cloe. Veo que ha vuelto de Oregón.

-Llegamos anoche casi de madrugada. Le dije a Joel que teníamos que haber salido temprano, pero se empeñó en despedirse de toda la familia. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por Miami? ¿Hay tantas luces como dicen?

-No tantas. Estaré en mi despacho, no quiero visitas y no pase llamadas.

Fue dejando una a una las cartas sobre la mesa, esperando como cada día las dichosas fotos del reportaje, pero parecía que la señorita Austen tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que cumplir con su trabajo. Después de lo ocurrido al final de aquel viaje, no era muy apropiado que se vieran, al menos ella no querría verle, pero desde luego tenía que hacerle ver que su jefe quería las fotos ya. Así que marcó el número de la secretaria del Post y esperó a que le diera algún tipo de información.

-Post International, le atiende Polly, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Podría ponerme con la señorita Austen? Soy el señor Ford.

-Lo siento señor Ford, la señorita Austen no ha venido en toda la semana.  
>¿Quiere que le pase con algún redactor?-Se quedó sin saber qué decir. Había pasado una semana sin ir al trabajo y él no se había enterado porque ni siquiera la había llamado. Cada vez lo hacía mejor. Aunque mirándolo con perspectiva ella le había dejado su espacio, ¿no?-¿Señor Ford?-Preguntó la secretaria con impaciencia.<p>

-Ummmm...No. Gracias.

-Que tenga un buen día señor.

Se recostó en su sillón pensativo y molesto al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué le habría pasado para no haber acudido a su trabajo en una semana? ¿Seguiría enferma aún? Llamarón a la puerta en ese momento y Miles entró con una pila de documentos que dejó en su mesa.

-Estos son los artículos que hay que revisar. Vamos al cincuenta por ciento. Te esperé anoche en el bar de Tom, como he hecho toda la semana para la partida, ¿has estado ocupado con Kate?-Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le estaba mirando a él. Estaba mirando por la ventana. Se acercó para ver qué era tan interesante. Pero no parecía centrado en un punto en concreto. Miles le miró frunciendo el ceño y se dio cuenta de las finas bolsas que rodeaban sus ojos.-Tío, estas horrible, ¿no duermes?

-¿Crees que puedes querer a alguien y ser un puto cobarde y no decírselo?-James le miró y su amigo volvió a fruncir el ceño. No parecía que aquella pregunta fuera en clave de broma, y la expresión triste que ahora contemplaba le pareció demasiado real.

-No sé. ¿De qué coño hablas?

-¿Alguna vez te has..?-James se tocó la frente. Maldita sea, contarle esto a Miles era lo peor que podía pasarle hoy, seguro que iba a burlarse de él. Pero ¡¿qué coño? Le importaba muy poco lo que dijera.- ¿Ya sabes?-Dijo mirándole significativamente. Miles negó con la cabeza y James suspiró.

-Oye, llevo muchos años intentando descodificar tu lenguaje, pero te pediría que fueras un poquito más claro.

-Me he enamorado de la niña rica. Ya está dicho.-Miles le miró y sonrió. James lo había dicho todo lo rápido posible, quizás con la esperanza de que surgiera un efecto menos radical en su amigo. Miró de nuevo hacía la ventana sintiendo sus ojos observándolo.

-Su padre te cortara las pelotas si no la dejas en paz.–James se giró y se sentó de nuevo.

-Me importa una mierda Sam Austen. No puedo….no sé qué hacer, ella me odia. Me quedé callado como un imbécil mientras me decía esas cosas.-Miles se sentó en frente, jugueteando con el marco de una foto que estaba vacío y que no entendía porque seguía teniéndolo encima de la mesa.

-¿Esas cosas que nunca deberíais haberos dicho? ¿No se supone que estabais pasando el rato?-Pincharle era lo que más le gustaba para ponerle de mal humor.-Eso es lo que ella le dijo a Claire.-Dijo como quién no quería la cosa. James levantó el rostro y le miró como si fuera a degollarle.

-¿Podrías hablar con Claire y preguntarle si está bien? No ha ido a trabajar en una semana.

-¡¿Por qué coño no la llamas?-Preguntó malhumorado.

-Estas cosas no se hablan por teléfono.

-Pues ve a su casa.

-¿Y qué le digo? ¿Cómo…? Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar.

-Empieza por decirle que eres gilipollas, que toda la culpa es tuya, eso les gusta. Que estás arrepentido, que no puedes vivir sin ella..

-Eso suena desesperado.-James no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse hasta ese extremo. La quería. Pero no era Romeo y ella no era Julieta Capuleto. Tampoco estaban en la época victoriana. Las cosas se hacían de otra manera. ¿Pero de qué manera?

-Creo que estás desesperado. Y no olvides decirle que nunca has querido a nadie como la quieres a ella. Les encanta cuando escuchan que son la mujer más importante que ha pasado por tu vida.

-¿Has hecho alguna vez esto?-Preguntó divertido mirandole de frente. Miles sintió como se sonrojaba un poco.

-No.

-Claire y tú hacéis una pareja….encantadora.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En todas las ocasiones en las que había estado frente aquella puerta lo había hecho en unas circunstancias totalmente distintas. Siempre había ido con ella, o con la escusa de verla. En todo ese tiempo, jamás había sido consciente de cómo poco a poco y sin pedir permiso, se había ido colando en su piel. Jamás imaginó que podría querer alguien con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión, hasta el punto de pararse frente a su puerta para decir aquello que nunca había dicho. Aquella semana había sido un completo infierno para él. Sabía que Kate necesitaba ahora su espacio para aplacar el dolor y la frustración por no haber sido capaz de que él fuera totalmente sensato con sus emociones. Por no haber dicho lo que ella esperaba que dijera. Por no haber sabido estar a la altura. Y ahora allí estaba, muerto de miedo, con las manos sudorosas y un dolor en el estómago que no pasaría hasta que no hubiera dicho aquellas palabras. Ella no se lo pondría fácil, y tenía todos los motivos para no hacerlo. Se paró justo frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Las persianas estaban demasiado bajas para las horas que eran. Apenas mediodía. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

-La señorita Austen no está.

-Hola señora Wilmington.-Se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa cálida a la vecina de Kate que llevaba a su perrita a pasear como hacía tras la comida.

-Hola señor Ford. No recuerdo haberle visto a estas horas por aquí.

-¿Sabe dónde está?-Pregunto acercándose hasta ella. La perrita comenzó a olisquearle y él le dio una caricia que hizo que saltara con entusiasmo.

-En casa del mamón de su padre.-James intentó no sonreír.-Ese Sam Austen es un necio que solo valora a las personas por lo que tienen, por su apellido y por su dinero. Kate me dijo que el viaje a Miami salió bien.-James asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, pero aquella mujer sabía que no era cierto y él también.

-¿Eso le dijo?

-Sí. Sus palabras exactas fueron "He descubierto lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante". Pero lo dijo con un tono triste y una mirada de nostalgia. Supongo que Miami no es tan bonita como dicen.

-No tanto.-Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no estaban hablando de Miami.

-Bueno, Lulú está impaciente. Con mi reuma no hemos salido estos últimos días. Dígale que cuando vuelva le hare las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustan y si usted se porta bien podrá llevarse alguna.

-Se lo diré. Gracias señora Wilmington.

Se miró al espejo del baño una vez más, mientras se pasaba una toalla húmeda por el rostro y el cuello, era imposible que un virus estomacal durase tanto tiempo. Era imposible que su periodo no hubiera bajado ya. Solo había manchado durante aquel día y una vez había vuelto a Filadelfia, la hemorragia había desaparecido. No hizo falta mucho para saber que algo estaba pasando. No quería verle, tampoco a su padre. Pero por alguna razón aquella casa era el único lugar en el que deseaba estar. Podría perderse en la habitación que disfrutó siendo una niña y Mary, la doncella, cuidaría de ella como lo había hecho antaño. Su padre no regresaría de San Francisco hasta dentro de dos días. Ni siquiera tendría porque enterarse de que había estado allí. Era imposible pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Pero era más que obvio, después de tantos signos, y de lo que iba a ver a continuación, que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.  
>Sacó el frasco de píldoras que tenía en su bolso. Se tomaba una cada mañana, y nunca había dejado de hacerlo, ni un solo día. Era puntual como un reloj. Leyó las indicaciones que ponía detrás, donde claramente se leía que eran eficaces al 99%. ¿Entonces no podría ser que ese 1% restante estuviera burlándose de ella? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero tal vez solo estaba confusa. Sin embargo, algunos momentos de aquella semana vinieron a ella. La ropa le quedaba más estrecha, las nauseas continuas, sobre todo por la mañana, la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo y especialmente en sus partes más intimas, donde había disfrutado de un placer que jamás había logrado sentir. Lo había achacado a él, pero había sido ella.<p>

Sin pensárselo y sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde, se desnudo y se miró al espejo, primero de frente, para notar el ligero aumento de sus senos, sus caderas parecían más anchas. Pero lo que hizo que se llevará la mano a la boca para no gritar fue el pequeño abultamiento que encontró debajo del ombligo. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención, pero ahí estaba. Saludándola, diciéndole que estaba aquí y que por si acaso tenía alguna duda aquella pequeña hinchazón le decía que las dudas ya no valían. Se giró para quedar de lado y su sorpresa fue mayor. Las lágrimas barrieron su rostro y tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo para no caerse. Después volvió a vomitar.  
>Rodó hasta la cama y una vez allí avisó a Claire de que no iba a trabajar aquella tarde.<p>

Escuchó el ruido de un coche aparcando en la entrada. Apenas se tenía en pie, pero se levantó de la cama y se fue atando la bata mientras se acercaba hasta la ventana. Su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando descubrió el coche, su ocupante y como se acercaba hasta la puerta. Se giró cuando escuchó el timbre y comenzó a sentir un pavor inundando todo su cuerpo. Estaba allí, en casa de su padre ¿sabría acaso que él no estaba? Seguro que sí, no hubiera venido hasta aquí para enfrentarle. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ella aquí? Escuchó pasos en la escalera y en la puerta de su dormitorio unos suaves nudillos se hicieron eco.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con temor. Mary abrió la puerta y la miró con preocupación.

-El señor Ford está abajo. Dice que necesita verla.

-Dígale al señor Ford que ya le he visto bastante para el resto de mi vida.-La doncella asintió y bajo para comunicárselo a James. Kate respiró hondo y miró por la ventana esperando ver como se marchaba. Sin embargo, otro toque en la puerta hizo que se levantara y fuera ella misma quien abriera.

-Señorita, el señor Ford dice que no se marchará hasta que no hable con usted.-La doncella enredaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Sabe que mi padre no está?

-Creo que no. Ha dicho que si su padre quiere echarle tendrá que matarle. Que no va a irse. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?-Aquella pobre mujer parecía realmente asustada. Ella dio vueltas por la habitación, buscando algo con lo que tirarle.

-No es necesario. Dígale que le odio y que no pienso bajar.-Mary volvió a asentir e hizo lo que su señorita le indicó. Sintiendo como se le cargaban las piernas de subir y bajar escaleras por esos dos necios. Tenía casi sesenta años, ya no era ninguna niña.

-Señor, la señorita Austen le odia y no quiere verle. Será mejor que se marche, si no llamará a la policía.-James estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dígale a su nenita, que no pienso irme hasta hablar con ella. Si no baja, subiré yo.-Respondió tajante y mirando a la doncella con cara de pocos amigos. Esta respiró hondo y volvió a subir.

-Dice que si no baja usted, subirá él y que sabe que lo hará.

-¡Maldito gilipollas! Perdón Mary. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-No se señorita..-Dijo la doncella con nerviosismo.

-¿Esta demacrado? ¿Diría que no ha dormido bien estos días? ¿O parece muy seguro de sí mismo?-La doncella se quedó pensativa y luego se asomó por la barandilla. Le miró de forma rápida mientras James esperaba impaciente en la entrada mirando alrededor, para descubrir a la doncella observándole. Esta dio un respingo y miró a Kate.

-Está guapo, como siempre señorita. Más delgado, tal vez parece cansado, pero está guapo, si me lo permite.

-¿A qué crees que ha venido?

-¿Ha hablar con usted?-Kate suspiró y se ajustó la bata. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo. No podía darle la satisfacción de que la viera con esa cara. Y mucho menos después de que hubiera descubierto que tanto sexo sin compromiso había dado lugar a un gran compromiso, al menos por su parte, de momento. Así que se quedó en el pasillo y desde allí le gritó.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?-James miró hacia arriba. Maldita sea, le había dado un susto de muerte. Se tocó el corazón comprobando que no tenía un infarto. Había gritado como una auténtica loca.

-¡Baja para que podamos hablar!-Le respondió él apoyando la mano en la barandilla sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Ni siquiera vas a dignarte en bajar? ¿Vas a hablarme desde el pasillo?

-No quiero verte y tampoco quiero que me veas. Así que márchate James. Tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar. Ni siquiera sé porque te has atrevido a venir aquí.

-No le tengo miedo a tu padre. ¿Está cortando el seto o qué?

-No está. No hagas como si no lo supieras.

-¿Sigue de tour por San Francisco? Claro, por eso estás tu aquí.

-¡Lo que no logro entender es que haces tú aquí!

-¡¿Dónde están mis fotos?

-Aún no las he revelado.

-¡¿Y a qué coño estás esperando? El reportaje ya debería estar en la calle.

-He estado….

-¡¿Si?

-Realizando los preparativos de mi compromiso oficial con Jason. Hemos decidido darle la noticia a mi padre el día de su boda con Nathasa Fisher. He estado bastante ocupada.-James sonrió con ironía y volvió a mirar hacia arriba.- Y ahora tengo que escribir un discurso para ese día. No sé de donde sacaré el tiempo.

-Me importa una mierda ese compromiso que no va a tener lugar, puesto que tú me quieres a mí. No puedes casarte con el pato Donald y los dos sabemos que no lo harás.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho que yo te quiera?-Estaba seguro que si había algo de cristal por allí iba a estallarlo en mil pedazos. ¿Estaba sorda o qué?- Los sentimientos son tan volátiles como el viento. Un día sopla hacía el norte, otro hacia el sur. No me importas en absoluto y desearía que te marcharas de mi vida de una maldita vez. Te dije que no me buscaras. Quiero que te vayas y…

-Te quiero.

Mary se puso ambas manos en la boca y sonrió. Kate se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. James miró hacia arriba con la esperanza de verla aparecer por la escalera. Que bajara como en esas películas que había visto en el cine de la calle 51, donde los protagonistas se fundían en un cariñoso abrazo y se besaban mientras la música adornaba la escena, dándole mayor emotividad. Luego ella le diría que también le quería, se besarían, saldrían de aquella casa y vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero lo que acompañó a aquella escena fue el silencio.

Después de haber descubierto lo que había descubierto, eso iba a separarles más que a unirles, no podía decirle que ella también le quería. Una vez que supiera que estaba embarazada todo cambiaria de nuevo. Tendría que asegurarse cien por cien, aunque quedaran pocas dudas por resolver. Luego debería tomar una decisión, decírselo, y seguramente ya no la querría tanto. O al menos las cosas no serían como ella deseaba. No soportaba a los niños, ella sería una madre horrible y él le había dejado claro durante aquella semana que ningún niño iba a interponerse en su vida.

Escuchar aquellas palabras dirigidas a ella con tanta sinceridad pronunciadas por sus labios, era lo que había deseado desde hacía meses o tal vez desde el principio, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta.  
>James esperaba nervioso a que ella se decidiera a hacer algo. Por primera vez se había atrevido a ser totalmente sincero con ella. Él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella, pero si Kate necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para creerle por completo lo haría. Y lo había hecho a pesar del miedo, del temor. Porque su mayor miedo en todo esto era no volver a verla, no volver a tenerla junto a él, en sus brazos, perder la calidez de su sonrisa, la dulzura de sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Esos eran sus grandes temores.<p>

Kate salió hasta el descansillo de la escalera y se apoyó en la barandilla. James la miró y comprobó que no tenía muy buen color. Aunque parecía tener mejor color que cuando se despertaba por las mañanas en Miami. Supo nada más verla que no iba a bajar y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Apretó las manos en la barandilla y ella le miró con dureza, la única forma que tenía de hacer que se fuera. Ahora no podía corresponder a aquello. y era triste pensar que después de tanto tiempo y de habérselo rogado, fuera ella ahora quién no pudiera entregarse. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, ni con el resto de su cuerpo. Se acercó hasta el primer escalón de la escalera e iba a comenzar a subirlo cuando ella volvió a hablar, esta vez lo hizo casi en un susurro, bajito.

-Será mejor que te marches. No hay nada que pueda darte ya. Te dije que te dieras prisa. Que no iba a esperarte.

-Solo ha pasado una semana Kate. Y no me creo lo del viento y lo volátiles que son los sentimientos. Eso no va con nosotros.-"Por favor baja".

-No puede ser James…Si supieras una cosa….

-¿Qué cosa?-Kate miró a Mary y esta se marchó a terminar de recoger los cuartos. James la miró confuso, no comprendía nada, pero ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Intentó subir, pero ella se alejó y le indicó que no lo hiciera.

-Vete, por favor. Tienes que irte.

-No me hagas esto Kate. No sabes lo me que ha costado venir hasta aquí, decirte lo que acabo de decirte. No me eches de tu vida, por favor. Ahora no.-Sus ojos suplicantes se le clavaron en el alma y sabía que iba a verlos cada noche, cada día, hasta que le enfrentara para una de dos: decirle que estaban esperando un hijo o bien para no decirle nada, solo tirarse en sus brazos. Pero para eso debería estar segura al cien por cien. Segura de que no iba a perderle de nuevo. Ahora no.

-Lo siento.-Dijo mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Kate negó y le miró una última vez, después desapareció por el pasillo hasta meterse en su cuarto y tirarse en la cama, llorando amargamente. James atravesó las propiedades de Sam Austen con una furia que no podría controlar. Maldita fuera ella, su padre y toda Filadelfia. Ninguna mujer había significado nada para él en toda su vida, solo ella había logrado que dijera aquellas dos palabras, que las sintiera de verdad, que se atreviera a decírselas y solo ella podía coger sus sentimientos y tirarlos a la basura. Si iba a casarse con ese imbécil solo deseaba que fuera la mayor desgraciada que había poblado la tierra, que se convirtiera en lo que tanto había odiado toda su vida, una esposa obediente y madre cariñosa repleta de críos llenos de mocos y lágrimas. Que fuera infeliz el resto de su vida, ese era su deseo, al igual que lo sería él. Solo que la próxima vez estaría preparado para no volver a confiar en ninguna mujer.


	15. Una nueva mañana llena de luces y sombra

**XV. Una nueva mañana llena de luces y sombras.**

Dos días habían pasado cuando entraba en la oficina de redacción, donde Claire la saludó desde su mesa, mientras colocaba sus cosas y se sentaba frente a la máquina de escribir. Todo el periódico conocía como la señorita Austen había padecido una fuerte gastroenteritis que le había tenido en cama desde que volvió de su viaje de trabajo en Miami, pero muchos sabían que algo entre James Ford y ella era un motivo más creíble que una enfermedad estomacal. Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo la observaba, la señalaban con el dedo, miraban su estómago que no parecía tan hinchado gracias a la faja que llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera le importaba si era bueno o malo para esa cosa que crecía en su interior. Ahora mismo nada le importaba.

En ese estado de ánimo estaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, que una voz dulce y tranquila le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, necesitaba a su madre. Más que nunca. Para que la calmara, le aconsejara qué hacer, ahora que su vida se desmoronaba y se derrumbaba sin que fuera capaz de tomar una decisión por ella misma. Podría decírselo a él, pero iba a esperar a una confirmación oficial. Además dulce y comprensivo no eran calificativos que lo definieran. Aunque ella sabía que no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé, sin que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que algo así podría ocurrirles. Solo quería alargar el momento, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se pusiera de parto en plena redacción. Aunque eso también sabía que no iba a ocurrir. Ella no podía ser madre, y él nunca se ocuparía de un bebé. Estaban claras cuáles eran sus opciones.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó Claire mirándola de arriba abajo con una clara expresión que indicaba que ella, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, había notado su aumento de peso.- ¿Qué has estado comiendo? Has puesto un par de kilos en Miami.

-Necesito hablar contigo Claire.

-Claro. Dispara.

-Aquí no. Voy a revelar las fotos en el estudio esta mañana, tengo que enviárselas a James, ya debería haberlo hecho. Te espero allí abajo. Y no tardes, es importante.

-Tengo que terminar mi columna de esta semana, en cuanto la tenga, allí estaré.

Aquella mañana le habían envidado directamente a un maldito centro médico para cubrir un artículo. Nadie le había dicho de qué iba ese reportaje, aunque en aquellos días, le daba igual tener que investigar sobre dos terneros con una cabeza o las abejas asesinas procedentes de África. Cualquier cosa le serviría para despejarse y olvidarse de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba entender que estaba pasando con ella. Le había dicho que la quería y ella lo había echado de su casa. ¿Qué era eso que iba a decirle y que podría hacer que cambiara sus sentimientos hacía ella? No había nada que pudiera cambiarlos.  
>El director del Hospital Universitario Tomás Jefferson apareció por el pasillo de traumatología, le estrechó la mano y le llevó directamente hasta el ascensor.<p>

-Estamos realmente impresionados con este caso.-James le miró de reojo. Aquel cirujano sonreía como si hubiera descubierto la cura para la locura colectiva que asolaba el mundo. Hizo una mueca, los malditos médicos siempre parecían saberlo todo. Estúpidos matasanos.

-¿A si?

-Por supuesto. Llevo desde el primer mes investigando como algo así puede suceder. Trillizos concebidos en diferentes momentos.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas más. El doctor le miró con una sonrisa estúpida. Shepard ponía en su bata con un bordado azul, seguro que se lo había hecho su mamaíta.

-Yo también puse esa misma cara. La niña creció en una bolsa distinta y fue concebida con dos semanas de antelación. Lo descubrimos al hacer las pruebas tras el parto. Los dos niños son idénticos. Les presentaré a los recién estrenados papás.

-Pero….

Una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió y la enfermera salió con una sonrisa, saludándolos a ambos. El director le hizo pasar y saludo a la feliz mamá que estaba sentada en la cama con uno de los bebés en los brazos, el padre tenía a otro y el tercero estaba en uno de los tres nidos que ocupaban la habitación.

-Señores Ferguson, les presentó al señor Ford, escribe en el News of Filadelfia, ha venido para publicar un artículo sobre ustedes en su periódico. Les dejaré solos.

A pesar de la tensión inicial, James controló la alergia que sentía cuando tenía a un bebé alrededor y descubrió que no parecían tan horribles vistos a cierta distancia. Aquellos dos niños parecían tener meses y no días y los padres parecía que iban morirse de pura felicidad. En el otro nido aquel pequeño bulto comenzó a moverse. Lo que salió de sus pulmones parecía propio de un gato al que habían herido. Chillaba como una hiena y se asustó de que algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo.

-No se preocupe, solo tiene hambre.-Dijo la madre mientras acariciaba al bebé que tenía en los brazos.-Katie es la más intranquila de los tres.-James la miró y luego a la niña envuelta en aquella manta color rosa.

-¿Katie?-Preguntó con la voz rota.

-Es por mi madre. Katherine. ¿Puede cogerla?-Volvió a mirar al madre como si fuera estúpida. Él no era ningún canguro contratado por horas. El padre se levantó sosteniendo al otro niño y sonrió. Miró a su esposa y asintió. Acto seguido abrió la mantita de la niña y James negó hasta la saciedad. No iba a coger esa cosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea, los bebés y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Seguro que no es para tanto. Solo tiene que tener cuidado con su cabecita y los demás es coser y cantar. No puedo dejar a este, está casi dormido. Si lo dejó en el nido se despertará y entonces agradecerá que le haya pedido que la coja.-El marido le indicó que se acercara y mientras sostenía al otro bebé, le fue mostrando como cogerla. Era más pequeña que sus dos hermanos y parecía diminuta entre sus grandes brazos. La niña dejó de llorar en cuanto notó el calor del cuerpo de otra persona y le miró con unos enormes ojos azules, mientras se metía la mano en la boca.

Por alguna razón aquello le hizo sentirse mucho más incómodo de lo que en un principio hubiera imaginado. Y algo cruzó por su mente casi sin poder adivinar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, soltó a la niña de nuevo en la cuna y salió corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Cuando entró en el coche las manos le temblaban, y a pesar de que todavía estaban en pleno invierno, sentía un calor abrasador por todo su cuerpo. La cabeza empezó a dolerle y todas aquellas cosas a la que no había querido dar importancia en todo ese tiempo, todos aquellos signos que estaban claros, frente a él, volvieron con nitidez a su mente. Era como si todo el mundo lo supiera y él hubiera sido el último en darse cuenta. Ella lo sabía aquella mañana y no se lo había dicho, aunque no le extrañaba después de cómo se había portado con ella. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era posible que ella….? ¿Qué ellos…? Alguien pegó en la ventanilla. Era la enfermera. Después de bajarla le dio un par de documentos que había solicitado para completar el artículo, esta le hizo una mueca, puesto que ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Tenía otras cosas ahora mismo en mente como para pensar en ser educado.

Al final resultó que no solo había cogido su cámara, sino que sabía utilizarla y no lo hacía nada mal. En todas las fotos salía solo ella, de perfil, de frente, sonriendo y con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había tomado algunas de esas fotografías. En otras simplemente estaba durmiendo plácidamente. En otras estaba sentada en la playa mirando el mar. Luego estaban aquellas que ella le había hecho a él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo?

La sonrisa se truncó cuando reveló la última imagen, aquella en la que ninguno era consciente de que los estaban fotografiando y que aquella pareja les había hecho sin pedírselo siquiera. La forma en que la estaba mirando era la de un hombre enamorado, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de decir con palabras lo que si podía con los ojos y con el resto de su cuerpo hasta hace solo dos días. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que había sido un artista de la seducción durante un tiempo y no había necesitado confesar su amor por ninguna mujer antes. Tal vez porque nunca había querido a ninguna, o porque era tan bueno en el sexo que aquellas con las que dormía se conformaban con eso.

Metió las fotos incluyendo las del reportaje en un sobre, también algo que había escrito y un pequeño recorte de un periódico que encontró en casa de sus padres sobre un artículo de Boony and Clyde. Algo que le gustó mucho y que tal vez se atreviera a mostrarle. Aunque todavía no sabía si lo merecía. Lo cerró y puso su nombre en él. No quería ninguna de esas fotos, que se las quedara él si quería. Subió de nuevo a la redacción y dejó el sobre en su mesa, dándole una mirada a Claire para que la acompañara hasta la tienda de O'Maly para comprar el almuerzo.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupadísima. He tenido que reformar el artículo tres veces, esa Shannon de fotomontaje es una estúpida….¿qué pasa?-Dijo mientras cogía su cartera y ambas salían a la calle. Kate la miró y respiró hondo, era ella a quien iba contárselo. Su única amiga. Y no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo.

-Creo….Creo que estoy embarazada.-Claire estuvo a punto de chocar con un caballero que paseaba en la otra dirección, este se disculpó y ella cogió a Kate del brazo y la miró de frente.-Por dios Claire, di algo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Sabes de algún sitio donde pueda hacerme algún tipo de prueba, que sea confidencial y segura?-Preguntó con nerviosismo. Ella asintió.

-Bueno…yo….una vez pensé que lo estaba..Conozco a un chico que las hace, estudia medicina y cobra cien dólares. Tiene una especie de bunker a las afueras. Podría acompañarte esta noche.

-¿Lo harías?-Preguntó más como súplica que como un interrogante con una respuesta.

-Claro. Yo tuve que ir sola y fueron las dos horas más eternas y angustiosas que he pasado en toda mi vida.

-¿Dos horas?

-Es lo que tardan en decirte los resultados. Le llamaré en cuanto volvamos al despacho y pediré una cita. Veras como solo es un poco de gases o que has comido demasiado últimamente.

-¿Tú crees?-Ella no lo creía y sabía que Claire solo decía aquello para animarla. Aquella prueba solo era un mero trámite, no iba a decirle algo que no supiera de antemano.

-Claro.

Entraron dentro y nada más hacerlo Kate comenzó a sentir nauseas. Claire sonrió al dependiente y la miró para que le dijera qué era lo que quería comer. Kate miró la oferta de comida y por primera vez en su vida no había nada que no le gustara.

-Un sándwich de pollo, ensalada con todo, y no olvides esa salsa de queso, patatas asadas, y un trozo de esa tarta de queso que tiene una pinta deliciosa.-Dijo con una media sonrisa. Claire la miró como si estuviera enferma de gula y luego su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa. Kate miró hacia atrás y allí estaba él. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó el bolso justo en el vientre, un gesto poco natural que a Claire no le pasó desapercibida. Él se colocó a su lado derecho y la observó.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-Preguntó con una mirada que iba escrudiñando cada parte de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en aquel lugar donde estaban colocadas las manos. No podía ser posible que lo supiera ¿Las había escuchado mientras caminaban por la calle? Kate le miró de reojo y él le dio una mirada significativa.

-¡Pero si es mi compañero y amigo el señor Ford!-Dijo como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Se giró para quedar de frente mientras Claire pagaba su comida y los miraba a ambos.-¿Te acuerdas de Claire? ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y a ti?

-¡De maravilla! Estábamos haciendo un descanso, tengo tus fotos. Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir tú, como siempre viene Miles, te las hubiera traído. Han quedado estupendas.-James sonrió y ella no dejó de mostrarle su bonita dentadura, aunque sabía que estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Qué ocultas Kate?

-Había pensado en venir hoy yo. He venido en los tres últimos días. ¿Has estado también estos días enferma?-Hizo hincapié en la palabra "enferma" y ella supo que sospechaba algo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo sus ojos en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Enferma yo? Mi padre me ha dado unos días de descanso, entiende que viajar contigo y estar soportándote durante una semana conlleva un trabajo extra que ningún cheque puede compensar.-Sonrió abiertamente y ella se atusó el pelo, sin descuidar que su cartera siguiera donde debía estar.

-Que agradable son los Austen, ¿no cree señorita Littleton?-Miró a Claire y luego la miró a ella, pero esta vez no hubo sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo crees que se publicara el artículo? Me muero de ganas por ver el resultado de tanto trabajo.-Dijo cogiendo la bolsa de comida, que acto seguido le pasó a Claire. James sabía que estaba haciendo el papel de su vida.

-¿Has tomado demasiada azúcar en el desayuno?-Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás un poco….no se…-Dijo tocándose la barbilla con una mirada interrogante. Claire se adelantó.

-¿Excitada? –Ambos la miraron al igual que el dependiente. Claire sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.-No en ese sentido….-Se excusó.

-Creo que Claire te conoce muy bien.-Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, saboreando sus labios y dándole una mirada lasciva.

-Bueno James, algunas tenemos que seguir trabajando, que tengas un buen día.

-¿Vas a venir mañana? Lo digo por mandar a Miles, de ese modo no tendremos que hacer una escenita cada vez que nos cruzamos.-Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó pausadamente.

-No estamos haciendo ninguna escenita.-Dijo molesta.

-Claro que lo es. Nunca me has llamado señor Ford y me sorprende que la señorita Austen baje a comprar la comida ella sola. ¿No es esa otra de las cosas que tu padre no te permite hacer en el trabajo?

-¿Sabes que eres lo más parecido a alguien que una vez conocí en un bar? Era un chico divertido, arrogante, pero divertido, siempre me hacía sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Y no vendré mañana, ni ningún otro día. Manda a quien te dé la gana. Vámonos Claire.

Claire salió, pero él se interpuso y no dejó que ella saliera por la puerta. Le quitó la cartera de la mano y Kate le miró horrorizada. Luego la observó detenidamente, hasta cumplir con sus ojos.

-Va a ser cierto eso de tu gastroenteritis, parece que has perdido peso.-Kate esquivó su mirada. Si supiera que apenas podía respirar con aquella faja.

-Déjame salir, todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-¿No querías que esto no fuera como en Nueva York? ¿No querías que todo fuese diferente?-Dijo en un susurro, solo para que ella lo escuchara. Kate cerró los ojos solo un segundo, sintiendo su cálido aliento en su cuello.-Fíjate, no me importa que O´Maly le vaya con el cuento a tu padre.

-Sí. Solo que…Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo sea diferente.-Le miró. Claro que sería diferente, muy diferente. Y ese era el único motivo por el que no tenía el valor de decirle lo que pasaba. Porque no quería que fuera diferente.

-¿Y si te invito a cenar esta noche y lo hablamos? Ya sabes, de esas diferencias.-Dijo jugando con uno de los rizos de su cabello.

-Esta noche estoy ocupada. Pero mañana podría ser un buen día.

-¿No habrás quedado con el pato Donald, verdad? Porque le partiré la cara si le veo contigo.-Ella negó con una sonrisa.- ¿Y a qué hora has dicho que quieres que te recoja mañana?

-No lo he dicho.-ella le colocó el cuello de la chaqueta de forma coqueta, a estas alturas a ella tampoco le importaba que media tienda estuviera observándolos.-Lo más temprano posible.-Compartieron una mirada secreta y él estuvo a punto de besarla allí mismo. Tenía que haberla sacado a la calle, tal vez buscar algún rincón escondido en alguna esquina y besarla hasta perder el aliento.-Hueles…

-A hospital.-Dijo con una mueca de disgusto.-He tenido que ir a entrevistar a unos recién estrenados padres. Han tenido trillizos y…-Sonrió, aunque ella no le veía la gracia.-Es curioso. La niña se llamaba Katie y chillaba como tú. Esa cría no dejara dormir a sus padres hasta que no vaya a la Universidad. En menuda faena se han metido, ¿no crees?

-Tengo que irme, se hace tarde.

Se sentó en su mesita mientras devoraba aquel sándwich y se comía la mitad de las patatas asadas. Sospechaba algo, de eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué le temblaba todo el cuerpo ante la idea de que él reaccionara de malas maneras al comunicarle la noticia del bebé? ¿Sería acaso que quería tenerlo? ¿Sería una idea descabellada pensar que deseaba a ese hijo solo por el hecho de que fuera de ellos dos? Nunca había pensado en ser madre y las circunstancias no eran las más propicias para serlo, pero siendo de ambos, la cosa cambiaba. Si la rechazaba cuando supiera la noticia, eso la hundiría para siempre, no podría soportar su rechazo, su indiferencia. ¿Sería capaz él de hacer algo así? Miró en su mesa y se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba. Dio un mordisco y se levantó sobresaltada. Claire la miró dejando el tenedor en el plato de ensalada.

-¡¿Dónde está?- Claire miró hacia los lados para ver qué había perdido exactamente.

-¿Dónde está qué?

-El sobre, lo he dejado aquí hace una hora. ¿Dónde está?

-El chico de los recados, Josep, pasa siempre a mediodía, por si acaso hay algún mensaje urgente. Se lo habrá llevado.

-Pero…yo no le dije que se lo llevara.

-Lo dejaste en la mesa con las señas, cerrado. Estaba claro cuál era el mensaje.

-¡Oh mierda!-Aunque bien pensado, tal vez saliera bien.

-¿No eran las fotos del reportaje? ¿Kate?

-Sí, eso eran.

-Eso agilizará las cosas. Tengo ganas de leer y ver lo que habéis estado haciendo en Miami…profesionalmente hablando, claro.

-¿Qué hay de ese Miles? ¿No decías que no te gustaba?-La miró con una sonrisa.

-Solo le he visto un par de veces.

-¿A parte de la noche de fin de año?-La miró de reojo y ella sonrió.

-Oye, solo han sido un par de cenas y hemos ido al cine una vez.

-¿Te ha besado?

-Kate…

-Acabo de contarte lo mío, ¿no crees que deberías estar feliz por un besito inocente?

-La verdad es que no fue muy inocente.

-Ten mucho cuidado Claire….

-Lo sé. Pero me gusta, ¿que quieres que te diga? Hacía tiempo que alguien no me gustaba y merezco ser feliz y tú también.

-Si, claro. Todos merecemos ser felices.

-A la luz del día no parece…..James Ford, no parece tan capullo, creo que se transforma cuando llega la noche.

-Y no sabes de qué manera.-Claire le dio un golpe en la pierna. Kate se sonrojó. Ambas sonrieron abiertamente.-En realidad es solo una pose, pero la tiene tan estudiada y tan interiorizada que creo que no puede evitarlo. De todos modos….creo que es así como debe ser…si fuera distinto…no creo que me hubiera fijado en él.

-¿Vas a decírselo?-Ahora las cosas se pusieron más serias. Kate la miró.

-Aún no es seguro. Pero pase lo que pase, tendré que decírselo. Pero…solo necesito que alguien me diga..si es o no positiva. ¿Sabes? Necesito que alguien me diga que esto es real. -Claire le dio una mueca de disgusto, sabiendo que ella estaba más que segura del resultado de esa prueba y que solo estaba haciendo tiempo para encontrar las palabras para contárselo.

-Me parece una buena decisión. -Respondió no muy convencida. Kate le dio una sonrisa agridulce.

Tenía la sensación de que no era una buena decisión. Tenía que habérselo dicho en ese momento en el que estuvo en su casa. Al menos mañana sería otro día. Tenía toda una noche para pensar como decírselo, porque no iba a pasar de mañana.


	16. Las pruebas positivas no dan resultados

**XVI. Las pruebas positivas no dan resultados positivos.**__

Kate había quedado para cenar con su padre aquella noche en su casa. Había accedido con la condición de que su prometida no estuviera allí y, como siempre, su padre la complació. Tras la cena había quedado en que Claire la recogería y se marcharían hacia la zona este de la ciudad para realizarse la temida prueba. No había dejado de sentir un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago y los nervios hacían que sus manos estuvieran descontroladas. Había derramado parte de su copa de agua, se había negado a beber vino, y no había fumado en todo el día, pensando que tal vez si el resultado era positivo eso no fuera bueno para el bebé. "Bebé", una palabra tan sencilla y dulce podría cambiar su vida por completo.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto. Yo diría que Miami ha sido una buena elección.-Su padre le sonrió y ella, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, intentó aparentar una serenidad que no tenía. Mary sirvió el primer plato y desapareció de la sala no sin antes darle una mirada de temor. Había prometido que nada relacionado con la visita del señor Ford aquel día saldría de sus labios, y había cumplido su promesa.

-No vamos a hablar de James Ford.-Dijo tajante. Parecía que su padre no se cansaba de investigar cada paso que daba en su vida. Y ella iba a averiguar muy pronto hasta que punto.

-Como quieras. ¿Le has enviado las fotografías?-Kate acercó la cuchara a sus labios y la dejó de nuevo en el plato. Limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

-Sí, esta mañana.-Dijo sin darle importancia al hecho de que había mucho más que fotografías dentro de aquel sobre.

-Pensé que sería el primero en verlas.-Su padre intentaba ser cordial, cercano, pero no le salía. Todo lo que deseaba era averiguar al máximo que había hecho durante esos días en Miami, y sobre todo, que era lo que hacía que tuviera aquella expresión tan triste.

-Dado que he estado enferma estos días y se me acumulaba el trabajo, decidí hacerlo cuanto antes. Podrás verlas en la publicación.-Tomó otra cucharada de sopa y su padre hizo una mueca, mientras partía un trozo de pan.

-No quiero que te sientas dolida por todos estos cambios….-Kate frunció el ceño. Sabía que el tema de su compromiso con la señora Fisher iba salir en aquella cena.

-Déjalo papá, he venido en son de paz y no quiero discutir esta noche. Solo he accedido a cenar contigo porque eres mi padre y te quiero. Nada más. –Le dio una mirada de advertencia. Y Sam se sorprendió de su dureza. No estaba acostumbrado a verla de ese modo.

-Supongo que ahora te preguntarás que derecho he tenido para alejarte al máximo de hombres como James Ford.-Sam la miró y Kate sintió como algo se removía dentro de ella. La sopa no le estaba sentado muy bien, y eso, añadido a las conversaciones que mantenían, estaba haciendo que se alterara de una forma insospechada.

-Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste aquella noche y prefiero no trasladarme a ese momento.-Respondió con dureza, mientras alejaba el plato y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Un hombre como él no merece a una mujer como tú.

-¡¿Y mamá te merecía a ti?-Gritó. No le importaba que la viera así, como era, no con aquella apariencia dulce que había utilizado para llevárselo a su terreno. Ya nada le importaba. Pero quería que su padre supiera que a partir de entonces, las decisiones sobre su vida, iba a tomarlas ella. Sabía que en cuanto supiera lo de su embarazo él solo vería un opción posible, y aunque Kate también había pensado en dicha opción, en este asunto tenía que pedirle opinión a James y de la conversación que tuvieran al respecto, de lo que decidieran o no hacer, dependería en gran parte su futuro. El suyo y el de él.- Alguien que es capaz de jurar delante de su hija y su mujer moribunda que siempre la querría, y ahora vas a sustituirla solo porque no eras capaz de estar solo. Y lo peor es que esa mujer ya estaba en tu vida cuando mi madre enfermó. ¿La veías a escondidas después de regresar del hospital?-Sam tiró la servilleta en la mesa con despreció y la miró como si le hubiera hecho el mayor desprecio posible. Kate le miró con dureza, esperando que confesara que no era tan perfecto como pretendía aparentar, que él también tenía debilidades y que era humano, tal y como lo eran los demás.

-¡Katie, yo nunca engañé a tu madre…!

-Tu si puedes estar con quien desees por encima de tus propias leyes y normas, pero yo en cambio debo esperar que alguno de los hombres que me pretendan sea de tu agrado. Debes saber que si quieres hacerme desgraciada vas por el buen camino, pero nunca me casaré con ninguno de los ricos hijos de tus amigos. Mi corazón es mío y solo yo mando en él. Y si decido que James Ford es el que debe estar a mi lado, ni tu podrás impedirlo, por mucho que eso supongo tu desprecio o tu humillación.-Kate se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Ese hombre no te ama. Solo te utiliza…. Dios sabe hasta dónde habréis llegado en este tiempo.-Dijo con desprecio. Kate le miró y se acercó hasta él. Se puso a su lado y Sam contempló aquellos ojos dulces que en otro tiempo le miraban con adoración y que ahora solo expresaban dolor y desprecio.

-Mejor que no lo sepas.-Dijo con los dientes apretados y una media sonrisa. La expresión de Sam cambió a algo parecido a asco y una sensación nauseabunda inundo su cuerpo.

-Aunque no vivas aquí me debes un respeto, sigo siendo tu padre, llevas mi apellido y trabajas conmigo. Soy yo el que no va a dejar que me humilles por mucho que seas mi hija y te quiera.

-¡Si me quisieras respetarías mis decisiones! Tengo derecho a equivocarme y hacerlo yo sola.

-¿Para qué equivocarte cuando sabemos de antemano el resultado final?

-No tienes ese don. Y aunque lo tuvieras nunca creería en él. Yo creo en lo que siento, en lo que veo y en aquellas cosas que no pueden verse y que solo dos personas pueden compartir. Y esta cena ha terminado para mí. Que tengas una buena noche papá.-Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del salón, mientras Sam se levantaba y seguía sus pasos.

-Katie, no te vayas así. ¡Kate!

Tal y como había previsto de antemano, Claire estaba esperándola en la puerta. Se montó en el coche, y la miró con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-¿Una mala cena?-Preguntó ofreciéndolo un caramelo de menta. Kate lo tomó y se lo metió en la boca.

-Últimamente todas lo son. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Claire aparcó el coche justó enfrente de un edificio que parecía abandonado. A Kate todo aquello le daba mala espina. Respiró hondo cuando vio como un joven se acercaba hasta la ventanilla, dio dos pequeños golpes y ella la bajó.

-¿Eres Mary?-Kate miró a Claire que asintió.

-Sí.–Dijo con la voz entrecortada mirando al muchacho que no parecía ser americano por su acento. Más bien parecía de Alemania o algún país de Europa del Este. El chico la miró como si fuera idiota, esperando que saliera del coche de una vez.

-Futuro doctor Marc Meier, y siento decirte que me encantaría mirarte a los ojos y darte la grata noticia, pero no tengo superpoderes. Aunque soy muy bueno.- Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño. Aquel tipo era una calca de James en toda regla. Le hizo una mueca mirando hacía Claire.-Tu amiga puede entrar si quiere, seguidme.

-No podía darle tu verdadero nombre.-Dijo Claire mientras pasaban hacía una sala llena de camillas, material quirúrgico y algunos animales peludos, que Kate intuyó que serían ratas de laboratorio. ¿Dónde le había llevado Claire?

-Parece una película de espías.-Dijo en un susurro a su amiga. El doctor Meier se puso la bata y cogió un frasco que le ofreció. Kate lo cogió sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer. El aspirante a médico entornó los ojos y recitó aquello que se sabía de memoria, por la de veces que había tenido que hacer eso durante el tiempo que llevaba en Estados unidos.

-Solo necesito que orines en este recipiente y una extracción de sangre. Solo para confirmar el diagnostico.–Kate asintió algo confusa, mientras se levantaba la camisa hasta la altura del codo. Marc preparó la jeringuilla y la miró.-Es normal esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?-Preguntó sin poder evitar sentir que parecía que aquel tipo disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

-Es la misma que traéis todas. La mayoría os pensáis que se puede jugar a los médicos tomando esas pastillas y que no habrá consecuencias por ello. Pero la etiqueta deja bien claro que no son cien por cien efectivas.-Sonrió como un maldito egocéntrico, sabelotodo y machista. Seguro que ese Meier haría buenas migas con James. No sabía porque se los imaginaba jugando una timba de póker en un local oscuro con dos mujeres a los lados, bebiendo whisky y fumando puros en una noche de invierno. Despejó su mente y volvió a mirarle.

-¿Usted no practica el sexo?-Marc sonrió, dando a entender que sí y con frecuencia.

-Yo no me quedo embarazada. Además, su amigo debería saber que no hay que terminar nunca dentro. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?-Kate sintió como sus mejillas tomaban el color de la camiseta que vestía aquel tipo bajo su bata. Este volvió a sonreírle con arrogancia y picardía.

Kate giró el rostro mientras le extraía la muestra de sangre. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero sobre todo de patearle el trasero a aquel aspirante a doctor. ¿Cómo podía hablarla así? Aunque no le extrañaba, todos los hombres eran unos machistas que echaban las culpas a las mujeres como únicas responsables de la llegada al mundo de un bebé que no había sido planificado de antemano. ¿Reaccionaría él de ese modo si llegado el caso, que era más que probable, tuviera que decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿Le echaría la culpa?, ¿la juzgaría como acababa de hacer aquel desconocido? Sin poder controlar los sentimientos que la desbordaban vio como Claire le extendía un pañuelo y ella lo cogió mientras una mano consoladora se aferraba a su hombro. Debería ser él quién estuviera allí con ella pasando aquel mal rato, compartiendo su angustia, su miedo, apretando su mano y mirándola mientras la reconfortaba. Debería ser él, no Claire. Pero sabía de antemano que él no estaría nunca en un lugar como aquel.  
>El chico se marchó con los dos tubos llenos de sangre y el bote de orina que había llenado. Se quedó allí sentada presionando su brazo con el algodón y sin saber muy bien qué pensar o qué sentir. En dos horas su vida iba a ser totalmente distinta. En dos horas jamás nada volvería a ser como antes. Aunque todo había empezado a cambiar hacia un tiempo.<p>

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras conducían de vuelta. La madrugada había pasado hacía ya horas. Los bares no tardarían en abrir para servir sus primeros desayunos del día y ella en lo que menos podía pensar era en comer. Claire paró el coche y la abrazó, acunándola contra ella y limpiándole el rostro húmedo que no tardaba en volver a llenársele de nuevo de gotas y más gotas.

-No estás sola Kate. Nunca estarás sola en esto.-Kate se incorporó y se serenó, limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso.

-Lo sabía antes de que viniéramos a hacerme esa prueba…-Dijo entre sollozos y sonrisas agrias. Claire asintió, acariciándolo la mano con cariño.

-Nunca es seguro hasta que un médico te lo dice.

-Si me vieras desnuda tu tampoco necesitarías médico, está aquí….lo he visto…..-Dijo señalando su estómago.-Es horrible Claire, yo no puedo tener un hijo.

-Estás en shock. Te llevaré a casa. Necesitas descansar.

-¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¿Cómo voy decírselo a James?-Miró por la ventanilla. Era probable que aquella noticia fuera lo peor del mundo para él, no es que fuera lo mejor del mundo para ella. Pero, casi por instinto, algo que jamás pensó que poseería, su mano se cernió sobre su estómago y sintió una calidez y una sensación incomprensible, que al mismo tiempo que la atemorizaba, la llenaba de una extraña alegría. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo podía algo que había temido toda su vida no parecer tan terrible?

-Lo pensaremos mañana. Hoy has tenido suficiente.-Dijo Claire mientras conducía, pero ella la había escuchado muy lejana. Como si no estuviera allí. Lo único que podía ver y sentir era la necesidad de ir cuanto antes a verle y contárselo .Tal vez aquello, no fuera lo peor del mundo.

En la casa de Sam Austen un papel caía de las manos de su propietario, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Su pequeña nenita estaba embarazada y en su mente solo podía ver el rostro de James Ford como único responsable. Quedaban unas horas para ir al periódico. Las mismas horas que faltaban para romperle la cara a ese malnacido que había hecho a su hija una desgraciada.


	17. A donde quiera que vayas, sigo tu camino

**XVII. Adondequiera que vayas, yo sigo tu camino.**

Habían terminado de desayunar hacía solo unos minutos después de haber pasado lo poco que quedaba de noche hablando en el sofá, hasta que las dos se habían quedado dormidas. Claire se había quedado con ella, no la hubiera dejado sola encontrándose de ese modo y Kate se lo agradecía enormemente. Había pensado en coger su coche e ir a verle para contárselo, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para enfrentarle y mucho menos pensar qué iba decirle. Las dos habían terminado de arreglarse cuando el timbre sonó. Ambas se miraron y Claire descubrió que estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Cómo podía la mujer más fuerte y valiente que jamás había conocido sentir tanto pavor?

-¿Le has llamado?-Preguntó Claire mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-No.-Dijo en un susurro, mientras se agarraba las manos con nerviosismo. Al final había sido él quien había ido a su casa, como siempre, y ahora sí que no podría ocultarle por más tiempo la noticia. Una sensación de ahogo se hizo presa de su cuerpo. Hasta ahora había guardado esperanzas a cerca de ellos. Pero no estaba muy segura de que después de que se lo contara todo esas esperanzas tuvieran hueco o se esfumaran para siempre. Aunque si la quería de verdad, estaría a su lado, ¿no es cierto?

Claire vio que ella no se movía, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta. La miró antes de abrir y Kate le dio su consentimiento para que lo hiciera. Ambas sonrieron al ver quién estaba en el portal, pero Sam Austen no parecía de muy buen humor aquella mañana, en realidad no solía estarlo nunca.

-Buenos días señor Austen.-Claire le dejó pasar y sonrió, pero aquel hombre la miró sin prestar mucha atención a su saludo. Luego se detuvo a observar a su "nenita" allí de pie con un vestido menos ceñido de lo normal, ocultando tras sus manos lo que había bajo su vientre. Claire se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pero no podía entender cómo podía aquel hombre haberse enterado. Solo lo sabían ambas….y…..Maldito Marc Meier…..Ese aspirante a doctor no podría haber hecho eso. Pero le habían llegado rumores de que era ambicioso y su gusto por el dinero fácil era conocido en toda la Universidad. Kate era una niña rica, y ahora podía entender que hubiera pasado información al Señor Austen sobre la visita de su hija a su bunker y los resultados de la prueba. Si se cruzaba con ese mal nacido…

-Señorita Littleton me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hija.-Sam se hizo a un lado, mientras Claire recogía su bolso y los dejaba solos.

-Hola papá. ¿Es muy temprano para tomar un café?-Kate se fue acercando con su sonrisa radiante, pero su padre sabía que tras esa sonrisa se ocultaba el miedo.-O quizás prefieres..

-¡Cállate!-Sam tiró la gabardina sobre el sillón con desprecio. Luego buscó en las estanterías y encontró una botella de whisky medio vacía, que sabía que Ford había traído a aquel apartamento, bebido algunas copas y ofrecido a su hija. Ese hombre la había hechizado con su palabrería y su erótica pasada de moda. Se sirvió un suculento vaso y dio un trago intenso. Luego la miró. Kate tenía los ojos humedecidos y seguía en el mismo sitio.-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Kate?-Ella le miró. Su padre, al igual que James, solo la llamaba Kate, cuando quería alejarse lo máximo posible de ella. Era como si fueran extraños que intercambiaban sus nombres en una conversación formal.

-Yo….-No sabía por dónde empezar. No había imaginado que tendría que enfrentarse primero a su padre. Había manejado la situación con James, qué decirle, cómo, incluso, que ropa llevar. Como se maquillaría, que zapatos usaría y si estaría emocionada y vulnerable o segura y distante. Pero esto no lo había imaginado.

-No puedo entenderlo. Te he dado todo lo que querías desde que eras una niña, siempre te lo he dado todo. Lo mejor, solo para ti. ¡¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de echar a perder tu vida por un mal nacido?-Era posible que hubiera echado a perder su vida, pero él no era un malnacido, era el hombre al que amaba, por encima de su padre y de todo el mundo. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño e indefenso sembrar tanto dolor y tanto miedo? Se serenó. Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó hasta donde estaba su padre. Sam permanecía sentado con los codos en las rodillas, su cabeza daba vueltas como si hubiera preferido verla enferma que en el estado en el que estaba.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Preguntó con tremenda seguridad. Sam la miró y le dio una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Crees que no se de la existencia de ese tipo de sitios? Esperaba que nunca tuvieras que visitar uno. Esperaba que algún día fueses a un medico como dios manda, como hacen las mujeres de bien.-Kate se agachó para estar a su altura y le miró con el mayor odio que podía manifestar.

-No voy a permitirte que me llames puta envuelta en sarcasmo y educadas palabras.-Le quitó el vaso de whisky de la mano y se dio la vuelta.

-Me has decepcionado.-Kate le miró y sonrió con ironía.

-Entonces supongo que estamos en paz.-Se fue hacía la cocina y dejó el vaso en el fregadero. Su padre se levantó y la siguió.

-Va a casarse contigo.-Dijo como si no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de debate. Kate frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?-Le preguntó como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Aunque le odie profundamente, se casará contigo.

-No voy a casarme con nadie.

-Entonces tenemos otra opción.-Sam sacó un talonario y extendió un cheque por valor de tres mil dólares. Lo firmó con fuerza y se lo pasó. Kate tomó lo que le dio y sin saber cómo, cabía la posibilidad de que supiera para que iban a serles útiles aquellos cuantiosos dólares.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Parecía que otra persona había hecho aquella pregunta. Apenas era capaz de entonar la frase con precisión. Era como si de lo que estuvieran hablando fuera lo peor que su padre le había pedido. Mucho peor que cuando le dijo que se alejara de James Ford. Mucho peor que cuando la encerró en su cuarto y no la dejó acudir a Los Ángeles, aunque esto no se lo hubiera dicho. Era mejor que no supiera ciertas cosas de su padre. No quería que James lo odiara, ni siquiera ella podía hacerlo. Aunque en el último año se había ganado todas las papeletas para que acabara de formar parte de su lista de personas non gratas.

-Tendrás que interrumpir el embarazo ahora que aún estás a tiempo.-Kate le miró con horror. No era que no hubiera pensado en ello, pero sabía que llegado el momento no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Ella tenía otras opciones, pero no iba a comunicárselas, esa parte se la dejaría para ella. Siguió escuchándole como si le prestara atención.-Hay una clínica en Boston, es un lugar discreto, nadie tiene porqué enterarse de este horrible error que has cometido. En una semana estarás como siempre. Y nadie se habrá dado cuenta.-Hasta aquí no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Quién te ha dado derecho a decidir por mí lo que debo o no hacer?

-Soy tu padre y no vas a ensuciar mi buen nombre ni el de mi familia. No voy a dejar que me señalen con el dedo solo porque ese desgraciado y tú querías pasar un buen rato. Espero que no estés pensando en tenerlo. No quiero ningún nieto de ese bastardo con mi sangre.

-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser tu nieto.-Respondió tajante. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se quedó allí, invitándole a salir. Sam captó la indirecta y recogió su gabardina.-Ser abuelo no es solo dar regalos en fiestas señaladas. Y desde luego no quiero a alguien como tú haciendo de abuelo. Ahora vete de mi casa.

-Cuanto más tiempo esperes será peor.-Abrió la puerta y se apartó.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! No necesito tus reproches papá.-Le devolvió el cheque intacto y Sam lo miró con detenimiento.

-Cuando ese Ford te desprecie y te deje tirada y embarazada, entonces vendrás a mí. Y esto-dijo señalando el cheque-seguirá esperando por ti. Tenemos una Junta en media hora. No debes faltar.

Kate ni siquiera le miró al marcharse, cerró la puerta con violencia y se fue hacía la cocina. Cogió un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios. El encendedor prendió y después, antes de que pudiera encenderlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía fumar. Dejó el cigarrillo en la mesa y lloró desconsolada.

* * *

><p>Se había sentado de las primeras en la sala de juntas. Su padre hacía unos minutos que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella no podía soportar más aquella situación. Y solo hacía unas horas que había conocido que estaba esperando un hijo. Los planes de su padre de poder casarla con un rico propietario de Filadelfia se habían esfumado. Por una parte, esto le alegraba, lo que no sabía era cómo iba a decírselo a James. Pero lo haría en cuanto acabara aquella reunión. La secretaria se acercó con el carrito del café.<p>

-Deme su taza, señorita Austen.-Dijo mientras cogía la cafetera. Kate negó.  
>-Prefiero un poco de zumo Shopie.<p>

Los redactores habían ocupado sus sitios y su padre comenzó a hablar sobre los presupuestos con los que contaba para aquel año y el trabajo que iban a desarrollar.

* * *

><p>Su mesa estaba llena de informes que tenía que revisar y artículos que no habían sido aún publicados y sobre los que estaba trabajando. Sin embargo, algo en la mesita llamó su atención por encima de todo lo demás. Era un sobre con su nombre y conocía a la perfección de quién era la letra. Por el tamaño podía intuir que se trataba de las fotos. Se sentó y lo abrió desesperado, como si fuera a encontrar respuesta a las muchas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza desde hacía tanto tiempo. Eran las fotos. Pero algo se le cayó al suelo, era un papel doblado por la mitad. Lo cogió y comenzó a leer.<p>

_"Algunas imágenes pueden decir mucho más que las mejores palabras, eso dicen, y ahora yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. ¿Podríamos, aunque fuera por una vez, estar de acuerdo en algo tu y yo?" Kate._

_"Este viejo mundo es más brillante por las vidas de gente como tú" Bonnie Parker. _

¿Hacía calor en aquel sitio o era solo él? Su pulso iba a mil y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Miró por la ventana. Eran las nueve, ella debería estar en su sitio, y Sam Austen también. ¿Qué coño le importaba? Tenía que verla ahora mismo. Cogió las fotos y salió corriendo en dirección al edificio del Post. Esa era la única señal que necesitaba para saber que todavía quedaba algo entre ellos. La secretaria, Polly, se levantó y le gritó que no podía entrar, pero él no escuchó nada. Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar y todo el mundo se giró para mirarle. Sam Austen dejó su vaso en la mesa y le miró. James estaba en medio de la sala, respirando con dificultad y con un sobre marrón en la mano. Kate le miró y también se levantó.

-Kate..-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Toda aquella gente no existía para él, en aquella sala solo estaba ella. Sonrió de forma encantadora y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Salga ahora mismo Señor Ford! Estamos en medio de una junta.-Gritó Sam desde la otra punta de la sala. Si no fuera por toda la gente presente le hubiera partido la cara en ese mismo instante.

-Tengo las fotos.-Dijo mirándola a ella. Kate sonrió y él correspondió a esa sonrisa. Claire miro la escena conmovida, mientras Sam Austen se acercó hasta Kate y le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Las has visto?-Preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada y separándose de su padre, al que miró con desprecio.

-Y la nota también, Bonnie.-Ella sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Fuera Señor Ford!-Sam sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. De todos los hombres que había imaginado que acabarían enamorando a su hija, este era uno de esos que no había ni siquiera pensado.

-Solo será un momento papá.-Dijo Kate girándose y dándole una mirada significativa. Sam por un momento se serenó y entendió que, tal vez, si su hija le contaba lo que pasaba ese malnacido se marchara para siempre y ella se daría cuenta del tipo de hombre que era. Así que cuando volvió a hablar sonó dispuesto a darles un tiempo.

-Estamos en una reunión Kate, es importante…

-Cinco minutos-Respondió Kate mientras le agarraba de la mano y ambos salían de la sala de Juntas. James pensó que iba a necesitar más de cinco minutos para decir y hacer todo lo qué debía. Pero, bueno, tendría que ser breve y directo.

Kate cerró la puerta del despacho de su padre y nada más darse la vuelta él estaba frente a ella. La miraba como siempre había deseado que lo hiciera y ella sonrió sin demasiados ánimos. Ahora que le tenía allí, era incapaz de romper aquella magia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo él acercándose hasta ella con ternura.

-¿Qué?

-Con la nota. Es cierto lo de las imágenes y las palabras. No sé decir lo que me gustaría decir, no tengo esa habilidad, tal vez tú podrías enseñarme.-Sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella sonrió, él se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no era igual que otras veces, algo que le desconcertó.

-James…

-No quiero seguir con esto. Con el trato, no quiero seguir jugando al gato y al ratón. No puedo dormir por las noches.-Dijo ahora más serio abrazándose a ella. Kate se dejó llevar por ese abrazo, como si fuera lo único que deseaba, que la abrazara así, que no se separara de ella cuando se lo contara. James besó su cuello y aspiró su aroma y ella se aferró más fuerte a él. Sollozó.

-Yo tampoco.

-Y se porqué es.-Se separó para mirarla y le mostró la foto en la que estaban los dos siendo "pillados" por aquella pareja en un momento privado, donde sus ojos y todo su rostro decían lo que ninguna vez se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta.-Quiero todo lo que dicen estas fotos y te prometo que intentaré cumplir mi parte.

-¿No habías dicho que nada de tratos?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus caderas.

-Este es distinto. No hay límites Kate. Podría funcionar. Quiero que funcione.

-Antes tengo que decirte una cosa…..es importante.-Pero él la besó antes de que pudiera continuar y pensó que si esperaba un segundo más no sería capaz de decírselo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente rompiendo la magia de aquel beso y de aquel momento. Sam Austen se abalanzó sobre él dándole un golpe contra la pared y clavando su puño en el labio.

-¡¿Qué coño hace?-Gritó James mientras se llevaba la mano al labio que chorreaba sangre. Kate se llevó la mano a la boca con horror. Su padre parecía haber perdido el control.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!

-¡Papá! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Ha perdido la cabeza?-Preguntó James mientras se echaba el cabello hacía atrás. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Le había partido el labio. El viejo pegaba duro.

-Está embarazada hijo de puta. La has dejado embarazada.

James abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró. Kate había cerrado los ojos mientras volvía a llorar sin contar cuantas veces lo había hecho en un solo un día. Cuando los abrió y le miró, vio un leve atisbo de resignación que luego se transformó en traición, como si él hubiera abierto del todo su corazón y ella solo le hubiera usado como un trapo. Como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo a que le diera la noticia. Kate intentó acercarse hasta él, pero él se acercó hasta la puerta. Kate sabía lo que vendría a continuación y sollozó. No podía volver a perderlo, otra vez. Sam permanecía de pie limpiándose los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y negó, dándole una mueca que decía "esto ha llegado demasiado lejos". Se limpió el labio con la mano y escupió en el suelo, era más un gesto de desprecio que otra cosa. Se lo había dicho a su padre, antes de decírselo a él, demostrándole una vez más, que su padre siempre estaría en primer en lugar. Se giró para mirarla de nuevo y no dejó que sospechara que él ya lo imaginaba. Quería que aquello le doliera tanto como a él.

-No debería olvidar que eres una Austen. ¿Puedes al menos mirarme y decirme si ese cierto lo que tu papaíto ha dicho?-Kate asintió, porque no le salían las palabras. Su falta de valentía, la vulnerabilidad que vio en ella le dio asco. Sin ni siquiera mirarla salió de la sala como alma que llevaba el diablo. Kate sollozó y miró a su padre.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Maldito seas!

Salió corriendo tras él con la intención de explicárselo todo, pero al llegar a la calle vio como su coche se alejaba a toda prisa y no supo muy bien si la estaba viendo mientras corría tras él, esperando que parara el coche y la dejara subir. Tal vez no la había visto, pero en el fondo sabía que él la estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

><p>No se había movido del sofá en horas desde que había llegado aquella mañana. El teléfono había sonado en sendas ocasiones y decidió llamar a Miles para decirle que no se encontraba bien y que había vuelto a su casa.<p>

Embarazada. Estaba embarazada. Al final había resultado que todas aquellas cosas que había querido ignorar le habían abofeteado en la cara. Seguramente se había dado cuenta antes que ella. Era más que obvio que algo había cambiado en su cuerpo y muchas otras cosas que era mejor no nombrar. Bebió un trago de su quinta cerveza. ¿Por qué coño no se lo había contado ella? Seguro que lo sabía desde hacía días, pero había resultado que era una maldita cobarde. La odiaba y se sentía gilipollas nuevamente. Había hecho el idiota como hacen la mayoría de los hombres al declararse, solo que él nunca lo había hecho y nunca pensó que lo haría. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? A decir verdad, no podía negar un cierto sentimiento de lástima por ella. Se podía decir que había huido como un maldito cobarde. La sola palabra "embarazada", con todo lo que ello implicaba, le había revuelto el estómago.

Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué coño se hacía en esos casos? ¿Tendría que casarse con ella? ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos con un bebé? Ni siquiera eran una pareja, no eran nada. Ese niño era fruto de un revolcón, de un buen polvo y cuando fuera mayor y les preguntara, tendrían que decirle que así fue. Pobre desgraciado, no sabía a quién había elegido como padres, a un estafador rehabilitado, al menos de momento, y una niña rica mimada, consentida y altiva. Puro drama.

Escuchó un coche al chocarse contra la valla de su casa y saltó del sofá. Estupendo, el hijo de puta que hubiera roto su seto había elegido el peor día para hacerlo. Se remangó la camisa y se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos, pero le importaba una mierda. Iba revolcarle por el césped.

Abrió la puerta con violencia y en cuanto miró el coche supo perfectamente que no era ningún hijo de puta. Era ella y seguía metida en el coche. Algunos vecinos se habían parado a mirar la escena asustados. Él se bajó corriendo, preocupado por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido. Cuando se acercó a la puerta del coche vio que no tenía ningún rasguño y que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el volante, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba llorando. Se giró para mirarle y cuando lo hizo se le rompió el corazón al verla así. James miró al matrimonio de ancianos que vivía a su lado y que permanecían tras el seto.

-Todo bien señores Sullivan, mujeres al volante-Con esto los ancianos se marcharon. Abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir y vio que respiraba de forma angustiosa.-Kate, si sigues llorando así me vas a ahogar los geranios.

-Tú no tienes plantas.-Dijo entre sollozos, mirando alrededor.

-¿Quieres entrar?-Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a bajar, ella asintió.

-Yo…iba a decírtelo…pero..

-Aquí no Kate, ya sabes, yo grito, tu gritas y los demás escuchan. Vamos dentro.

Él se adelantó y Kate miró con entusiasmo el lugar donde vivía. No parecía la casa de un soltero libertino. Más bien parecía el hogar de alguien que tenía una esposa e hijos esperando su regreso del trabajo. Sí que podía tener plantas, por el porche delantero y por lo que pudo intuir era un patio en la zona de atrás de la casa. El césped estaba cuidado, seguro que lo haría el mismo. La casa era grande, hermosa, con las paredes pintadas en color crema y las ventanas color chocolate. James se giró para mirarla y recordó que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Vio como se empapaba de cada detalle, y aunque podía cogerla en brazos y entrarla él mismo dentro mientras la besaba apasionadamente, desterró la idea en cuanto recordó que le había mentido y que dentro de aquella hermosa mujer crecía un bebé, su bebé. Maldita sea, otra vez las arcadas del día anterior.

-No me imaginaba tu casa así.-Dijo mientras entraba en lo que parecía el recibidor. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un color claro, que le daba mucha luz. James se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que ella se acercara.

-Supongo que pensabas que vivía rodeado de basura y con cuatro mujeres.-Dijo de forma casual. Ella se sentó frente a él. Notó como miraba su estómago con temor y Kate se cruzó de brazos.

-No había pensado en la basura.-En un gesto cómplice, que intentó ser divertido, ella intentó acercarse a él, pero James no pareció verle broma a nada en este asunto. Kate se puso sería.

-Mejor dejemos el humor para otra ocasión. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-Dijo cruzando las piernas y recostándose en el sofá. Durante unos segundos solo lo miró. Tragando saliva, comenzó una conversación que sabía de antemano que había debido producirse hacía tiempo. James permaneció impasible, esperando que encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo supe ayer, por la noche..Claire me acompañó a un sitio…a hacerme unas pruebas.-Su voz sonaba inestable y James se incorporó, pero no la tocó. Kate pensó que al menos la tomaría de la mano, pero estaba claro que esta vez le tocaba a ella.

-¿Ósea que lo sospechabas?-Y él también, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de que lo supiera.

-Sí. Hace unos días.-Dijo avergonzada bajando el rostro y mirando sus dedos nerviosos. James hizo una mueca y la tomó de la barbilla.

-¿Solo unos días? ¿Cuándo estuve en casa de tu padre…?-Kate asintió.

-Sí. Entonces ya….

-Estupendo.-La soltó de nuevo sintiendo que le había apartado hace mucho tiempo de algo que también era suyo. Aquello resonó en su cabeza. Si no soportaba a los críos ¿Por qué de repente no parecía que fuera lo peor del mundo? Entonces la miró y comprendió que era por ella. Ella era la razón de que muchas de las cosas a las que temía desde siempre no parecieran tan horribles.-¿Ibas a esperar a que tuviera un año y a dejármelo en la puerta en un canasto?

-Pues claro que no. Te lo estoy contando ahora.-No intentó poner ninguna de esas expresiones que utilizaba para llevárselo a su terreno y él comprendió que todo aquello le dolía tanto como a él. Algo que no le hizo sentir mejor.

-"Ahora", es un poco tarde cariño, ¿no crees? De todos modos no me sorprende.-Dijo de forma casual. Kate frunció el ceño y le miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Sería posible que hubiera tenido alguna sospecha? James se dio cuenta de que había caído en su juego, como siempre.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó con una mueca. James carraspeó y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-No sé. Puede que yo viera algo…raro.

-¿Algo como qué?-Ella se acercó más a él, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus pensamientos divagaron en torno a su boca, la suavidad de sus labios….Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y él volvió a alejarse para disgusto de ella.

-Ya sabes…la parte delantera de tu cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente. Pensé que habías aumentado de peso….pero luego….cuando tu y yo …..-Kate entornó los ojos, pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Él parecía no saber cómo decir aquello sin que sonara obsceno y fuera de lugar.-Estabas demasiado…..

-¿Sensible?-Dijo ella con una media sonrisa. Era mejor que terminara la frase por él.

-¿Ves como nos entendemos?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú esas cosas?-Kate le miró divertida y él se sintió incómodo.

-Hice un reportaje sobre el aborto en Estados Unidos. Tuve que leer mucha mierda.–Ambos se sonrieron, aunque la palabra "aborto" resonó en la cabeza de ambos, casi como si ninguno quisiera pensar en ello.

-Iba a decírtelo esta mañana, pero mi padre se ha adelantado. Definitivamente es un cabronazo y le odio tanto….-Kate no sabía si era por toda la tensión vivida últimamente o por su condición, pero estaba realmente emocional. James le hizo una invitación para que se sentara junto a él y ella sin dudarlo se levantó, agradecida por aquel gesto. Pero la conversación estaba lejos de terminar y los dos lo sabían.

-¿Por qué lo sabía él antes que yo? ¿Por qué se lo contaste a Claire antes que a mí?-Hizo estas preguntas con la voz firme pero suave. Kate le miró tímida, posiblemente lo que iba a decir iba a alterarle un poco.

-Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo y Claire es mi amiga. Mi padre se enteró porque me ha espiado. Dijiste que no te gustan los niños y eres un poco….

-¿Un poco qué?-Preguntó malhumorado.

-Reaccionas muy mal antes las cosas que no esperas.-La verdad es que no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad.-Lo siento.

-¿Es mío?-Kate le miró con sorpresa. Como si aquello sí que no lo hubiera esperado, se levantó y se colocó el vestido. Sintiendo la furia hirviendo dentro. Maldito engreído. Sabía a la perfección que era suyo, pero tenía que humillarla de ese modo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta a estas alturas?-Gritó, mirándole todavía sentado en el sofá. Después de todo lo que habían hablado, ahora le preguntaba aquello.

-Cariño, eres tan promiscua como yo. Y ese tipo de la fiesta de los Davenport, el que salió de tu apartamento, podría ser un buen candidato.-Podía sentir como se tensaba todo su cuerpo. No sabía si le gustaba más cuando era vulnerable o cuando era su fierecilla indomable. Después se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese estado de alteración no fuera bueno para el….crio.

-No me acosté con él. ¿Quieres los detalles?-Preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas.

-Ahórratelo.-Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-No voy a tenerlo.-No la creyó y él tampoco quería creer que fuera tan fácil "no tener" algo que era suyo, de los dos.-He pensado que podría dárselo a otra familia que cuidara de él.

-¿Podrías?-Se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión ella sola.-Eso no funciona para mí. Me he criado con diferentes familias ¿te gusta el resultado?

-No voy a tenerlo.-La inseguridad de su voz le decía que no quería deshacerse del niño. Él solo deseaba que se lo dijera. Quería oírlo de su boca. Quería oír que tener un hijo suyo no era algo despreciable que tuviera que tirarse por la taza del wáter.

-Creo que es lo más sensato.-Dijo levantándose y buscando en su bolsillo su paquete de cigarrillos. Se encendió uno y dio una suculenta calada. Kate tosió y él, con disgustó, lo rompió en el cenicero. ¿Cuántas cosas iba a tener que dejar de hacer por el puñetero crio?- ¿Tú y yo siendo padres? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¿A si?-Preguntó ella que seguía cruzada de brazos frente a él. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionar la estantería llena de libros. James se dio cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo lo que él llevaba haciendo un año en su apartamento, apropiándose de él. Solo que ella era menos egoísta con sus cosas de lo que él lo era con las suyas. Se acercó y se apoyó sobre la estantería evitando que siguiera fisgoneando y descubriera otras cosas que hoy no era bueno que descubriera.

-Llevamos un año dando vueltas. ¿Cómo vamos a criar un niño?-La miró a los ojos y notó como ella volvía a poner aquella expresión de disgusto. "Dilo de una maldita vez".

-Claro. Aunque esta mañana creí que habías dejado de dar vueltas.

-Eso fue esta mañana.-Sabía que no era posible que pudiera hacerla más daño, pero en parte se lo merecía, al igual que él se merecía que no se lo hubiera contado. Era normal que hubiera tenido miedo de decírselo, recordando sus conversaciones, era obvio que tener un hijo no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Eres capaz de cambiar tan fácilmente de parecer en solo unas horas? ¿Solo porque estoy embarazada?

-¿Vas a decirme que esta es la mejor noticia que ha escuchado en tu vida? ¿Vas a decirme que le pediste a Santa Claus que te trajera entre tus regalos un mocoso llorón? Kate, en esto, fíjate, pensamos igual. Somos patéticos entre nosotros. Lo seremos aún más como padres. Ni siquiera...ni siquiera...

-¿Qué?

-Ni siquiera estamos juntos. Entre tú y yo no hay nada.-Se arrepintió en el mismo momento de haberlo dicho y el dolor en los ojos de ella le dijo que la fina línea había sido traspasada. Cerró los ojos cuando pasó por su lado, cogió su bolso y le miró.

-Creo que es mejor que me marche.-Parecía que no iba a conseguir que se lo dijera de ese modo así que se le preguntó directamente.

-¿Acaso quieres tenerlo? ¿Kate?

-Ni siquiera hace veinticuatro horas que me he enterado de que estoy embarazada y la única persona que me ha dado su apoyo, su cariño, su comprensión, su afecto, que ha estado ahí conmigo, no has sido tú, ni tampoco mi padre. Lo único que esperaba era un poco de comprensión, un poco….un poco de afecto.-James se acercó hasta casi estar junto a ella.

-¿Quieres tenerlo Kate?

-Ahora mismo no lo sé. ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?-Preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera no.-¿Acaso lo que sientes por mi es distinto ahora que esta mañana?

-No. Pero no estoy preparado para ser padre.

-¡¿Y crees que yo lo estoy maldito egoísta?

-Si vas a tenerlo….

-¡Vete al infierno!

Abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero él la cerró. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sus manos en su rostro, limpiándolo de todas las lágrimas que había derramado en aquel día o de todas las que había vertido desde que se conocían. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

La diferencia era que después de tanto tiempo no iba a dejarla marchar, nunca más. Era suya y él era de ella. No había nada que tuviera más claro. Si no era con ella no sería con nadie y no iba a seguir buscando respuestas a ninguna pregunta, su respuesta estaba allí, frente a él. Vulnerable y segura, valiente y frágil, apasionada y hermosa. Besó su rostro como si llevara años sin hacerlo y luego sus labios con delicada ternura. Luego la abrazó y la acogió en sus brazos. Kate en un principio se resistió, pero al final cedió y dejó que la abrazara, que la meciera, que le susurrara palabras de consuelo, porque eso era lo que necesitaba de él ahora mismo. Con todo aquello le demostró que estaban juntos, como lo habían estado siempre y que aunque los dos estaban muertos de miedo, ese miedo también era parte de lo que tendrían que compartir.


	18. Dos vagabundos para ver el mundo

**XVIII. Dos vagabundos, para ver el mundo.**

Al despertarse aquella mañana sintió el impulso de buscarla, la necesidad de ir a por ella y traerla de vuelta con él. Necesitaba decirle que nada había cambiado a pesar de que ahora las cosas fueran a ponerse más serias entre ellos. No le importaba que le hubiera ocultado el embarazo, o que su padre se lo hubiera dicho y ella no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Solo quería que todo aquello parara. Quería despertarse cada mañana con ella, dormir cada noche a su lado y, ¿porqué no?, a pesar de sus miedos y de que posiblemente iba a cometer muchos errores, quería la vida que habían creado juntos. No era cierto que hubiera sido fruto de una noche loca de sexo, porque cada vez que había hecho el amor con ella, era eso precisamente lo que habían hecho. Ese niño era fruto de un amor que ellos mismos se habían ocultado durante mucho tiempo. Y si ella estaba dispuesta, él también lo estaría. Aunque aquello le diría más miedo que nada a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse antes.

Quería decirle todo aquello, pero no hacía falta que la buscara en ninguna parte, porque justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la cama, ella apareció desde el baño y como una zombi se metió de nuevo en la cama y se acostó junto a él.

-¿Te he despertado?-Le preguntó adormilada junto a su oído.

-No. Duerme, aún es temprano.-James la abrazó por la cintura y notó como su vientre estaba más hinchado, le costó mantener la mano en aquella zona de su cuerpo, más blanda y consistente, pero ella puso su mano encima de la suya.

-Cuando estoy de pie se ve mejor. ¿Quieres verlo?-Kate observó cómo se tensaba, pero no retiró la mano, al contrario, mantuvo el cálido contacto.

-Ahora no, Kate.-Ella asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. En pocos minutos estaba dormida otra vez. Sin embargo, él no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Se levantó cuando notó que estaba completamente dormida y se fue hacía la sala. Sabía que había opciones más allá de tenerlo, o quedarse con el bebé. Así que cogió una hoja de papel y escribió en ellas esas opciones, solo por tenerlas impresas en algún sitio, solo para que ella viera que tomara la decisión que tomara, eso iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.<p>

En la cocina había preparado café para él. En su estado sabía que había cosas que no podría tomar. Era increíble que un tipo como él supiera esas cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir? Sabía que Kate no lo dejaría pasar, y se burlaría de él por "sus conocimientos en esos lares". Podía imaginar su malestar y las risas de ella, persiguiéndole por la casa, intentando saber quién era ese hombre con el que dormía o…¿vivía? ¿Iban a vivir juntos?

Estaba tan absorto en todos los interrogantes que bailaban en su cabeza que apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Le estaba observando, no sabía desde cuándo, y su rostro hinchado por el sueño y su pelo revuelto, le daba un aspecto de alguien mucho más joven e inocente. Era probablemente una de las pocas veces que la había visto de ese modo. ¿Cuántas cosas nuevas iba a descubrir de ella con el paso del tiempo? ¿Llegaría ese día entre ellos en que todo fuera rutinario y monótono? No apostaba su sueldo del mes en ello. Ella frunció el ceño, tal vez intentando averiguar cómo estaban las cosas ahora con la claridad del día atravesando las ventanas, sin una cama, ni una habitación oscura que pudiera disimular y difuminar los contrastes de sus rostros, los miedos de sus ojos, el temor de sus expresiones y la incertidumbre que ambos sentían, porque ella, al igual que él, no había pensado jamás que tendrían que enfrentarse a una situación como aquella.  
>Se sentó en la mesa frente a él, buscando en sus ojos el humor con el que debía dirigirse a él. No parecía enfadado, solo aturdido, aunque mucho menos de lo que esperaba. James le acercó un vaso de zumo y cereales, frutas y tostadas.<p>

-¿Pretendes cebarme?-James extendió la hoja de papel para que viera lo que había escrito.-¿Qué es esto?

-Nuestras opciones.-Kate miró la hoja de papel y él observó el efecto que tenía en ella aquella información.

-¿Solo tres?-Preguntó todavía mirando el papel, luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. ¿Por qué parecía menos asustado que ella? Como si tuviera claro que para él solo había una opción. Como si tuviera entre manos el objetivo de algún tipo de plan. Kate dejó el papel en la mesa.

-Sí, solo tres.-No sabía si las había ordenado por prioridades, quería creer que sí, porque la opción del aborto estaba en el número tres. En la primera ponía "Tenerlo" y en la segunda "Darlo en adopción". Kate le miró y James esperó a que asimilara que aquello era algo que no podía esperar, cuanto más tarde lo hicieran sería más peligroso para el niño, pero, sobre todo, para ella, en el caso de que eligieran la tres. Sin, embargo, cuando ella volvió a hablar, esa opción se perdió para siempre, como si incluso haberlo pensado y transcrito al papel hubiera sido un acto macabro.

-Descarta la tres. No pienso hacerlo.-Ella se cruzó de brazos. Y James dejó de sentir ese malestar en el estómago que no había desaparecido desde el momento en que ella la noche anterior había insinuado que no iba a tenerlo. Abrió la botella de leche y le llenó el cuenco hasta la mitad, luego vació algunos cereales en él y le dio la cuchara, dándole una mirada que decía que era mejor que comiera y no le obligara a tener que dárselo él. Kate le quitó la cuchara con desprecio y cogió algunos cereales empapados en leche y se los metió en la boca. Luego le dio una sonrisa en clave de burla, pero sin atisbo de broma, y comenzó a masticar.

-Bien.

-Mi padre…-Bebió un trago de zumo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad tenía mucha hambre.-Mi padre me dio tres mil dólares para hacerlo. Me dijo que hay una clínica en Boston, pero no pienso ir allí. Yo tengo otra opción en el caso de que…

-Para tu información descarta la segunda. Yo sé lo que es criarse en hogares de acogida y familias ajenas. No pienso permitirlo. ¿Cuál es tu otra opción?-Por alguna razón intuía cuál era esa opción. Kate le miró a los ojos y se recostó en la silla.

-No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas. Pero….conozco a alguien en Nueva York que puede ayudarme, si no quieres…

-Basta, Kate. No te olvides de que también es mío.-Sabía que escuchar aquello iba darle mucha ventaja sobre él, pero ahora mismo le importaba muy poco quién tuviera el mando. Quería dejarle claro que, a pesar de que estaba cagado de miedo, ese crio era tan suyo como de ella y que si iban a tenerlo, si ese niño iba a ver la luz del sol y ella iba a quedárselo, él también lo quería, no sabía por qué, pero lo quería. Kate podía escuchar la palabra "mío" en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar del niño en términos posesivos. Y no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, solo con escucharle hablar así.

-¿Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer?-Preguntó como si no le diera importancia a su último comentario. James se levantó y recogió la leche y la caja de cereales, dirigiéndose a los muebles de la cocina. Kate le siguió con la mirada.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Tú no vas?

-Ya no tengo trabajo.-Dijo algo avergonzada. Su padre le había dejado bien claro, justo antes de la junta, que si seguía adelante con el embarazado no podría continuar trabajando en el periódico. James la miró, sabiendo exactamente el porqué. De algún modo se sintió responsable de todo aquello. Jamás pensó que podría odiar a Sam Austen más de lo que lo había hecho, pero eso parecía que también era posible, como muchas otras cosas. -Mi padre no consentirá que trabaje en mi estado, a todos los efectos soy una madre soltera.

-¿Quién coño dice eso?-Kate miró como se acercaba hasta ella, cogía la silla y la colocaba en frente, sentándose más cerca de ella. Apoyó los brazos en el respaldo, sentado del revés. Ella bajó el rostro, derrotada. No iba a permitir que se sintiera de ese modo. No iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera sentir vergüenza por nada. Si ellos no lo estaban, ¿quién coño eran el resto para sentir vergüenza por algo que no les importaba en absoluto?

-La gente, supongo.-Dijo a la ligera. La tomó de la barbilla para que de ese modo levantara la cabeza del suelo y le mirase a él. Debía sentirse orgullosa por ser quién era, por ser la mujer maravillosa que estaba sentada en su cocina y había conseguido que él, un estúpido y arrogante mujeriego hubiera dejado de esconderse. Los dos habían dejado de hacerlo, juntos. No tenían nada de qué avergonzarse.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piense la gente?-Acarició su mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Desde nunca.

-Eso está mejor. Supongo que tendremos que buscar un trabajo, más adelante. ¿Te parece?-Ella asintió.-Sin prisas, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

-Bien.

-Y deja de compadecerte. No estás enferma, solo asustada, igual que yo. Y posiblemente lo hagamos fatal, con el crio, pero es nuestro, y como es nuestro, nos lo quedamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Ella lo estaba, solo que en ese momento, las malditas hormonas la estaban traicionando. Había leído como las mujeres se volvían mucho más sensibles durante el embarazo, y los cambios de humor era una constante durante la gestación. Pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo que tuviera un nudo en la garganta y no pudiera articular palabra.

-Sí.-Dijo tragando saliva. Él asintió, dispuesto a marcharse, dándose cuenta de que se le hacía tarde. Al ver como se daba la vuelta, ella le llamó.- ¿James?

-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí.-Él se acercó. Kate le acarició el rostro en un gesto cómplice y luego le besó dulcemente en los labios.-Te quiero. Y si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo el día que fuiste a mi casa me hubiera tirado a tus brazos. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy yo…sí, lo entiendo.

-Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, eso es lo que eres.

-Si tu lo dices, no seré yo quien te lleve la contraria, Pecas. Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu apartamento….-Dijo levantándola en sus brazos. Volvió a besarla y la dejó en el suelo. Kate le miró contrariada.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes el día libre, así que puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas para traerlas aquí. No pienso vivir en ese apartamento enano, teniendo esta casa.-No sabía muy bien cómo responder a aquello, ya tendría tiempo de discutir sobre su apartamento.

-¿Vas a dejar que viva contigo en tu guarida secreta?-Preguntó entrelazando sus manos con las suyas y sonriendo divertida.

-Bueno, he estado esperando a que alguien comparta mis penurias, y siento decirte que has sido la elegida-Dijo levantando las cejas.-Después de un arduo proceso de selección, claro.

-Sí, seguro.

-Te recogeré a las cinco.-Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-Y ponte algo bonito.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó. James asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

Kate miró por la ventana como se marchaba y acto seguido se sintió mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía que podría relajar su estómago y sabiendo que él ya lo sabía. Pero sobre todo, podría echar un vistazo a aquella casa en la que nunca había estado y en la que había pasado su primera noche. Necesitaba un toque femenino, eso estaba claro. La sala era amplia, y seguro que había utilizado a alguien para que le ayudara con la decoración. ¿O lo habría hecho él solo? La estantería central estaba repleta de libros. De literatura y política. Tenía un televisor frente al sofá en color crema y una mesita en color cerezo en el centro, con algunos periódicos encima, entre ellos el Post.

-Y decía que solo leía el suyo, será mentiroso.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

En la estantería había un sobre que reconoció de inmediato. Por algún motivo había imaginado que habría roto las fotos en mil pedazos, sin embargo, allí estaban. Todas y cada una de las instantáneas que habían tomado en Miami. Le echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una. Aquella foto improvisada donde lo que decía aquella imagen, por fin habían sido capaces de expresarlo el uno con el otro. ¿Dónde la habría metido? Tal vez esa sí la había roto.  
>Se dirigió hacía el pasillo. El cuarto de baño era amplio. Abriendo el armario descubrió que tenía gran cantidad de cremas para después del afeitado, geles para el pelo, colonias y un largo etcétera.<p>

-Sabía que encontraría algo parecido, señor presumido.

En el dormitorio, descubrió una caja que parecía escondida en el armario. La cogió y se dio cuenta de que su peso era mucho más elevado de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Allí estaba la foto, casi doblada, y también gran cantidad de discos de vinilo. Echó una hojeada. The Shirelles, Elvis Presley, y por supuesto, Moon River de Henry Mancini. Había visto el tocadiscos en la sala y se había extrañado al no ver nada de música. En la caja además había más cosas. Se sorprendió al ver una de sus horquillas y una pulsera que había echado de menos en su joyero…pero de eso hacía como meses…. Sonrió, al fin y al cabo era todo un romántico.

Se tiró en la cama y sonrió. Se tocó el vientre y lo acarició con ternura. Era cierto que estaba asustada, muerta de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una felicidad que hacía tiempo necesitaba experimentar.

* * *

><p>James entró en las oficinas del Post después de haberle dejado un recado a Miles. Polly le miró con cara de pocos amigos e iba a decir algo cuando él se adelantó.<p>

-Tengo una cita con el señor Austen. No hace falta que me anuncie.

Claire estaba hablando con Shannon en una de las mesitas y le miró contrariada. Se acercó temiendo que le preguntara por Kate, aunque seguro que ya sabía mejor que ella donde estaba.

-Ella..

-Te necesito esta tarde. A las cinco. ¿Podrás acudir a este sitio?-Claire miró la nota y asintió.

-Creo que sí. Había quedado con Miles..

-Miles también irá.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Creo que sí. Tengo una cita con Papaíto. ¿Te importa recoger sus cosas? Están mejor en casa que en este sitio.

-Solo será un momento.-Dijo Claire con una sonrisa. James la miró y asintió.

Llamó a la puerta con seguridad y carraspeó antes de que desde el otro lado la voz firme de Sam Austen le indicara que podía pasar. En cuanto vio de quién se trataba se levantó y su ceño se frunció. James se acercó hasta el escritorio donde estaba y tomó asiento sin ser invitado. Sam le miró con desprecio y tomó asiento también.

-Es curioso cómo pueden cambiar los papeles en solo unos días.-Dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo, el primero que fumaba en toda la mañana. Sam se recostó en su sillón y cruzó su dura mirada con la de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo he venido para decirle un par de cosas, claras, directas, sin rodeos. Yo soy un poco así, a veces, no siempre. En las cosas más importantes siempre me cuesta decir lo que debo, pero hoy no voy hacerlo. Kate me ha enseñado muchas cosas, aunque creo que ninguna las heredó de usted.

-Supongo que la has seguido hasta su apartamento como llevas haciendo un año.

-En realidad está en mi casa. Pero eso es lo de menos. Sabe, creo que tiene razón, no la merezco, pero usted tampoco. No sabe lo afortunado que es teniendo una hija como ella. Siempre ha sido usted su ejemplo a seguir, aunque los dos sabemos que Kate es algo rebelde para seguir ningún ejemplo.

-Sea concreto señor Ford.

-No tiene ningún derecho a decidir por mi o por ella lo que va a ser de ese niño. Es nuestro, solo nuestro. Mío y de ella, y así será siempre. Si es usted como debe ser respetará la decisión de su hija.

-Será una desgraciada al lado de alguien como tú.

-Que puedo decirle, de los mejores hombres siempre se espera mucho, de hombres como yo, según usted, no hay nada que esperar. Pero yo la quiero, y ella a mí. Y no quiero que sufra, quiero que sea feliz, y eso le incluye a usted en su vida. No he venido a pedirle su permiso para estar con ella, eso debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Solo he venido para que sepa que va a ser abuelo y que si algún día quiere ver a Kate, quiere ver a su hija y conocer a su nieto, ya sabe dónde encontrarla, no tiene porqué verme a mí. Incluso podría desaparecer, sin que ella lo supiera, hasta que usted se marchara si tanto le incomodo.

-¿Está intentando impresionarme señor Ford?

-Ese no es mi estilo. Creo que ya he terminado.-Dijo levantándose, dejando el cigarrillo aún humeante en el cenicero. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, de terminar aquella conversación con el señor Austen, sí que tenía algo que decirle. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio y le miró. Lo que vio en aquellos ojos no era la serenidad mal disimulada del inicio de la conversación, parecía que toda esa rabia contenida había decidió salir y darse a conocer.-Ah, otra cosa. No voy a impedirle que la vea, pero la única condición es que no le diga nada que le haga daño, no quiero verla triste, le juro por Dios que le partiré la cara si le hace daño y no me importará que pase de los sesenta.-Sam Austen sabía que decía aquello totalmente en serio. Le miró a los ojos, para que tuviera claro que las cosas no habían hecho más que empezar.

-Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ella.-Hizo hincapié en esto último, dejándole claro que él nunca formaría parte de su familia. James sonrió con ironía.

-Adiós Señor Austen.

* * *

><p>James llegó justo cuando pasaban las cuatro de la tarde al apartamento de Kate. Su coche seguía en la puerta y el bollo que tenía en el capó, fruto de su repentina aparición en su jardín, le hizo sonreír. Llamó a la puerta, Kate abrió malhumorada y se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación. James hizo una mueca y la siguió.<p>

-¿Estas lista?-Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba el pelo lleno de rulos y una combinación blanca debajo de la bata que no se había abrochado. La cama estaba repleta de vestidos, faldas, chaquetas y camisas de todos los colores, algunas prendas yacían en el suelo, otras parecían haber sido tiradas con furia por la habitación.

-¿A ti que te parece?-Dijo mirándole con cara de disgusto. Se sentó a su lado, quitándole algunos cabellos esparcidos entre los rulos y su rostro algo tenso.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ha habido un tornado y no me he enterado? ¿Has recogido tus cosas?

-Solo algunas. No me ha dado tiempo a más.

-Vendremos otro día o los que haga falta. ¿A qué estás esperando para vestirte?-Kate le miró, luego miró a la ropa que había por toda la habitación y él se levantó recogiendo algunas prendas que reconocía a la perfección.

-No me vale.-Dijo casi para sí misma y totalmente avergonzada de que él tuviera que oír aquello. James volvió a sentarse sosteniendo un vestido negro que dejó en la cama. Se giró para mirarla.

-¿Perdona?

-Ninguno de esos vestidos me vale.-Kate le miró mordiéndose el labio y cubriendo su cuerpo con la bata. Como si no quisiera que él viera como su cuerpo había dejado de ser el que era y se pondría aún peor.-No sé como…..vale si se…pero he leído que no se engorda tanto en los primeros meses.-Podía sentir la congoja mezclada con la ira. James se acercó aún más a ella.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a un médico de verdad que nos diga de cuanto estás exactamente….

-Se dé cuanto estoy.-Dijo tajante.

-¿Ahora eres doctora?-Preguntó divertido. Ella le dio una media sonrisa y él sonrió abiertamente.

-Fue….la última vez que tu y yo…-James sonrío con picardía y no hizo falta que Kate siguiera para saber exactamente el momento en el que aquel crio había sido concebido. Ahora que lo recordaba bien aquella noche había sido una de aquellas en las que recordaba a la perfección cada detalle con nitidez, los besos, las caricias, sus ojos, sus labios. Exceptuando su viaje a Miami, había sido lo más cerca que se había sentido de ella en aquel año. La única vez que habían vuelto a hacer el amor después de volver de Nueva York y ya que pensaban que no volverían a hacerlo, tal y como habían acordado, los dos pusieron todo lo que tenían aquella noche. Y sabían muy bien cual había sido el resultado de tanta pasión.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Preguntó divertido sabiendo lo mucho que iba a molestarla. Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Una mujer lo sabe y no me preguntes más.

-Vale, vale. Tendremos que ver a un médico algún día Kate.- Ella asintió y él volvió a levantarse dirigiéndose al armario, en el que colgaban pocas prendas ya.-Veamos que tenemos aquí…

-Te he dicho que ninguno me sirve.

-Yo creo que hay uno que puede que sí….-Sacó un vestido de falda y chaqueta en color crema con los puños en negro. Ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía ahí. ¿Por qué él sí? Kate se levantó gratamente sorprendida y él lo giró para que lo viera.

-Mi traje de Nueva York. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? Dijiste que me lo habían perdido en el vuelo…¡Oh, es precioso!

-Póntelo.

-Seguro que no me cabe.

-En Nueva York estabas más gorda.-James miró hacia otro lado, dándose cuenta de que había dicho lo qué nunca se le debe decir a una mujer, y menos a una como ella. Kate le quitó el traje de las manos con desprecio y le miró, buscando su rostro. James intentó no sonreír. Eso le llevaría a la tumba.

-¿Me has llamado gorda? Porque si no te gustan las gordas es posible que dentro de unos meses no quepa ni siquiera en tu ropa..

-¿Más llena?-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Kate frunció el ceño y luego le pellizcó el trasero. James hizo una mueca de dolor que era más bien una pose teatral y ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras se quitaba la bata.

-Me lo probaré…y sal de mi habitación.-Él se sentó en la cama y Kate le dio una mirada de odio. Era inútil echarlo, de todos modos ¿Qué parte iba a ver que no hubiera visto antes? En realidad sí que había una parte que no había visto antes, para ser más exactos, solo se había modificado, hasta convertirse en una delicada curva que salía desde su ombligo y se perdía hacia abajo. Dejó de mirar intentando centrarse en el periódico que tenía encima de la cama. Kate le miró y sonrió. Después cerró la cremallera de la falda y sintió que estaba algo ajustado. Pero tal vez el sitio al que iban no les llevaría mucho tiempo. Por cierto ¿A dónde se supone que iban? Seguro que iba a invitarla a cenar. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que pensara que todo aquello la ponía de los nervios.

-¿No vas a preguntarme a donde vamos?-Preguntó mirando por encima del periódico. Ella se miró en el espejó y luego se giró.

-Donde quieras cariño. Me queda perfecto.

-¿Estás segura de que no te aprieta?-Dijo alzando las cejas. Kate le miró con la misma expresión que antes y se acercó.

-Claro que no. Y no vuelvas a llamarme gorda James Ford.-James la cogió por la cintura, mientras ella se colocaba la pulsera que había encontrado en su casa, se dio cuenta de que había estado rebuscando entre sus cosas y compartieron una mirada secreta.

-He visto a tu padre. He ido a verle al periódico.-Kate levantó los ojos de su muñeca y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Que va a ser abuelo.

-¿Solo eso?-No estaba muy segura de que hubieran hablado solo del futuro bebé.

-Sí, solo eso.

-Mi padre nunca aprobará lo que hagamos, jamás. Le conozco muy bien.

-Todavía estás a tiempo.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Kate le miró con preocupación y luego sonrió.

-¿A tiempo de qué? Buen intento. Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que lo que diga mi padre en cuanto a ti me es indiferente. Tú eres lo que quiero, si no puede entenderlo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-James la miró fijándose en que sus cabellos seguían con los rulos puestos. Ella se tocó el cabello y dio una mueca de sorpresa.-Se me habían olvidado los rulos..¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nada? Vamos a perder la reserva.

-¿Reserva?-Preguntó sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-Del restaurante donde me llevas a cenar, luego pasearemos por las calles de la ciudad y volveremos a tu casa.-James sonrió, ¿así que ahí era donde pensaba que la llevaba?, la verdad es que original no es que fuera mucho. Pero lo que tenía en mente iba mucho más allá de una cena.

-Nuestra casa.-Dijo acercándola más él. Kate se sentó en sus rodillas mientras se quitaba los rulos e iba dejándolos sobre la cama.

-Nuestra casa…. y haremos el amor.

-Suena como un buen plan. Me conoces demasiado bien pecosa.-Dijo mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello con aquella facilidad que ella solo poseía.

-Me muero por llegar a nuestra casa.-Dijo besándole de forma sugerente.

-Tranquila cariño, tenemos toda la noche. ¿Podemos irnos o qué?

-Sí, tienes que llevarte esas dos cajas, yo cogeré la maleta.-James hizo lo que le dijo y notó que ambas eran muy pesadas.

-¿Qué coño llevas aquí?

-Mis discos. He visto que no tienes nada de Sinatra, aunque sí de Elvis y alguna que otra joya llamada Moon River.

-Pensé que algún día podría serme útil.

-Nunca se sabe.

James comenzó a conducir con una sonrisa divertida. Kate se pintó los labios en el espejo y le miró de reojo. Hizo una mueca y le dio un codazo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Del sitio al que vamos.

-¿No será uno de esos clubs raros a los que ibas y que no volverás a pisar, verdad?-Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja cumplió con la suya. Pero James se dio cuenta en ese momento de la de cosas que tendría que dejar de hacer a partir de ese día.

-La última parte no la he entendido bien.

-¡Es el Satine! Para recordar aquella noche que me arrastraste a ese cuarto oscuro.-Dijo acercándose a él y gritando como una loca.-Vamos por el centro…Es el Satine, lo sabía. Aunque sea por esta noche ¿podré beber un poquito de champagne?

El semáforo estaba en verde, sin embargo notó como el coche perdía velocidad. Acto seguido James paró el motor y miró alrededor para ver que no estaban frente a ningún restaurante. El reloj de la torre del Ayuntamiento de Filadelfia tocó las cinco en punto. James salió y le abrió la puerta. Ella le miró sin comprender.

-Llegamos tarde.

-¿Tarde a donde?

Kate miró el imponente edificio que tenía justo en frente, donde las cinco seguían sonando. Luego le miró a él que la ayudó a bajar. Su expresión era de sorpresa. Ahora comprendía la prisa, el vestido y ese Ayuntamiento. Jame le tendió la mano y ella siguió mirando el edificio y luego a él. ¿La habría traído allí para lo que creía que la había traído?

Cuando miró más detenidamente, vio a Claire y Miles en la puerta. El joven les hacía señas para que se acercaran y James les hizo un gesto, mientras intentaba arrastrarla hasta las escaleras. El agobia inicial se evaporó al verlos allí. Sonrió y se abrazó a Claire.

-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, luego le dio una mirada de advertencia a Miles que iba a decir algo, pero James le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada. Claire la miró frunciendo el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de a lo que había venido. Miles sonrió y giró el rostro. Ella miró a James y este se echó el pelo hacía atrás.

-¿A que hemos venido?-Preguntó Kate viendo la expresión de todos ellos. Miró a Claire y luego a James. Un hombre orondo de pelo rizado y vestido como un alguacil abrió la puerta y los miró a los cuatro, centrándose en James Ford.

-Señor Ford, su turno.


	19. Lo que nos depara al final de la curva

**XIX. Lo que nos depara al final de la curva.**

Kate los miró a los tres mientras entraban dentro. Miles y Claire se adelantaron, mientras ella le agarraba de la mano y le hacía que parara. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando antes sus narices y ni siquiera hubiera tenido la más mínima sospecha. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Quién iba a imaginar que James Ford la llevaría hasta el Ayuntamiento de Filadelfia para casarse con ella? A pesar de su cabreo inicial, no podía estar más sorprendida. No solo iba a convertirse en el padre de su hijo, tan bien en su marido. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar aquel momento. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo había preguntado? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-No.-Dijo tajante.

James la miró mientras la agarraba de la mano e intentaba tirar de ella. Cualquiera que los viera en aquella tesitura podría pensar que tenía un arma en la mano y la estaba obligando a hacer algo horrible contra su voluntad. En realidad, pensándolo con detenimiento, era un poco así. Sin arma, claro. Los ojos de Kate habían vuelto a ser los de aquella niña consentida pero con una fina capa de soberbia que hacía tiempo no veía. Sus dulces ojos de aquella mañana, llenos de amor, de ternura e incluso alegría, se habían tornado dándole una oscuridad que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-¿No qué?-Ella le miró de arriba abajo como si fuera estúpido. Luego se soltó, pero él volvió a agarrarla, ahora por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Entre el vestido ajustado y el calor que en esos momentos sentía iba a sufrir un baido. Él muy insolente sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía observada por todos aquellos que estaba en aquel pasillo, solo que él sabía que muy pocas personas podrían verle desde aquel ángulo, pero si las suficientes como para que las mejillas de Kate se llenaran del mismo color carmín de sus labios por la vergüenza que sentía ante su descaro. Él la miraba como si fuera a devorarla allí mismo y ella lejos de apartarse le sonrió con picardía, acercando su rostro a su mejilla, rozando su rostro con el suyo, en un toque muy erótico, mientras exhalaba fuertemente por la nariz. James se separó ahora, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo tenía todo bajo control.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?-Dijo colocándose el cabello, James sonrió mientras se colocaba la camisa.- ¿Vamos a…casarnos? ¿Tú y yo?-Volvió a sonreír ahora con más énfasis.

-¿Vamos a…tener un hijo? ¿Tú y yo?-Preguntó con la misma ironía que ella había utilizado e imitando su voz irritada. Kate le fulminó con la mirada.

-Me has traído engañada, me has mentido…

-Te lo debía. Una por otra.-Kate entonces comprendió. Ya sabía ella que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe de no haberle contado lo del embarazo cuando debía.-De todos modos no te he engañado, no te he dicho que fuera a invitarte al Satine, así que…¡sorpresa!

Kate se sentó, sintiéndose algo mareada. James se sentó a su lado mirándola con preocupación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Estaba embarazada y él tomándoselo todo a la ligera. ¿Sería siempre así de descuidado? Y una vez que llegara el crio ¿como sería? Seguro que lo perdía en un centro comercial o se lo olvidaba en casa solo. Iba ser nombrado el peor padre del mundo. Aunque no se lo diría a ella. Todos esos miedos se los guardaría para él, ella ya tenía bastante. Parecía más pálida, aquella mañana hacía calor, tal vez no debería haberse puesto el vestido.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó sacándo un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y secándole el sudor de la frente. Ella lo miró poniéndose una mano en el vientre. ¿Algo iba a mal con el niño? Le miró el estómago y luego a ella sintiendo como algo le quemaba por dentro.

-No puedo respirar.-Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?

-Te mentí, la falda me va a estallar.-Dijo avergonzada. James giró el rostro y sonrió. Ella le miró de reojo y se guardo su sonrisa.-Tengo que ir al baño. Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¡¿Al baño de señoras?-Se acercó mirando alrededor.- ¿Quieres que nos detengan por escándalo público?

-¿Quieres que me desmaye? Tú me has traído aquí, me has obligado a vestirme así….-Se levantó y tiró de él, arrastrándolo con ella hasta los baños.-Vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo.

-Vale, pero me quedaré en la puerta.-Ella le miró y sonrió. Lo llevaba claro si creía que iba a quedarse en la puerta.

Echó un vistazo una vez dentro, comprobando que no había nadie volvió a salir, él estaba junto a la puerta. Le hizo una señal y él negó con la cabeza. Kate miró hacia los lados, había un guardia al final del pasillo pero no estaba mirando hacia ellos. Kate se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, se echó el cabello hacía un lado y se apoyó en el marco. Si esa era la única forma de hacer que entrara y le ayudara con la maldita cremallera olvidaría porqué estaban allí en primer lugar por un momento. Parece que había funcionado porque en solo unos segundos lo tenía bajándole la cremallera de la falda, aunque no para lo que él había imaginado que vendría a continuación.

Kate salió y se apoyó en la pared. James se dio la vuelta para seguir, para que pudieran terminar de una vez por todas. Tenía un calentón de mil demonios por culpa de la pecosa y su cremallera atascada y cuanto antes pudieran marcharse antes podría poner remedio a ese calentón.

-No quiero que te cases conmigo por esto.-Se paró en seco. Estaba claro que ella no tenía prisa. Y todo por su culpa. Y él que pensó que sería divertido hacerlo de ese modo.-O por lo que mi padre te haya dicho esta mañana. Es suficiente con la que ya tenemos encima, como para añadir más estupideces.

-Para tu información, no he necesitado que tu padre me diga nada, ha sido idea mía. Pensé que querrías tener a alguien familiar en algo así, y se lo pedí a Claire.

-Esto se supone que no debería ser así.

-Sí, ya, muchas cosas no son como deben ser, pero esto es exactamente como tiene que ser. Voy a casarme contigo y lo hubiera hecho con o sin crio. Así que mueve el culo y dime que sí.-Kate se separó de la pared y se fue acercando hasta donde él estaba. Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Y si cuando llego allí digo que no?-Dijo conteniendo una sonrisa, mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa. Él miró sus manos y luego sus ojos.

-No lo harás. Ese niño es mío y la única manera de que lleve mi apellido es casándome con su madre….

-¡¿Ves? Lo haces porque….-Bajó el tono y lo que dijo a continuación lo hizo suavemente.-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Maldita sea Kate! Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo si o si.-Algunos curiosos miraron hacía el lugar de donde procedía esa voz fuerte y varonil. Ella sonrió y le besó suavemente.

-Bueno, acepto. Pero ni te ocurra llamarme señora Ford.

-Puedo llamarte señora pecosa.

-Y otra cosa, el nombre del bebé lo elijo yo.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y atravesando el pasillo. James la siguió.

-Por mi vale, pero si es niño y le llamas Samuel, me divorcio.-Le susurró en su oído.

Claire y Miles esperaban impacientes a que ambos llegaran. El alcalde miró el reloj y les dio una mirada de desaprobación por haberse demorado tanto. Ambos se colocaron el uno junto al otro. Claire estaba al lado de Kate y Miles en el de James. La miró de reojo, para ver si también a ella le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sin embargo estaba tranquila, serena, y al darse cuenta de que la observaba, le miró y le agarró secretamente de la mano, acariciándola con cariño. James respiró hondo. ¿Había pensado alguna vez que haría algo así? ¿Casarse él? ¿Qué tipo de hechizo le había propiciado aquella pecosa? Sonrió al mirar su estómago abultado, a pesar de que solo era visible para quienes sabían, como él, lo que había dentro. Y se mordió el labio para no sonreír abiertamente al recordar que llevaba la cremallera de la falda casi desabrochada, lo cual iba a ser una ventaja al llegar a casa. Kate le dio un codazo y el Alcalde los miró a ambos. Mientras Claire y Miles intercambiaban miradas de cariño y alguna que otra que decía que ellos no iban a ser los próximos.

Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía un anillo que ponerle en el dedo ¿Él le habría comprado uno para ella? ¿No era eso lo que se suponía que debían hacer? Entonces miró la mano de Claire que le ofreció una alianza sencilla que parecía de oro blanco, aunque seguro que él no las había comprado. ¿Entendería también de joyas? Se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea. James tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo con delicadeza, dándose cuenta de que el suyo tenía un pequeño brillante, le miró a los ojos, mientras ella repetía el proceso ahora a la inversa, colocando su alianza. Maldito embarazo, se le estaban empañando los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ella tanta facilidad para llorar? Ambos se giraron para volver a mirar el Alcalde que decía las últimas palabras y les ofreció unos documentos que tenían que firmar. Miraron detenidamente como el apellido de Kate había pasado a ser Ford. Le miró sabiendo que estaba sonriendo al tenerla ya, por decirlo de algún modo, "en propiedad". Sin embargo, los dos sabían que solo era un trámite, ambos se pertenecían sin necesidad de aquel papel.

Tampoco había sido tan horrible. Diferente, pero bonito. El Alcalde les dio la enhorabuena, y él solo deseaba que los dejara en paz para poder besar a la novia como era debido. Miles y Claire iban a acercarse para felicitarles, pero James negó y cogió a Kate por la cintura mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Kate se quedó sin aliento, eso añadido a su apretado conjunto, hizo que casi perdiera la consciencia. Entonces James les indicó que podrían darles las felicitaciones que quisieran.

* * *

><p>No sabía si había sido todo lo que había comido, o el estrés de aquella tarde, pero cuando llegaron a casa se sentía muy cansada. Se quedó en la puerta esperando a que él abriera. Metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió. Kate se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada. James se dio la vuelta y la cogió de la mano llevándola de nuevo a la puerta..<p>

-¿Qué…?-No tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando la cogió en brazos.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto.-Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le besó apasionadamente. Cerró la puerta con el pie y la bajó apoyándola contra la pared y recorriendo su cuello con sus labios, fue desabrochando los botones de su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Hey, que vale una pasta!

-Cállate pecosa.-Ella no discutió, la falda cayó sin problemas y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de tocarla, Kate le miró. Una de sus manos se había colocado en su vientre, acariciándolo con devoción. Kate le llevó con su mano justo donde crecía aquello que tanto miedo les daba, pero que al mismo tiempo despertaba emociones nuevas en ambos.

-Justo ahí. ¿Lo notas?-Él no dijo nada, solo asintió. Volvió a besarla, sin quitar su mano de aquel lugar y luego volvió a cogerla en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Unas horas después James se levantó tirando de ella desde la cama. Con tanta pasión había olvidado lo que tenía en la nevera. Kate se abrochó los últimos botones de la camisa que le había quitado aquella noche y caminó soñolienta. Nunca dejaría de maravillarse de lo bien formado de su cuerpo, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas, su trasero perfectamente equilibrado y los músculos de sus brazos, esos que tanto le gustaba sentir alrededor de su cuerpo. Por suerte se había puesto la ropa interior, podría esperar hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en la cama. James se giró para mirarla de forma sugerente y sonrió. Kate se dio cuenta de que tenía una botella de champagne en la mano y dos copas. Vio su mirada de disgusto.

-Es sin alcohol, Pecas.

-Bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Oh, espera, yo también tengo algo para ti.-La vio desaparecer y la siguió hasta la sala. Estaba frente al tocadiscos y pudo ver como ponía un vinilo y colocaba la aguja. Le pasó una de las copas y ambos bebieron sin apartar los ojos del otro. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba entre sus discos y que era esa canción que había estado buscando hasta la saciedad, que encontró en aquella tienda ridícula de discos de Miami y que ella había comprado. Era Elvis y su "Can´t fell in love". Kate sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta él, le quitó la copa y dejó ambas en la mesita.

-Eres un romántico James Ford.-Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ese disco no es mío.-Dijo para justificarse. Ella se acercó hasta besar su mejilla, acercándose a su oído.

-Lo compré para ti. Sé que te encanta esta canción.

-Elvis tiene mejores canciones.

-Mentiroso.

-Sabes, tal vez no lo hagamos tan mal.-Kate abrió los ojos y se apoyó en su hombro. Sabía que estaba muerto de miedo, al igual que ella, pero que intentara darle esa fortaleza, ser fuertes por los dos en esto, la hacía sentirse orgullosa de un hombre como él, de que alguien como él, pudiera amarla tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que le mereciera?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto de tú y yo, el anillo…el crio.

-Será horrible.-Kate sonrió y él también.

-Lo sé, no quería ser el primero en decirlo en voz alta.-Kate se separó de él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sin embargo, no quiero otra cosa que no sea esto. Puede que lo averigüemos con el tiempo, y tenemos mucho tiempo. Tengo todo mi tiempo para aprender, y me encantará equivocarme y volver a empezar contigo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo hagamos bien.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Kate le besó mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a él, ahora sí que podía estrecharla hasta que su cuerpo se fundiera con el suyo. No había nada de este futuro que no le inquietara, pero sobre estaba deseando que las cosas sucedieran. Se lo tomarían con calma, bueno, con la calma que les quedaba antes de que dejaran de ser dos y se convirtieran en una familia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a tener una familia, le demostraría hasta su último aliento que podían hacerlo.


	20. Tu, yo y Moon River

**Os dejo el capítulo final...aunque aún queda un epílogo para cerrar Moon River...Gracias a tods los que habeis leido este fic, con o sin comentarios...Espero que el final os deje un buen sabor de boca...Nos leemos en otro fic...Quién sabe! XD**

**XX. Tú, yo y Moon River.**

Kate era la que conducía, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta hacía donde le llevaba, solo sabía que le había hecho vestirse como si fueran a una fiesta, pero eran solo las doce del mediodía de aquel sábado soleado. ¿No iría a casarse con él otra vez? Ya habían tenido suficiente con una boda. Aquella corbata estúpida apenas le dejaba respirar, pero la miró a ella y pensó que no debía estar mejor en aquel vestido entallado con una pequeña, pero graciosa, barriga de embarazada. Iba a costarle acostumbrarse a verla así. Pero se moría de ganas por verla enorme, seguro que tendría que ayudarla en algunos menesteres y ella, por supuesto, se negaría a recibir ayuda. Iba a disfrutar con aquello, sin duda. Le acarició el cuello mientras tiraba la colilla por la ventanilla.

-Te recuerdo que ya estamos casados. ¿No iras a divorciarte de mí?

-Todavía no.-Dijo con una sonrisa dándole una mirada rápida.-Esperaré a que le des tu apellido y me quedaré con todo tu dinero.-Volvió a sonreír. James se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, volviendo de nuevo a su sitio, fijándose en el camino por el que transitaban.

-Graciosa. ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más paciente? A lo mejor te llevo al Satine.-Dijo dándole una mirada significativa. Él la miro contrariado.

-Esta carretera va directamente a…..¡Oh, por dios Kate! ¿Me llevas a ver a tu padre?-Ella puso una cara inocente y vio como su expresión se volvía algo oscura. Como si el odio mutuo que se tenían su padre y ahora su marido no fuese a ser superado nunca.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Seguro que le encantará que le demos la noticia.-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué noticia?-Preguntó divertido.

-Que nos hemos casado. Me muero por ver su cara.–Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, mientras él le hacía un gesto para que prestara atención a la carretera.

-Va a matarme y luego se encargará de ti. ¿Quieres que tu padre y yo nos enzarcemos en una discusión sin fin que puede llevarnos a las manos?

-¿Le tienes miedo a mi padre James?

-No. Pero no entiendo porque vamos a su casa. Después de todo lo que ha hecho. Dejarte sin trabajo, despreciarte, humillarte…-Dijo todo esto haciendo aspavientos con las manos y subiendo el tono conforme iba terminando la frase. Ella entornó los ojos.-Aunque pensándolo bien yo tengo parte de la culpa de eso.-Dijo mirando su estómago. Se puso sería y se tapó con la chaqueta, como si fuera visible para alguien más que para ellos.

-Tú no has hecho nada, bueno si, pero todavía no es visible…Solo quiero hacer las presentaciones oficiales, luego nos marcharemos.-James dejó escapar el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones y la miró.

-Si hago esto y no salgo corriendo de vuelta a casa, es porque no me queda otro remedio.

-Lo que quiere decir que me quieres tanto que haces esto por no hacerme sufrir.-Dijo ella como la listilla que era.

-Sí, lo que sea.-Dijo menos disgustado de lo que pretendía.-Lo hago porque es tu padre y si tu puedes perdonarlo, haré el esfuerzo.

-No voy a eso, James. Me comprometí a hacer una cosa. Solo voy a cumplir la parte que me corresponde.

Aparcaron justo frente a los jardines y James comprobó a qué habían venido. La miró mientras se colocaba el vestido para disimular su tripa y luego se acercó hasta él, dándole un beso rápido y una sonrisa.

-¿Hemos venido a la boda de tu padre Kate?-Ella sonrió y miró alrededor asintiendo.

-Exactamente. Deja que te ponga bien la corbata.-No sabía cómo, pero siempre acababa con la corbata echa un asco. Él la miró con gesto serio. A pesar de su disimulo, sabía que estar allí no debía ser fácil para ella, pero a la vez comprendía que estaba usando su último cartucho para rescatar el cariño de su padre. Y aunque dudaba de que volvieran a casa con otra sensación, no iba a comentárselo. Si ella tenía esperanzas, entonces él también. Solo por ella aguantaría estar en aquella casa y rodeados de aquella gente, que incluía a su padre y su nueva esposa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien con esto?

-Perfectamente.

La ceremonia acababa de finalizar y todos los invitados se encontraban agolpados alrededor de los recién casados. Kate entrelazó su mano con la suya y caminó hacia adelante, pero él se paró en seco. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Si quieres puedo esperarte aquí.-Dijo con timidez. Ella frunció el ceño y luego se acercó para besarle dulcemente. Acto seguido, y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, le miró a los ojos.

-No, no quiero. Vamos, comamos algo.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos y no había tenido ocasión de dirigirse a su padre. Se había acercado hasta el final de los jardines para descansar de tanto bullicio, sin perder de vista a James que charlaba al otro lado con algunos hombres. Se quitó las sandalias rojas a juego con el vestido que había elegido para aquella ocasión, un sencillo atuendo en rojo pasión que contrastaba con su blanca piel. Las cogió en la mano izquierda, sintiendo la frescura y suavidad de la hierba bajo sus pies. Le miró y correspondió a su sonrisa. Nadie en toda la fiesta sabía los motivos reales por los que había dejado su puesto como redactora en el Post. La mayoría consideraba que, ahora que estaba casada, quería dedicarse a sus quehaceres como esposa y darle hijos a su marido. La mayoría de las mujeres hacían eso tras un matrimonio, si es que tenían alguna ocupación más allá de las escobas y fogones. Pero sus motivos habían sido diferentes. No hacía falta esconderse, toda Filadelfia sabía de su matrimonio con James Ford, al igual que de la animadversión de su padre por él.

-¿Señorita Austen?-Kate se giró y sonrió ante la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. La abrazó con cariño y ambas se sonrieron.

-Hola Susan. Ahora ya no soy la señorita Austen.-Dijo mostrándole su alianza. La doncella cogió su mano y miró con detenimiento.

-¿Se ha casado? ¿Con el señor Ford?-Kate sonrió y asintió. Posiblemente aquella dulce mujer fuera la única que no lo sabía. Parecía como si lo hubiera sospechado desde siempre.

-Exactamente.

-Le diré a su padre que está aquí.

-No es necesario Susan. Atienda a los demás invitados.-La doncella miró a Kate y luego siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Sam Austen se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su impecable smoking negro y la miró sin que Kate pudiese adivinar que expresión era aquella.

-Bonita fiesta. Toda la alta sociedad de Filadelfia está aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor.

-Jason Donald me ha dado la noticia. Todo el mundo me ha dado la enhorabuena y no por mi matrimonio, sino por el tuyo. Esperaba que fueras tu quién me lo contara.-Estaba claro que no parecía tan enfadado, pero eso no iba a hacer que cambiara sus ideas.

-Yo que tu no esperaría demasiado papá.-Dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Haces todo esto a modo de desafío? ¿Es una especia de venganza por haberme casado con otra mujer?-Kate sonrió con ironía, mientras veía como James los observaba a escasos metros.

-¡Oh, por dios! No necesito justificarme ante ti ni ante nadie por mis acciones. Durante mucho tiempo hice todo lo que tú deseabas que hiciera, seguí tus normas, me fije en tu ejemplo. Hasta llegué a pensar que tenías razón respecto a él, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. He estado a punto de perder para siempre a la única persona a la cual le importo, que me quiere tal y como soy, porque así es como soy en realidad. Si no lo has visto, si no has sido capaz de respetarme de ese modo, entonces es que no me conoces.

-No era esto lo que quería par ti.-Dijo con la voz rota.-Quería que tuvieras un matrimonio como Dios manda, que lo celebraras en estos jardines y con la bendición de Dios.

-Suerte que nunca hemos querido lo mismo.-Se tocó el vientre mientras decía aquello en clara referencia a aquel niño que crecía en su interior y que él había desechado antes incluso de haberlo pensado siquiera. Y no lo había hecho por ella, sino por sí mismo, demostrando, como en tantas ocasiones, que su posición era más importante que otras cosas.

-¿Has venido a humillarme delante de todos mis amigos? ¿Por eso le has traído contigo?

-Le he traído conmigo porque es mi marido. El padre de mi hijo.-Kate sabía lo mucho que le dolía aquello e hizo hincapié en cada palabra.- Dijiste que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarían abiertas para mi, pues si lo están para mi, también lo están para él. Si se cierran para él, estarán cerradas para mí.

Sam miró a James Ford y luego a su hija. Los segundos que pasaron entre ellos fueron eternos, mucho más intensos que la respuesta posterior. Como si aquella conversación no hubiera tenido lugar, el señor Austen agarró la mano de su hija y la miró.

-Tengo que atender a mis invitados. Suerte Katie.

-Lo mismo para ti papá.-Se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le miró y se dio la vuelta.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacía donde James estaba charlando con algunos trabajadores del Post, entre los que no se encontraba Claire.

Media hora después estaban sentados frente al pequeño estanque de la casa de los Austen, ella seguía descalza y él se había quitado la corbata. Ambos estaban apoyados en un banco de escayola que adornaba el lugar. James no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas piedras había tirado y Kate le había advertido de que si mataba alguno de los peces que vivían en el estanque tendría que vérselas con ella. El más viejo tenía cuatro años. Justo el tiempo que hacía que se había marchado de allí y que su madre había muerto. A él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo y sonría cada vez que acertaba colando la piedra dentro, mientras la miraba de reojo. No había querido interrogarla sobre la conversación con su padre, sabía que ella se lo contaría en algún momento. Había aprendido de ella que era mejor esperar, dejar un tiempo precioso para reflexionar y que ella sola saliera de la cueva en al que a veces se refugiaba sin querer a nadie más como compañía. Eso también lo había aprendido con el tiempo. Para matar aquel silencio fue él quien comenzó a hablar en un tono casual, descuidado, natural y con los códigos que solo ellos manejaban.

-Pecas, la de cosas que voy a tener que dejar de hacer por estar contigo. ¿Has pensado en ello?-La miró divertido y ella sonrió. Se apoyó en su hombro, agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo libre, ese que no necesitaba para tirar piedras.

-¿Cuáles son?-Preguntó con una voz serena y suave, mientras seguía mirando la luna que se reflejaba en el agua del estanque y que cada vez que él tiraba una piedra su imagen se difuminaba. Aquello le pareció irónico, divertido y parte de ellos mismos, al mismo tiempo.

-No podré volver a salir hasta altas horas de la noche solo, ni coquetear con alguna mujer en la barra de un bar.-Él la miró de reojo y suspiró como si eso fuese a ser realmente complicado. Ella sabía que iba a serlo. El coqueteo era algo innato en él.- No podré dormir los domingos hasta tarde, sobre todo cuando el crio esté entre nosotros. Nada de fiestas en locales nocturnos, ni dormir con otras mujeres.-Ella le dio un codazo y se incorporó.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Voy a ponerme como una ballena, no puedo tomar café, ni fumar.-Esto último era bastante complicado teniéndole a él como compañero. Pero había aprendido a fumar fuera de casa y siempre que ella no estaba delante. Lo cual no era sencillo. Había olvidado señalar ese sacrificio.- He dejado mi precioso apartamento, se acabó lo de beber champagne, nada de tacones, ni vestidos ajustados, es posible que nunca vuelva a tener mi talla. Tendré que pasarme el resto de mi vida durmiendo contigo cada día y cada noche, escuchando tus ronquidos y tus maldiciones. Por no hablar de tu mal humor, tus tacos y tus motes. Seguro que el niño aprenderá a maldecir antes que a andar y….

-¡Creo que has ganado!-Ella le quitó una piedra y la tiró en dirección hacia la lata que llevaba media hora intentado caer. Un ruido sordo, seguido de un gritó de ella fue todo lo que se escuchó. Kate se levantó y le miró con una expresión de triunfo. Él también se levantó y miró a lo lejos para comprobar que la lata había desaparecido.

-¡Realmente sí! Creo que lo he hecho.-Dijo levantando las manos en signo de victoria.

-De todos modos yo trataba de matar a tus peces, no tirar la lata.-Se justifico, algo malhumorado por haber perdido. Kate levantó las cejas y miró al estanque, ningún pez estaba muerto tampoco.

-Claro, por eso la has puesto ahí.-Dijo divertida, mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿Crees que será un niño?-Preguntó a la ligera sin mirarla. Ella se sorprendió por aquella pregunta. La verdad es que no hablaban mucho de aquello, mucho menos él.

-¿Qué más da lo que sea mientras sea tuyo y mío?-El se giró y la miró. Podría hacer el amor con ella ahora mismo y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. ¿Sería ella consciente de lo mucho que la amaba? ¿De qué haría cualquier cosa por ella solo por ver aquel rostro resplandecer del modo en que lo hacía cuando le miraba?

-Mezcla explosiva pecosa.

-Sin duda.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Tengo que ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se quedó sentado esperándola y sacó un cigarrillo, ahora que no estaba podía fumar sin molestarla a ella o al crio. No recordaba haberse sentido tan relajado en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el banco, hasta que escuchó como la orquesta paraba de tocar de repente y el sonido de los primeros acordes de una canción que conocía a la perfección inundaba todo el jardín. Abrió los ojos de par en par y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, como si hubiera sido pillado haciendo algo indecoroso. Kate estaba frente a él tendiéndole la mano. Se dio cuenta de que algunas personas los estaban mirando como cotillas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. James les dio una mirada mortal. Se levantó tomando su mano, y ella, a diferencia de otras veces, le llevó hasta el centro de la pista. Nunca habían bailado en público, siempre lo hacían donde nadie pudiera verlos, sobre todo por ella. Y por esas mismas personas que ahora seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Kate le sonrió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, miró más allá de ella para descubrir la mirada de Sam Austen centrada en él y en ella. Kate puso sus manos en sus mejillas obligándole a mirarla.

-Solo estamos tú y yo, James.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos quedado en el otro lado? Así nadie podrá vernos.

-Porque no tengo nada que esconder, al contrario, quiero presumir de ti. ¿Es un problema?

-Creo que no.

-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Ella sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sus labios acariciaron los suyos con la promesa de que aquello solo era el principio. Si no hubiera sido por donde estaban la habría estrechado más contra él, pero se limitó a colocar sus manos en su cintura y perderse en lo que los dos decían sin necesidad de palabras, esa enraizada forma de comunicarse que parecía haber sido inventada por ellos. Kate posó su cabeza bajo su cuello, mientras los últimos acordes de Moon River los envolvían en aquella noche de finales de febrero.

* * *

><p>Sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera, el mes de abril los había alcanzado en otro lugar, otra ciudad, otros sonidos, otra estación. Aunque el frio de Nueva York todavía no se había ido. Llevaba más de cinco minutos apoyado en el coche observándola mientras miraba por el cristal de un escaparate y seguía devorando aquel perrito como si estuviera muerta de hambre. Se había ausentado para hacer una llamada a una cabina de teléfono de la esquina, solo había tardado dos minutos, pero no pudo resistir quedarse allí parado mirándola. Desde aquel ángulo nadie diría que esperaba un hijo, seguía siendo Kate, envuelta en un abrigo de paño en color verde manzana y con unos tacones negros a juego con su vestido y sus gafas de sol. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo y los labios pintados suavemente. James tiró el cigarrillo a la acera y se fue acercando. Cuando estaba a escasos dos metros de ella sonrió.<p>

-Audrey Hepburn desayunaba croissants frente al escaparate de Tiffany, no perritos calientes mirando una tienda de…

-Bebés-Dijo ella mirándole mientras se colocaba a su lado.-¿Algún día podrás decirlo?

-No te prometo nada. ¿Qué estás mirando?-Dijo acercándose más al cristal.

-¿Podremos tener uno de esos?-Preguntó señalando uno de los objetos expuestos en el escaparate. James la miró sin saber qué coño era aquello. Ella sonrió, mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-¿Quieres meter al crio en una cárcel de madera?-Ella entornó los ojos y negó divertida.

-Es un parque de juegos, idiota. Así estará entretenido…

-¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?-Pregunto de forma sugerente agarrándola por la cintura, aunque aquel crio no les permitiera estar todo lo cerca que querían. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su cuerpo. Y lo excitante que era al mismo tiempo.

-No me has dejado terminar….Estará entretenido mientras sus padres…-Le besó en los labios y luego se separó de él. James parecía entender el mensaje.-Conversan.

-¿Conversar?-Preguntó ofendido.

-Ya sabes, hablar, comentar, discutir un tema concreto.-Dijo separándose de él y mirando de nuevo el escaparate antes de proseguir su camino.

-Vale, tu conversarás y yo me encargaré del resto.-Dijo con un tono sensual. La cogió de la mano y caminaron juntos.-Marchando un parque con forma de cárcel estatal. ¿Algo más?

-¿Vamos a volver pronto?-James se paró. ¿A veces no sabía lo que quería o era una sensación suya? ¿Tendría que ver con su estado o es que era caprichosa por naturaleza?

-Dijiste que querías volver a Nueva York. ¿Ahora quieres irte?

-No quiero que nazca aquí.-Dijo intentando abrocharse un botón del abrigo. James la agarró de la mano y negó con la cabeza. Ese botón tardaría meses en volver a ver su ojal. Kate dio una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero si todavía quedan meses.-Dijo mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusieran en verde.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, nada de avión. Quiero que nazca en Filadelfia.

-Nacerá en Filadelfia. Solo estiraremos un poco más las vacaciones. Además ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a ir en avión?-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Ella sonrió y le besó en el cuello, haciendo que una señora mayor los mirara como si fueran a ir directos al infierno. Kate levantó la mano como si fuera a atusarse el cabello, para que aquella señora viera su alianza de casada. Entonces la mujer sonrió y los miró a ambos como si lo de antes no hubiera tenido importancia. James le dio una mueca de disgusto a Kate, y acto seguido le pellizco el trasero, para ser considerado un acto indecente nuevamente por la señora.

-¿Y cómo sino?-Dijo agarrándole de la mano, mientras cruzaban.

-Tú y yo saldremos de aquí en barco.

-Ves como eres un romántico.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién coño habla de romance? Si no estuvieras embarazada volveríamos en avión como hace todo el mundo.-Kate le fulminó con la mirada. Se soltó de él y continuó caminando sola. Malditas hormonas. James la agarró por el codo sabiendo que había sonado peor de lo esperado.

-¡Eres idiota!

-¿Qué?

-A veces tengo la sensación de que haces las cosas porque mi estado, no porque realmente quieras hacerla. Hazme un favor y háztelo a ti mismo, deja de hacerlo.-Dijo poniéndose frente a él.

-No.-La miró con gesto serio, apartando sus cabellos del rostro y besándole las mejillas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confusa y mirando alrededor. Estaban casados, pero desde luego aquello no estaba bien. Aunque le importaba muy poco todas aquellas personas que caminaban a esas horas por allí.

-He dicho que no.

-¿No a qué?

-Seguiré haciéndolo, embarazada o no. ¿Contenta?-Ella sonrió y asintió. Volvió a agarrarle de la mano y volvieron a conversar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Vas a llevarme a Central Park?

-Fuimos ayer.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Sí, quieres hacer unas fotos. ¿No iremos a andar toda la mañana, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, solo hasta la hora de comer.-Dijo como si eso fuera poco.

-Pero..-Dijo mirando su reloj-¡Si son las diez de la mañana Kate!

-¿Y no te parece una mañana preciosa?

Kate le agarró del brazo y le sonrió. James colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras cruzaban la calle y dejaban atrás la acera. Poco a poco fueron haciéndose cada vez más diminutos mientras atravesaban la ciudad, hasta mezclarse con el resto de viandantes que ocupan a esas horas las calles de Nueva York.


	21. Cuentas pendientes con el destino

**El final de Moon River ha llegado...Espero que la historia haya sido de vuestro agrado y muchas gracias por haberla seguido...Hasta otro fic! XD GRACIAS!**

**XXI. Epílogo…..Cuentas pendientes con el destino**.

El cristal transparente parecía estar lleno de pequeñas motas de colores rosas y azules. Algunos en movimientos, otros estáticos. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba allí parado. Ni siquiera había imaginado que en algún momento de su vida, él estaría en un sitio como aquel. Observando lo que ahora mismo contemplaba como suyo. Suyo y de la mujer que amaba.

La enfermera había acercado el nido hasta que casi podía tocarla, si no fuera por aquel vidrio. Tenía los ojos abiertos, azules, aunque los de la mayoría de los bebés lo eran, eso le había dicho Kate, para que no se hiciera ilusiones sobre el parecido de su hija con él. Aunque era obvio que había sido creada a imagen y semejanza de su padre. No quería ni imaginarse la cara de idiota que tendría en ese momento mientras observaba como aquella pequeña vida se metía la mano en la boca y no le quitaba ojo.

-¿Qué te parece?-Giró el rostro para ver a Kate a su lado. Vestida con un camisón y una bata blanca y con una sonrisa sincera envolviendo su rostro. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había sido madre y estaba como una rosa, a pesar de las horas que había estado dentro y él esperando mientras escuchaba sus gritos. Habían sido las horas más interminables que había tenido que aguantar pacientemente mientras la enfermera le iba informando de lo que iba pasando, evitando de ese modo, que se colara en quirófano, como había intentado en dos ocasiones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó con preocupación, mientras ella seguía mirando por el cristal. Apenas quedaba algo de aquella niña malcriada y consentida que había conocido. Sus rasgos se habían dulcificado como consecuencia de aquel embarazo que no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos. Recordaba perfectamente las noches que había dormido en el sofá, las broncas, las riñas, y también, más nítidamente, los besos, las caricias, las miradas y el temor compartido por algo para lo que solo el tiempo les había preparado. Fueron capaces de compartir esos miedos, de hacerles frente, juntos, aunque siempre habría algo a lo que enfrentarse. Pero si habían podido con aquello, ¿de que no serían capaces estando unidos? Kate le miró, mientras posaba sus dedos en el cristal.

-He visto que no estabas, y he supuesto que no habrías ido muy lejos.-James sonrió posando sus ojos de nuevo en lo que había más allá del cristal.

-Deberías descansar, el médico dijo que tienes que tomártelo con calma.-Ajena a aquella recomendación que él sabía que no iba a cumplir, Kate siguió allí de pie, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

-¿No cree que es la cosas más bonita que has visto nunca?-James volvió a mirarla, en realidad sí que lo era, pero no podía decir quién era más bonita, si la madre o la hija. Tenía toda una vida para conocerla. Solo deseaba que algo de ella hubiera impregnado la vida que ambos habían creado. Algo como aquella sonrisa que ahora contemplaba.

-Bueno…Está menos arrugada que ayer, eso es cierto.-Dijo en tono de broma.

Kate le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado y James la atrajo hacía él, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, aspirando el olor de su cabello, mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

-James…

-Es preciosa Pecas. Ahora que hemos resuelto la duda a cerca de su belleza, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama? Vamos.

-Solo unos minutos más. ¿Has visto como te mira?

-Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando nacen no ven nada.

-Tal vez ella sí que nos ve. ¡Que sabrán los médicos!-Dijo con una mueca.

-¿Ahora tienes tus propias teorías científicas o qué?-Preguntó divertido buscando sus ojos. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Puede.-Dijo divertida.

-Vámonos, le diré a la enfermera que la lleve a la habitación.

Solo habían dado unos pasos cuando una señora vestida de blanco y con una carpeta en la mano se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba unas enormes gafas de ver y James se dio cuenta de que la había visto durante toda aquella larga noche salir y entrar del quirófano. Era la enfermera.

-¡Señora Ford! ¡Le dije que no debería moverse de la cama! ¿Es usted consciente de que ha sido madre hace solo veinte horas? Debe guardar cama…

En ese momento James la cogió en brazos dejando a la enfermera con la palabra en la boca en mitad del pasillo. Kate sonrió mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la llevaba de vuelta a su cama de hospital.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Jane. Otro día de largo y tedioso trabajo terminaba cuando James miró su reloj para comprobar que eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Recogió su escritorio y saludó a Cloe que aún no se había marchado de su puesto. Regresaba a casa lo más rápido posible cuando sintió una sombra mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás del coche. Se giró para ver a Sam Austen con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y una caja envuelta en papel rosa en la otra, que tenía extendida hacía él.<p>

-Es para mi nieta.-Dijo con expresión seria pero serena. James miró aquel objeto y luego le miró a él. Estaba claro que hoy iba a llegar tarde. Dio un par de caladas a su cigarrillo y lo tiró en la acera.

-Debería llevárselo usted mismo. No voy a hacerle el trabajo sucio, Sam.-Dijo impasible. El señor Austen no parecía tan orgulloso y presuntuoso en ese momento, parecía más bien derrotado, algo que jamás pensó que podría contemplar.

-No querrá verme. La he llamado en dos ocasiones, y tú mejor que nadie sabes, que no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Estas cosas no se hablan por teléfono. Si realmente quiere verla, hablar con ella, ya sabe dónde está. Solo tiene que llamar al timbre.-Dijo apoyado en el coche y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Sam dejó escapar el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones.

-Tiene muchos motivos para no abrirme, lo sé. No creo que pueda perdonarme nunca.-Parecía estar buscando una palabra de consuelo y, aunque consolar no era lo suyo y mucho menos a aquel tipo, la imagen de Kate apareció por su cabeza y entendió que tal vez esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de que padre e hija volvieran a verse. Así que se cruzó de brazos frente a él y le miró directamente a los ojos. Si alguien debía contribuir a la felicidad de Kate era él. No su padre.

-No olvide que es usted su padre. Kate solo está enfadada, si no quiere perderla para siempre, debe decirle que lo siente.-Sam sabía que tenía toda la razón, y se sorprendió gratamente de que aquel hombre fuera capaz de obviar el odio y el resentimiento que sentía por él, por el amor de su hija.- Créame, lo sé por experiencia.

-No ha sido sencillo para mí aceptar la elección que hizo mi hija….-James sonrió con ironía. ¿Este tipo no podía dejar estar las cosas después de tanto tiempo y de que él se estuviera rebajando hasta el mismísimo infierno?

-A ella tampoco le resultó fácil entender que su padre se casara con otra mujer, pero lo ha hecho.

-Se que la haces feliz.-Esto no lo esperaba, parecía que había interrumpido lo que el señor Austen quería decir.-Ahora sé que la quieres, la respetas. Y eso es lo que más importa. ¿Están las dos bien?

-Sí.-Sam asintió dispuesto a marcharse.-Se llama Jane.-Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y pudo ver emoción en sus ojos.-Jane Austen Ford.

-Es un nombre precioso. El segundo nombre de su abuela.-James asintió.

Había encontrado dos meses antes de que la niña naciera el certificado de defunción de Diane Austen entre las últimas cosas de Kate que trajo desde su apartamento. Fue entonces cuando él le había dicho que Jane era un nombre que no estaba mal en el caso de que fuera una niña. Kate comprendió que no había sido parte de su imaginación y que sabía que aquel nombre lo había llevado su madre.

-Lo sé. Creo que tengo una foto en la cartera, ¿quiere verla?-James sacó su cartera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mostró una instantánea que Kate había tomado hacía solo una semana con su cámara, una de tantas. Sam sonrió abiertamente. Aunque también pudo ver algo de remordimiento en sus ojos. Culpabilidad. Tal vez porque había sido él quien le había ofrecido su dinero a Kate para que se deshiciera de ella. Esto hizo que el estómago de James se revolviera de inmediato. Y pensar que estaba siendo más que amable con el hombre que podría haber arruinado su vida para siempre. Pero volvió a pensar en los motivos que le movían para hacer aquello.

-Vaya..

-Lo sé, es igual que yo, pero solo por fuera. Cuando duerme se parece a ella y también cuando llora.-James sonrió y Sam le miro, casi suplicante.

-¿Puedo quedármela?

-Tengo una idea mejor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, supo que la niña estaba en proceso de sueño, o eso, o es que no lograba callarla. Elvis sonaba a todo trapo desde la sala de estar y se excusó de llamarla, porque no iba a escuchar nada. Kate estaba de espaldas vestida con aquel vestido de verano en tonos ocres, descalza y con el pelo recogido. Estaba bailando. En realidad, estaba meciendo a ese pequeño bulto que llamaban niña y que él secretamente llamaba "fierecilla" o "nenita" según el humor que tuviera el bebé ese día, sin que ella lo supiera, claro. Estaba mirando por la ventana, al patio de la casa, mientras tarareaba. Se acercó muy despacio, casi sin hacer ruido y se colocó detrás de ella. Kate supo que estaba allí en cuanto la niña sonrió y no la estaba mirando a ella. Se giro para verle allí plantado mientras él también tarareaba.

-¡Tramposo!-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía frente a él.

-¿No puede dormir?-Preguntó dándole un suave beso en la cabeza al bebé.

-En realidad tu "nenita" acaba de despertase, creo que te estaba esperando.-James la miró de soslayo y dejó la chaqueta en la silla.

-Dámela.-Kate le dio al bebé y se dio cuenta de que había hecho caso omiso de su comentario sobre los "nombres" con los que se dirigía al bebé.

-No creas que no sé como la llamas. Te he escuchado, puedes hacerte el loco, pero no soy estúpida.-Dijo mientras le robaba un beso rápido de sus labios. Él no la miró, se dedico a observar a su "nenita".

-No sé de qué me hablas. Por cierto, hay alguien ahí fuera que pregunta por ti.

-¿Es Claire?-Él negó. Y ella supo por su expresión de quién se trataba.

Se colocó el cabello y el vestido y le miró nerviosa y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debía ir o quedarse? ¿Le parecería mal a él si le veía? ¿Sería como perder una batalla que ni siquiera entendía cuando había comenzado? James sabía el debate interno que se la comía por dentro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacía la cocina.

-Te estaremos esperando. Ve.

-¿Seguro?

-Pues claro. Es tu padre Kate.

Se recompuso el cabello que tenía algo enredado por el manoseo de su hija y se dirigió hacia la puerta. James había dejado la mosquitera puesta y a través de ella pudo ver la figura de su padre, de pie mirando alrededor. La abrió lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sam Austen, que tenía una caja en las manos de color rosa. Kate le miró y después dejó que la mosquitera se cerrara tras ella. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su padre hablara primero.

-Hola Katie.-Sam no había subido los escalones del portal y ella se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

-Papá.

-Es un barrio muy bonito.-Dijo mirando alrededor.-Creo que nunca he estado por aquí.

-Sí, hay muchas familias, es muy tranquilo. Y la casa es grande. Lo suficiente para nosotros.

-Me alegra oírlo. Solo….quería ver como estabas. Ver que todo marcha bien.

-Muy bien papá. Supongo que mejor de lo que esperabas…

-Katie…yo siento..-Subió el primer escalón y ella se mantuvo impasible.

-Es un poco tarde para esto, papá. Llevo esperando que aparezcas más de ocho meses. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que lo hicieras, algún día, que comprendieras que esta es la vida que quiero, que la respetaras. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Quiero conocerla.-Subió el segundo escalón y Kate se sorprendió al ver su expresión.-Quiero que vengas…que vengáis a casa….Sois mi familia, la única que tengo. Si tu madre viera en lo que nos hemos convertido…solo quiero recuperar a mi hija y conocer a su marido y a mi nieta.-Kate notó como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y su barbilla comenzó a temblar. Sam Austen solo necesitaba un escalón para estar frente a ella.-Sé que no he sido el padre que esperabas, que no he estado cuando más me necesitabas y que te he pedido que hicieras algunas cosas que jamás me perdonaré.-Kate dejó escapar una lágrima que se había formado en sus ojos. La retiró con el dorso de su mano.- Estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, si tu quieres, por supuesto.

-Creo que estaría bien.-Dijo con la voz rota. Sam asintió y subió el escalón que le quedaba.

En esos momentos la mosquitera se abrió y James apareció con la niña en brazos. Kate se dio la vuelta para verlos a ambos, mientras Sam miraba a la pequeña que era pasada de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre con cariño.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Kate mirando a James. Este hizo un gesto mirando su pecho y ella sonrió.

-Creo que tiene hambre. No he podido callarla…-James le dio una rápida mirada a Sam y desapareció en el interior. Sam miró a la niña que sollozaba entre los brazos de su madre y no pudo por menos que ver a su hija más de veinte años atrás en los brazos de su mujer. Kate balanceaba atrás y adelante a la pequeña intentando calmar su llanto. Sam dejó la pequeña caja en el suelo y miró a su hija nuevamente.

-Vaya, es realmente hermoso verte de este modo, Katie.

-Bueno, no siempre es así, normalmente es más tranquila, a excepción de cuando tiene hambre, como ahora. Será mejor que entre dentro.

-Claro. Espero verte pronto.

-Yo también. Adiós papá.

Sam asintió y bajó las escaleras. Kate permaneció solo unos segundos hasta que le vio marcharse y volvió al interior de la casa. No hizo falta que esperara mucho para que la niña volviera a llorar reclamando su necesidad de alimento, necesidad que Kate comenzó a satisfacer.

James las encontró a ambas sentadas en el porche trasero de la casa, acomodadas en aquel sofá de mimbre que tantas noches habían usado para muchas cosas que no incluían bebés. Se sentó junto a ella y acarició el rostro de su hija que estaba empezando a quedarse dormida. Kate le miró como si hubiera desaparecido durante horas y no supiera a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba. Estaba claro que se había dado una ducha, pero también sabía que le había dado su espacio, cosa que siempre agradecía de él. Él la miró intentando averiguar cómo habían ido las cosas entre los Austen. Kate parecía tranquila, serena y, en cierto modo, sabía que aliviada.

-Nos ha invitado a comer el domingo, aunque creo que ya lo sabes. No tenemos porque ir.-Dijo mirándole de reojo.

-¿A no?

-No quiero que te veas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres.

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo?-Kate le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-James, por favor, mi padre y tu os odiáis.

-A lo mejor puedo intentarlo. Puedo aparentar que me cae bien, al igual que él lo hará con tal de tenerte a su lado.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-Preguntó mientras mecía a su hija.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, pecosa.-Se supone que las hormonas no eran tan jodidamente sensibleras después de dar a luz, o tal vez es que no podía evitar emocionarse ante aquello. Sus ojos se habían empañado y él la abrazó, dejando que se acomodara en su hombro.-Además, yo lo veo de este modo, tu padre será quien le pague la universidad, quien le dé caprichos, está forrado, y es su única nieta, así que…

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros?-Preguntó divertida.

-Llenarle la casa de nietos. Para que tenga con que entretenerse y donde gastar sus millones.

-Mi padre no va a mantenernos James.-Dijo levantando el rostro y mirándole algo molesta.

-No necesitamos que nadie nos mantenga. Pero imagínate…tenemos tres hijos y todos quieren ir a la universidad, con nuestros sueldos solo podríamos mantener a uno de ellos fuera de casa. Así que ahí entraría en juego el abuelo Sam.

-Estás suponiendo demasiado creo yo.-Dijo sonriendo, mientras él le quitaba a la niña y la acomodaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Por mucho que intentes evitarlo, es tu padre Kate, sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti.

-¿Vamos a ir el domingo a su casa? ¿Seguro que lo soportarás?

-Si tengo que soportar a tu padre un par de horas y el premio es lo que tengo en mis brazos. La respuesta es sí, ¡por dios!-Dijo con una sonrisa. Kate le besó en los labios y miró a su hija para darse cuenta de que debía dejar la pasión para más tarde.

-¿Qué hecho para merecer a alguien como tú?-Preguntó acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-Estar tan loca como yo.-Ambos sonrieron abiertamente. Kate se acomodó de nuevo junto a él y miró hacía el horizonte.

-Creo que esta noche habrá luna llena.

-Por fin la luna se ha bebido el rio.-Dijo él de forma casual. Ella levantó el rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres de los dos?-James la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

_"Río de luna, más de una milla de ancho__  
><em>_Te voy a cruzar a la moda algún día__  
><em>_Viejo creador de sueños, destrozador de corazones.__  
><em>_Adondequiera que vayas, yo sigo tu camino.__  
><em>_Dos vagabundos, para ver el mundo.__  
><em>_Hay tanto mundo por ver.__  
><em>_Los dos buscamos el mismo arcoíris que nos aguarda al final de la curva.__  
><em>_Mi fiel amigo, el río de luna y yo"._

_THE END..._


End file.
